A Lucket Love Story
by Lucket4Ever
Summary: 18 months after Skye shot Lucas, a series of events force them back together. But when forbidden feelings begin to develop, they must choose between love and duty...
1. Chapter 1: The Survival

**Chapter 1: The Survival**

**Lucas**

Their voices began fading away as I silently snaked further into the dense jungle. Once I was sure I was out of their view I heaved myself up onto my feet. Thick, warm blood oozed from the two bullet wounds she had left me. How could _she_ have betrayed me for _him_, the great Commander Taylor? Sure he had been like a father to her, but I had been a brother. I'd looked out for her and her mother, cared for her; even let that _stupid_ Shannon boy live for her. And what had she done for me? Betrayed me God knows how many times and then shot me...twice. I had liked her, even had some ounce of respect for her. But now, _now_! I despised her along with the others. She was nothing to me; no longer my dear little sister, my Bucket. She'd chosen what side she was on, I only hoped she'd come to regret it.

I could hear the water crashing down at Snakehead Falls. I planned to stop there, get some water and clean out my wounds. I continued stumbling through the trees, and then I could see it; the fresh blue water sparkling under the setting sun. I fell to my knees, unable to keep myself standing any longer, and dragged myself over to the water's edge. I splashed water up onto my face, instantly feeling the boiling rage cool down.

My eyes flicked down to the more serious of the two wounds. The surrounding fabric was drenched in black blood. I carefully removed my shirt and studied the wound. It looked pretty deep. Problem was I couldn't feel an exit wound, meaning the bullet was lodged deep in my chest somewhere. Great...

I leant back onto the rocks, looking up at the darkening sky. It would be easier if I just gave up. Let myself die. I didn't fear death. In fact I was kind of looking forward to the peaceful serenity I hoped death would bring. I didn't believe in any of that religious crap. When we die, we're dead, that's it, end of story...though a small part of me, a shadow of my former innocent, younger self, still hoped that maybe he would be reunited with his mother in some form or another.

_For the first time I'm glad you're mother's dead, she'd be so ashamed of what you've become._ My father's words echoed through my mind, over and over again. _She'd be so ashamed_..._so ashamed_. I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand, the pain bringing me comfort. I glanced back down at the hole in my chest. Without proper medical attention I knew I was a gonna. If the bullet had exited then maybe I could have done something, but I could not get the bullet out on my own. Normally if I was this banged up I'd temporarily swallow my pride and seek out the Sixers, but logic told me they'd be well on their way to the Badlands by now.

I guessed my time was up. I put my hands under my head and looked up at the stars. The stars were all different in this time than back in my own time, so I took great pleasure from studying the new patterns. A few meteors dashed across the blackness. I'd forgotten that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.

Numbness washed over me, dulling the pain. The beating of my heart began slowing and I drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. I was engulfed in memories of my childhood. My mother's melodic laugh rang in my ears and I could smell that god awful floral perfume that my father had bought her. I recalled that time, when the air was still clear enough, playing catch in a field with my father whilst my mother had read a book on the picnic blanket. I remember the time I climbed high up in a tree, fell out and broke my wrist. My mother had fought back tears, hating to see me in pain, as my father had carried me into the hospital. The most prominent memory though was when I was five years old. I was running around the house with a bucket on my head pretending to be an astronaut. My mother had picked me up, swinging me around the room, pretending I was driving my own rocket.

Against my wishes my mind went back to _her_. I had loved hearing the story behind her nickname; it had made me feel connected to her. Whenever I called her by it, it had reminded me of that connection; it reminded me of a happier point in my life. But not anymore. I hope she rots, rots with the rest of that disgusting colony. I had been wrong before, she and the Shannon boy were the perfect match. They deserved one another.

I flinched from the sudden pain in my chest. I tried to refocus my mind back at the spectacular meteor display above me.

My ears suddenly detected a revving sound. I craned my head in the direction and saw headlights in the trees. I was blinded by the bright light and completely vulnerable lying out in the open. Three rovers screeched to a halt a few metres back from where I was lying. I heard voices and footsteps but could not tell who they were. My vision began blurring again and I could feel I was fading away. A tall, dark figure loomed above me. The figure crouched down, her braided black hair falling around her face.

"You look like shit Lucas."

She always said it how it was. I respected her for that. The anger and frustration, I'm guessing from the fact we were now cut off from 2149, was etched all over her face. Her eyes were tinted pink as if she had been crying; presumably from the realisation that she would never see her daughter again.

"Mira."

She nodded to some of the others surrounding her, and I was roughly lifted to my feet. Carter and another Sixer I could not remember the name of helped me into the back of a rover. Mira got in with me, along with a couple others. We then sped away.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone Again

**Chapter 2: Alone Again**

**Skye**

_18 months later_

"_NO_!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees.

Tears gushed from my eyes and I thought I might violently vomit. Somebody knelt down next to me.

"Skye, I'm so sorry." Dr Shannon wrapped her arm around me. "We did everything we could."

I looked up at the bed. My mom's lifeless arm hung down. Her skin had already gone a grey colour. She looked peaceful. If I didn't know better I'd say she was sleeping. But I did know better. My mom was dead. After everything I had done to get her back and she had just left me. I was once again Skye, the poor little orphan girl. I felt faint.

"She was all I had left." I squeaked.

Dr Shannon, Elisabeth as I had so often been told to call her now, squeezed my shoulders.

"That's not true; there are so many people here who care about you, Josh, Hunter, Taylor, not to mention me."

I continued staring at the floor. Taylor and I were slowly starting to rebuild our once close relationship, but I guess things would never go back to the way they once were. I continued silently sobbing into Elisabeth's shoulder. What was I supposed to do now? The only thing that had kept me going after dad was knowing mom was still alive and needing me.

"Come on." Elisabeth said gently as she pulled me back up to my feet. "You're staying with us tonight."

I nodded slightly as if in a daze. I felt Elisabeth begin to pull me toward the exit, but I wasn't ready to leave my mom just yet. I pulled away and slowly walked over to her. I picked up her dangling hand and clutched it in both of mine. She was cold as ice.

"I...I love you mom." I choked and leant down to kiss her forehead.

I could hear her voice in my head, a low gentle voice; _I love you too Bucket_.

I sniffed and then let Elisabeth lead me out of the hospital. I tried to pull myself together slightly. I hated letting anyone seeing me cry. In my mind crying was a weakness.

We stepped into the Shannon's warm house and I was suddenly really pleased that I had accepted the invitation. The rest of the Shannon's were sat around the table eating dinner. They all looked over when Elisabeth and I stepped in. When Josh saw me he was immediately on his feet and walking over to me. He knew how bad my mother had gotten. His arms wrapped round me, holding me to him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear.

That was enough to start me crying again. I sobbed into his chest and his hold on me tightened slightly. He planted a delicate kiss on the top of my head.

"Skye's staying with us tonight." Elisabeth informed.

I felt her comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Of course." Jim said. "Anything you need Skye, just ask."

I got sat down on the couch; Josh remained by my side holding my hand. I wiped my eyes, regaining some control over my emotions. Elisabeth had had to go back to the hospital and Jim had gone to see Taylor. Zoe had come over and given me a big hug, and was now entertaining herself by drawing pictures of a Brachiosaurus. Maddy was sat doing homework on her Plex.

"It'll get better." Josh assured me.

I really liked Josh, verging on love, but right now I really wished he would just shut up. He'd been desperately trying to get me to eat something, and now he was prattling on about how he was here for me.

"I understand how you must be feeling..."

"_How_?" I snapped, finally at the end of my tether. "How could you possibly understand what I'm going through? You still have both of your parents... I'm an orphan... I've got no one."

He was about to say something else, but at that moment Taylor burst through the front door, followed by Jim, making us all jump.

"Skye!" He said sadness and sorrow filling his eyes. "Skye I'm so sorry..."

I stood up and he pulled me into a big bear hug, which I returned gratefully. A painful lump formed in my throat, but I absolutely refused to cry in front of Taylor. He held me back at arm's length and looked at me from top to bottom, analysing the impact this had had on me.

"I'm fine." I croaked wincing as the painful lump increased in intensity.

"She was a good woman your mom." He announced.

I smiled weakly and nodded in agreement.

"She was so proud of you Skye. She wouldn't want to see you moping around here all day."

Harsh words but true. Taylor stayed with me for a little while longer, but soon he was needed back at the command centre. Jim stayed though. I eventually dozed off on the couch, my head rested on Josh's chest.

When I next opened my eyes daylight was pouring through the window. My eyes stung and felt heavy after a night of crying. Josh had somehow managed to get up and replace himself with a couple of pillows. A blanket had been draped over me. I could smell eggs and bacon and hear sausages sizzling. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes.

"Skye, you're up...we're making breakfast if you want some." Elisabeth greeted me.

I smiled slightly and stood up.

"Thank you, but I should really go."

I know I sounded rude, but I really just wanted to get out and get some fresh air.

"Are you sure?" Elisabeth questioned.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I should get home, Hunter's probably freaking out about where I am...Thank you so much for letting me stay and taking care of me."

"Anytime, you know you're always welcome here." Elisabeth smiled.

I started to make my way to the door, but Josh's voice stopped me.

"I'll walk you back." He had already gotten up off the stool and was starting to walk toward me.

"No Josh...Stay, eat...I'll be fine."

He looked unsure, but I was already stepping out into the fresh air. The sky was really blue this morning and the sun warmed the air. I loved the warm, especially when there was a cool breeze keeping you at just the right temperature. I slowly walked home, feeling groggy. Sure enough, Hunter had been worrying about me. He had heard about my mom and was desperate to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine." I said, barely able to breathe as he squeezed me. "I just really want to go take a shower and clean myself up."

He looked at, face full of concern.

"Don't shut me out Skye; know that you can talk to me about anything."

I nodded. Tears were threatening to emerge again.

"I know I can talk to you...honestly if I need someone you'll be the first person I come to."

He nodded and smiled, releasing me. I got a few more worried glances by the others as I went to my room. I grabbed my towel and went straight to the bathroom. Once in the shower, when I was completely on my own, I allowed the tears to silently fall once more. The pain rattling around in my chest was threatening to destroy me. I was trembling. I turned the shower down, hoping the cold water would bring me back to my senses, but I was temporarily lost in a sea of sadness. Waves of tears escaped from me and I had to sit down in the tub, afraid I would otherwise fall. I remained in the shower for so long that Tasha was sent to bang on the door to make sure I hadn't slit my wrists or something.

"I'm fine!" I called out, repeating the same two words over and over again.

I desperately tried to get control of myself again. I turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping my towel around me I went straight to my room. I got dressed quickly and quietly. I looked into the mirror hanging above the clothes drawers. My eyes were red and puffy and I was pale beyond recognition. I laid down on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. My hair was still soaking wet and I knew I would regret wetting my pillow later on when I wanted to sleep, but right now I couldn't care less. I hadn't had much of a chance to be on my own since it had happened. But it felt nice. I finally had a chance to think, to feel what I wanted to without others judging me. I was surprised to find that I felt angry toward my mom. I had gone through hell to keep her alive for so many years, betraying everyone I loved, and she...she had just gone and left me. But I hated myself for being angry at her. This wasn't her fault. This wasn't anybody's fault. Another mystery flu virus and swept through Terra Nova claiming the lives of many. We was still cut off from 2149, or 2150 as I guess the year would be now, so we hadn't been able to get the necessary medicine. Nobody's fault. So why was I beginning to feel resentment toward Taylor? I guess he had chosen to close us off from 2149, and it was that decision that had caused my mom to not get the treatment she needed. But if he hadn't closed it off then god knows where we'd be now. Taylor would most likely be dead, as would many others. And despite everything, Taylor was a fantastic leader. Without him we'd be nothing. If he hadn't have destroyed Hope Plaza then who knew who would be in charge...maybe Lu...NO! I mentally shouted at myself. That person was not to be thought about, _ever_. He's the one I should be blaming. He started the war between Taylor and his employers, he was the real reason there was no medication.

"Skye?" There was a light tap on the door.

I wiped at my eyes and walked over to the door. Tasha was on the other side. She smiled when she saw me.

"Commander Taylor's here to see you." She announced.

I wiped at my eyes again, self-conscious of their redness, and nodded. I walked past her and out to the living room. Hunter and Max were sat watching Taylor, unsure of what to say. He was leaning against the wall looking around the place. He smiled sadly when he saw me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

I shrugged slightly. _Like utter crap _I thought.

"I'm fine." I had no idea what else to say.

I looked down at the floor. Part of me was still unsure that I wasn't in some terrible nightmare or something. If only I could wake myself up from all of this.

"I'm going to say a few words about everyone who we have lost at noon today in the town square. I thought you would want to be there."

I couldn't look up at him. I didn't want to go. Hearing him talking about my mom would only remind me that she was gone. Just like how I had to sit through the same thing all those years ago when my dad was taken by the syncillic fever. But I had to go, for mom. So I nodded my head and locked eyes with Taylor.

"I'll be there."

He smiled at me and walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Things will get better Skye, I promise."

With that he turned and walked out. Hunter was by my side in seconds, his arm around my shoulders. I knew the way he felt about me, but he knew the way I felt about Josh. Josh and I were a couple now, we had been since the day Taylor had reclaimed Terra Nova. But Hunter still had my back. I think he had accepted that I would only ever see him as a brother.

"I'll come with you to town square." He said.

"Me too." Tasha added.

"Count me in." Max chirped up.

I smiled at them all.

"Thanks guys."


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Hell

**Chapter 3: Burning Hell**

**Skye**

We stood in the town square looking up at Taylor. The Shannon's had joined us, and Josh had taken Hunter's place of arm around my shoulders. Taylor began with his usual "_I'm proud of what we have accomplished_" speech, before reading out the names of all we had lost. My mom's name came last, as she was the latest one to die. He said a little about all of them, but I only really listened when he came to my mom.

"Deborah Tate was a wonderful mother and friend. She always believed the best in everyone and was truly selfless. She always wanted the best for everyone, especially her daughter Skye, and would always put everyone else's wishes before her own. I know that Skye meant the world to her. She would hate to think that Skye is alone now, so I want to take this chance to remind her that she is not alone. Terra Nova is a family. None of us need to be alone during times like this."

This was getting too much. I needed to get out of here, away from everyone, from this, all of it. I pulled away from Josh, who looked at me worriedly. I pushed through the crowds behind me, Josh and Hunter tried to grab me, but I kept on moving forward. Once out of the crowd I ran. I didn't know where I was heading, but I just knew that I needed to get away. I ended up at the other end of Terra Nova by the fence. It barely registered in my head when I squeezed through the gap. I headed toward outpost 13. I used to go there all the time when I was a spy. My heart hammered against my chest and my legs begged me to slow down, but I couldn't. I couldn't listen while everyone asked if I was okay. Of cause I wasn't fucking okay. My mom had just died. Why the hell do people ask such stupid questions? Why was it when someone died everyone suddenly had a story to share about them?

I got to the outpost in record time and leant my head against the cool metal. There was a rover parked next to it, so I guessed someone was inside. Before I knew what I was doing I was sat in the rover turning it on. Mark came running out of the building just in time to see me accelerating away. I could see he was cursing in the wing mirror. I didn't know where I was going, but it just felt good to be doing something other than moping. For the first time since last night I was finally feeling something other than numbness. I screamed with delight as I floored the accelerator. I don't know what it was about someone dying, but it always brought out my rebellious side. It was not long after my dad died that I went OTG on my own for the first time and jumped off Snakehead Falls.

I remained out of the foliage, driving out in the open. That way I could go faster and not be as worried about hitting anything. I drove so far out that I no longer recognised any of this new jungle. It was exciting, not knowing what lied ahead. I kept driving for another half an hour, completely losing myself in the new land, before finally stopping. I got out of the rover, sat down in the long grass and just breathed. Feelings of freedom and weightlessness passed over me. My problems remained in Terra Nova; here I could just forget all of that. I looked up at the clouds. When I first got here I used to love lying in the fields back at Terra Nova with my dad and make shapes. I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep, which I knew was a bad idea whilst I was on my own OTG, but I could not help myself. Soon I was dreaming about running around our old house with a bucket on my head and a shoe I pretended was a gun.

I was awoken with a start by some strange, loud noise. Out here, strange loud noises were not ignored. I got immediately back into the rover and pulled away. I was shocked to see that it was 5 o'clock, according to the watch in the rover. I'd been gone for hours. Taylor would probably shoot me for this. I could still hear the noise, and then suddenly I saw it burning through the sky. A meteor lit up the dusky atmosphere. It was pretty big and moving quickly. I watched, slightly in awe over its power. It burst into several smaller rocks which scattered over the valley. My rover suddenly stopped responding. The power just died yet it still sped onwards. The brakes had cut out and I couldn't steer. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I was headed straight for the dense jungle. I was going to crash into the trees.

"WORK YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!" I hit the dashboard begging for something to happen.

But the rover didn't stop. It was as if it had a mind of its own. My last thoughts were dedicated to my mom, dad and Taylor. Then I crashed into the tree and blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my name, Bucket not Skye, being called. I immediately became aware of the pain in my head. I looked out of the windscreen and saw the fat trunk of the tree that I had hit crushing down on the rover. A large dent had formed in the roof, squashing me down into the seat. Vibrant orange and red flames were dancing on the bonnet, slowly engulfing the rover. I wanted to scream, but the moment I opened my mouth, smoke filled my throat causing me to choke. Pain devoured my body.

I moved, wincing at the throbbing ache, and tried to undo my seatbelt. It was stuck. My attention turned to the crushed door next to me. I pushed on it with all my might, but it wouldn't move. I tried to remain calm, knowing panicking wouldn't help.

"BUCKET!"

I looked out of the small slits in the metal door. A blurry figure was running full pelt toward me. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I tried to call to my rescuer, but words wouldn't form. I punched at the door, but it wouldn't move.

"Bucket!"

When he reached me, he immediately tried to get the door open. I just stared, completely bewildered. I must have been hallucinating. He was dead; I had killed him. I had shot, twice for good measure. Granted, he had moved. But there was no he could have survived those wounds. But then again, I was looking at some pretty compelling evidence that suggested he had done.

I snapped myself out of my confusion, and tried to refocus on the main problem. My mind was beginning to feel foggy. Everything had a blurred edge around it. I knew I couldn't afford to pass out now. I had to get out of the rover. I hammered on the door, willing it to open, but it remained closed holding me captive.

"It's no use, it's stuck!" I yelled.

Lucas shook his head, determination filling his eyes.

"I'm going to get you out of here, you'll be okay. I promise."

I shook my head, but he kept trying. My eyes glanced back over to the front of the rover. The fire crackled menacingly as it slowly spread toward me. Fear was beginning to build in my stomach. Normally I loved watching fire; I could sit and stare at it for ages. But now I could feel myself shaking as it snuck closer and closer to me.

"Bucket." I forced my attention away from the fire, and turned to look back at Lucas. "Just ignore that, okay?" I couldn't speak, panic was gripping me. "Focus on me."

I nodded and kept my eyes firmly on Lucas. The door was beginning to scrape open. It groaned as it was forced to move. I kept pushing at it, and Lucas pulled. The door finally let out one last moan before it gave way. It inched open; the gap just big enough for me to slip through. Lucas appeared in the space. He offered me his hand. I pointed at the belt around my waist.

"It's locked on, I can't move."

Lucas groaned. He pulled out a knife and passed it through to me. I frantically began slicing at the belt, trying desperately to ignore the sadistic crackling from the fire. The heat radiated from it, burning my skin. Sweat was pouring down me and my head was throbbing. But I continued hacking away at the belt. It was a lot thicker than what I had first thought.

"Anytime today Bucket."

I shot a scowl in Lucas's direction. He smirked back.

"I thought I had killed you." I said, trying to take my mind off of my current situation.

He remained silent. Finally the last strand of the belt severed and I squeezed through the thin gap. I barely had time to recover before Lucas had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me away from the rover.

I turned back to look at it just in time to see the whole rover go up in flames. It occurred to me just how close I had come to dying, and I felt myself begin to shake. Goosebumps crept up my arms and my teeth began to chatter. My head was pounding. I could feel warm, sticky liquid dribbling down from the right side of my forehead. I really wanted to lie down. The world around me seemed to be spinning. I felt sick. The rover went up with a boom, and I was suddenly grateful that I hadn't been standing closer. Lucas stopped moving and turned back to look at the devastation, letting go of my wrist.

My legs were wobbling and I could feel myself trembling. I felt Lucas wrap his arm around my waist, trying to keep me steady. I batted him away, not wanting him near me. He should have remained dead. White spots began appearing in my vision, as if small beams of bright light were being shone into my eyes. A cold sweat was forming over my skin. My legs buckled and I collapsed into Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4: Playing With Fire Burns

_Sorry if the story seems to be moving a little quick, but I was just dying to get them back together! I love writing it when Lucas and Skye are together, their chemistry is so interesting and inspiring. TEAM LUCKET _

**Chapter 4: Playing With Fire Burns**

**Lucas**

I caught her as she fell, only to realise she'd passed out. I put her gently on the floor and glanced back at the rover. It had been completely engulfed by flames. I sat down next to her unsure of what to do.

_What were you thinking? _I scolded myself. _You told yourself you would never even think about her again. _Anger boiled in my veins. Strangely it was not directed at her, instead I was just flipping pissed off with myself. I had seen the rover and then heard her shouting. Once the rover had crashed instinct took over and I had raced toward her. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, punishing myself for my stupidity. _You can still sort this out. Just walk away. Get up and walk away_. My legs responded and I pushed myself up. _Now go, leave this bitch and...NO! Don't call her that. Never call her that. _My mind scolded itself. I could feel a headache coming on as the two parts of me battled one another. _Technically I could use her too get to my father...No. Leave her here and hope a carno pays her a visit. _

I started to walk away, but couldn't help glancing back. She looked so...so innocent laying there on her own. She was so small compared to this jungle. _Why the hell are you walking back toward her? Leave her NOW! _

Instinct beat mind in this round and I carefully lifted her up in my arms. If my father was looking for her then he would be drawn to the fire. I had to get away from here. It was not yet time to reveal that I was still alive.

I walked as quietly as I could through the trees, hoping that the majority of the slightly less friendly wildlife had run a mile after hearing that explosion. I would not be able to escape as easily as normal with her in my arms and that meteor, bless its heart, and temporarily bust my gun. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself. Now was not the time to release the beast within.

I reached the camp I had made a few hours prior to this event. I laid her down near the fire, noticing the goose bumps on her arms. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. There was something so tranquil in her face. I tore my eyes away. She was also the reason my father was still breathing. I pulled out the small medical kit Mira had supplied me with from my backpack. She had a large cut on her head. I cleaned it carefully then did my best at stitching. I then stuck a large plaster over it. _Not bad for a physicist_ I praised myself.

I picked up my water bottle and realised it was empty. There was a small stream about 5 minutes away. I started to walk to it. She would have to fend for herself for 10 minutes whilst I went and got a drink. Leaving had been slightly harder then I'd anticipated, but I did it. Part of me hoped when I got back she would be gone...

I dunked the bottle in the water, took a big gulp, refilled it to the top again and began to make my way back to camp, moaning to myself about saving her. I should've let her burn. It's what she deserved after the way she treated me.

I reached the edge of the camp and stopped dead in my tracks. She was sitting up, hand over the plaster. She was frowning, though when she saw me her eyes widened.

"So it wasn't a dream." She sounded distressed.

I moved around the fire and sat on the log. Her blue eyes followed me as I did so. The fire separated us, which I was glad about. I'd always been unpredictable...even I could never predict my next move. It was probably safer for her if there was distance.

She stared at me, possibly waiting for me to respond. If she thought that I was going to speak to her then she was going to be disappointed. I wanted nothing to do with her. Instead I glared into the fire. There was something about watching the flames. I believed there was nothing more captivating than the dance of a fire. I could stare at it for hours and never get bored.

"How are you...alive?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

I was not even sure if it was intended as a question, perhaps just a thought that had escaped from her lips. Whatever it was, I ignored it and remained fixated on the red and yellow wisps that intertwined.

We sat still and silent for a good 10 minutes, if not longer. I usually preferred the silence, but I felt like someone needed to say something. But I was _not _going to speak to her. If she was bothered by the silence then she could speak. I sneaked a glance up at her. She too was gazing at the fire with wonder. The light from the flames seem to make her face shimmer gold and cast intricate shadows on her face. Why did she have to be so tempting?

"What are you doing out here?" The words left my lips before I could prevent them.

She looked directly into my eyes, like she always did. She never shied away from me. This was why I enjoyed her company. Most people just cowered away from me; it got so tiresome. She always spoke her mind, even if it meant offending me – which it usually did. I enjoyed hearing the offence, but only when it came from her. Anybody else risked having the brains blown out.

"It's none of your business." She spat out.

I frowned. I hated not knowing something that I desperately wished to know. It was an extremely frustrating trait of mine.

"Dear sister that is no way to speak to the man who just saved your life." I smirked, knowing my words would piss her off immensely.

I enjoyed these little games we played. Her eyes grew fierce, fiercer then I'd ever seen. I got the feeling this was going to be a particularly interesting game. She stood, desperately trying to gain some authority.

"I am not your sister... you are not my family."

Her words were more level then I had anticipated. She was clearly demonstrating some serious control skills. I grinned back.

"What would our father say if he heard you disowning us?"

She glared at me causing my pulse to quicken. This was the reaction I craved to get.

"Terra Nova is my family...you will _never_ be part of that."

There was something the way she said that...almost remorsefully. It only increased my need, my desire, to know what was going on.

"I would not want to be a part of that..._family_." I cringed on the last word.

"No, well we wouldn't want you to be a part of our family. Taylor rejoices at the idea you are dead, as do we all, and I bet your mother is pleased she died before she had to see you like this."

It was like a switch had been flipped in my mind. One second I was sat on the log, in the next I had Skye pinned up against a tree, my hand squeezing her neck.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN!" I screamed into her face.

She flinched slightly, but she never looked away. I could see the fear in her eyes, but she tried to remain calm. I sighed, forcing the beast back into its cage. I removed my hand from her throat and leant my forehead on hers.

"Oh Bucket, why do you have to do this to me?" I turned away and went back to the fire. It was beginning to die down. "I'm gunna go get some more kindling."

I didn't look back at her, not even a glance. I had acted irresponsibly, but she should know by now that she should _never_ speak about my mother in that way. I breathed in the cool night air and tried to extinguish the fiery rage.


	5. Chapter 5: The Proposition

_OMG so I can't believe that people are actually reading this, and I'm even more shocked people have favourited! Thank you so much, this is my first fanfic so I'm so excited that people seem to be reading and hopefully enjoying. This chapter is for you! Please let me know what you think :) xx_

**Chapter 5: The Proposition**

**Skye**

I didn't look at him as he left the camp. I could feel myself trembling, not that I would ever let him see how much he scared me. I knew I shouldn't have brought up the topic of his mother. It was stupid and unkind of me. But I hadn't been able to stop myself. Lucas had this way of getting under my skin like no one else. He caused me to think and behave irrationally.

I leant my head back against the tree trunk trying to slow my heart rate down. Pure adrenaline coursed through my veins and I couldn't stop my hands from fidgeting. I needed to get away from him, get back to Terra Nova. Mark would have informed Taylor about me stealing the rover and he'd come looking for me...right? Even if he did they would have to walk. Surely the sonic blast sent from the meteor would have affected Terra Nova as well. I was unsure how far away I was from home. I had never been to this part of the jungle before, so I guessed I was a good 30 klicks or more out...

Lucas returned carrying logs and kindling in his arms. He looked slightly surprised to see me still leaning against the tree, but he said nothing. He just went over to the fire and gradually built it back up.

He sat back down on the log and fished around in his backpack. He pulled out something which was wrapped in an old looking rag. There were a couple portions of meat. He glanced over at me.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. I hadn't realised how much until seeing the meat. My stomach felt uncomfortably empty and my legs felt a little wobbly. I watched as he placed the meat over the fire in a tin pan like object. The meat smelt good as it cooked.

"What kind of meat is it?" I asked as I moved closer.

I sat on the log, as far away from Lucas as was physically possible. He looked over at me, his green eyes focused on mine.

"It's from this large fish." He gestured with his hands at the size and width of the fish. "Catfish I think. I caught it earlier...why?" He glanced down at the meat then back up at me, his eyebrow cocked. "You're not a vegetarian are you?"

I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"No. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a Slasher or something."

He smirked at me and I waited for the cocky comment which always followed.

"Don't think you could handle a Slasher? They're pretty tasty."

I shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong eating them would be great revenge for all the times they have attacked me...but what if you ate a Slasher who had eaten a person? That's disgusting...Wouldn't that count as some form of cannibalism?"

I looked over at Lucas and laughed. His jaw had actually dropped slightly and I think I had successfully confused him. That actually made me feel kinda smart.

"I think you're over thinking it Bucket." He said smiling.

I shuddered at hearing that name; the name my mom had given me. Though I pushed it too one side, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Maybe you're just under thinking it." I countered.

He smirked at me. Lucas wasn't half bad looking when he smiled. There was a warm feeling which filled my stomach when he smiled at me with that genuine smile of his. It showed that there were still things that Lucas genuinely cared about, and I was starting to consider the small possibility that I was one of them. For some reason that made me feel sort of special.

His attention turned back to the meat. It was cooking through nicely. There was only one bowl in his backpack, so he decided to cut the meat up and place the bowl in between us. We sat in silence as we picked at the meat, but it didn't feel particularly awkward.

My mind kept drifting back to Taylor and Terra Nova. Part of me wanted to go, get back to the safety of home. But part of me wanted to stay out here. Here I had no problems. Sure my parents were still dead, but out here I wasn't reminded of them as much. Out here I didn't have people who tried to sympathise with me. I could just forget how fucked up my life was. I felt free out here, and I liked that feeling.

I glanced over at Lucas. He was gazing at the fire. I knew that I could not stay here with him; not that I would want to anyway. I had tackled this jungle so many times before; when I had gone to the Sixers camp, or snuck out with my friends to drink moonshine. But that felt different somehow. From Terra Nova to the Sixers camp, it had taken about twenty minutes. Mira had eyes everywhere, so although I had been on my own, I hadn't exactly felt like I was alone. Or I had been with my friends, whom had had my back. If I stayed out here on my own, then I really would be alone. I would have to survive the jungle using only my skills and knowledge. I found the idea really enticing.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lucas was looking at me. There was no emotion on his face. I hated not being able to read him; not being able to predict his next move.

"Honestly...I was wondering what happens next." I answered.

I forced my eyes to remain latched onto his. If I looked away he'd get the upper hand. I had to stand my ground. Plus if I looked away, I may have missed a flicker of emotion, which would have allowed me to get an idea of what he was thinking or feeling. So far he had kept his emotions hidden deep within.

"I had been considering that as well."

I nodded my head slightly, unsure of what to say next. I guessed he would wait for me to speak next, intrigued as to what I would say. I kept my mouth shut, not willing to let him control my actions. He sighed and broke the silence first, causing me to smile internally.

"I guess you wish to go back to Terra Nova..."

Again I kept my mouth shut, unsure of how to respond. If I said I wanted to remain out here a little longer, just to get my mind straightened back out, he would probably take that the wrong way? He'd assume I wanted to stay with him and I was definitely not prepared to give him that idea.

"I have a proposition." He said and I waited for him to continue, interested in what he was going to say. "There is something I need three more klicks south," He gestured in the direction I had been headed in the rover. "After that I am going back north, Terra Nova is on the way to my destination...if you do not mind taking a small detour first, I will escort you back to Terra Nova."

His green eyes seem to pierce straight through to my soul as I processed his words, looking for his hidden motive.

"You don't mind me going back to Terra Nova?" I questioned.

For some reason I had gotten it into my head that he would want me to remain out here, with him. I had never even considered the idea that he would offer to take me to Terra Nova himself. It seemed too good to be truly really. He must have had some ulterior motive.

"Actually I would be quite glad to get rid of you...you have a habit of destroying my plans."

He gave me that smile, the one I swear I've seen on a hungry Slasher before. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. A sudden desire to move further away from him took over, and I tried subtly moving further along the log. I still kept my eyes locked with his though, trying to maintain some authority in the situation.

"How long will it take, to get back to Terra Nova I mean?"

He shrugged slightly and silently began calculating.

"Depends on how fast we move...I'd say a week, hopefully sooner."

I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling quite dry. I craved to change the subject, go back to me questioning the ethics of eating Slasher meat.

There was a way around this though. I could go back to Terra Nova on my own. I knew I would be safer with Lucas, possibly, but the thought of spending one whole week with only him unsettled me.

"I could make it back on my own." I tried to make my voice authoritative, though I lost any credibility when he smirked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sure you could Bucket, sure you could." His voice reeked with sarcasm. "All I'm saying is that there is safety in numbers."

I hated when he spoke down to me, like I was some illiterate child. It made my skin crawl. My legs pushed me up off the log and I started walking away from him.

"I could too," I snapped. "I'll show you."

"Good luck dear sister."

I stormed out of camp to the sound of his laughter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Warrior Princess

_Just a quick Lucas chapter so you know what he was up 2 :-) Will load the next chapter straight after this, hope you enjoy x_

_P.S. I would like to dedicate this to xuisi95, cos seeing your review really made my day :-D_

**Chapter 6: The Warrior Princess**

**Lucas**

I had been tracking her for most of the night. She hadn't returned like I had assumed she would, after she had stormed out; and like the good big brother I was, I silently followed her, making sure she didn't get into too much trouble. I knew this meant I would be late back to the Sixers, but Mira would just have to wait. She often forgot I was in charge, so not sticking to her schedule would help remind her that I owned her. She was my puppet to do with what I liked. The only reason for her being here in this time was to help me with whatever I needed. It was about bloody time she remembered that.

Skye had impressed me so far. She had found a suitable place to start a camp, and had a good, strong fire going. I was not entirely sure if she knew where she was going; although heading north in the general direction of Terra Nova, she was slowing turning toward the west. But I left her to it, figuring I'd only damage her pride if I told her of her mistake.

She'd clearly been top of her class in survival training though. I was completely absorbed as I watched her distinguish between edible and non-edible plants, eat some beetle grubs and test for the cleanliness of the water. She was like some warrior princess. It suited her through and through.

I knew I should get back to my mission, the reason for me being here. But I did not like the idea of Skye being out here on her own without a weapon. The guns were still down from last night's meteor. But unlike her, I had a knife and the barb from a Slasher's tail. She was extremely vulnerable. The only thing which separated her from a predator attack was that thin, white, cotton top she wore.

I sighed. She had survived the night, which was the hardest part. If I kept following her then I would only get led away from my destination. I glanced at her one last time, and then slowly started walking away in the opposite direction. She was not my problem anymore...she never really had been. The only reason I would even give her the time of day was simply because I enjoyed her feisty nature. I had never met a person like her, and for that reason and that reason alone, I felt drawn to her. She was clever and had an answer for anything and everything. It was like the other night when she had considered whether it was right or not to eat a Slasher. I had never considered that before...I was almost positive no one had ever considered that before. Her mind worked differently to others. She was compassionate, though still strong. I liked how she had said she would have enjoyed eating the Slasher for revenge purposes. My hand brushed the scars on my neck. After my extremely close encounter with the Nykoraptor I found a sadistic pleasure in killing and eating them whenever I could.

I finally got back to my camp. The fire had died out long ago, with only a few golden embers still glowing. I quickly packed everything up and then headed for my target, desperately trying to prevent my mind from coming up with worse case scenarios for Skye.


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack

_Here is the next chapter, love to know what you all think :-)_

**Chapter 7: The Attack**

**Skye**

It was so peaceful out here on my own. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I was pleased that I had chosen to leave Lucas and get back home on my own. I knew Terra Nova was north from here, and that was easy to find thanks to the survival training I had taken with Wash. I just looked for the moss on the trees.

It was actually quite fun and exciting being out here. I was starting to understand how Lucas could enjoy being outside like this all the time. Not knowing what was around the next corner gave me such a thrill. I thought Taylor would be quite proud of me if I got home in one piece, knowing how far I'd come on my own.

I'd progressed about another two klicks or more before I needed to stop. All my joints ached. Although I hadn't been hurt too seriously in the rover accident, I did have some pretty extensive bruising and cuts. The bruising didn't concern me too much, but if the cuts started bleeding I could have attracted some unwanted company.

I pushed that idea out of my head. I didn't want to start coming up with worst case scenarios. I'd only scare myself. Out here I needed to remain tough and in control. I stretched out on the leafy green floor. I felt really tired, but I knew if I was going to sleep then I would have to prepare a proper camp. That usually took the best part of an hour. I sighed to myself. It was times like this that a part of me, a _very_ small part, slightly missed Lucas. He was really handy at whipping up a camp. He was also stronger than I was, so could happily pull a convenient sitting log over. I had tried to move a log when I had first left two nights ago, but my already aching arms and legs had screamed at me to stop.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. Where I was sat now wasn't very open. I would have preferred to be somewhere where I could see around myself better. That way, in theory, nothing could sneak up on me. Though without a gun I wasn't sure I would be able to prevent an attack...

I stood up and brushed myself down. The light was beginning to fade, so I would have to act quite quickly. I started walking around, looking for a good place to start camp. I tried to quicken my pace, aware of the declining sun. I could hear the jungle beginning to wake up, and I started scolding myself for not making camp sooner.

"I bet Lucas is sat in front of a warm fire by now." I grumbled to myself through gritted teeth.

A strange sound coming from somewhere around me caused me to stop suddenly. It had sounded like a pitiful cry from some sort of dinosaur. The cry had stopped almost as suddenly as it had started, and that was what scared me. The only reason a screech would stop that suddenly was if something had made it stop.

"Stay calm." I reminded myself. "It was possibly just a howler."

I looked around at some of the nearby trees, figuring I could spend the night in one of them. The trees here seemed gigantic. Their branches were all quite high up. I didn't think I'd be able to reach them. Normally I would have tried to scramble up, but I knew I couldn't afford to make a lot of noise. That cry had sounded too close for my liking.

Taking a deep breath, I continued walking forward, being extra careful not to make a sound. A low, throaty snarl rumbled through the air, and I halted once more. My eyes traced every area. I peeked behind me, but all I could see were the green leaves I had just pushed through. Swallowing down the growing panic, I forced myself to move. In the distance I could hear the trickling of water. Holding my breath, I headed toward it hoping there would be a cave or something I could hide in. I darted out of the menacing trees and took two steps out onto the rocky ground before stopping dead in my tracks.

The stream was wide, at least five or six metres. It didn't look deep though. The blue water sparkled under the setting sun. But I barely noticed that. My eyes had latched on to what were standing by the stream slightly further down from where I was.

Five Slashers stood munching on a carcass; I thought it may have been a Hadrosaur, but it was hard to tell as half of its flesh had been torn away. Blood was splattered everywhere, and was oozing into the stream. I guessed the beasts had pounced when the Hadrosaur had been drinking. None of the Slashers had seen me...yet. I needed to move extremely quietly. Although they were distracted by their meal I knew they would be listening acutely for any approaching predators.

I had to move before they saw me, but it felt like I was rooted to the spot. Ever since that incident with Josh and the others I had been a little more wary when it came to Slashers. That had been the closest I had ever come to being eaten. But there were two major differences about that situation; firstly I had been with friends whom I trusted, and second we had had working guns. Now I didn't even have a knife.

I inhaled slightly, afraid the Slashers would hear me breathing, and slowly began retreating back into the trees. Years of walking with my dad and Taylor had taught me how to move silently, but I was still afraid I would tread on something. I felt an object, a rock maybe, by my foot and I held my breath as I manoeuvred around it.

Just as I was about to step back into the safety of the trees, I heard something behind me, like a low growling. My head whipped around as my heart pounded in my chest. All I saw were trees. I allowed my mouth to twitch into a small smile and then looked back around.

A cold shiver ran down my spine and my mouth went dry. I looked straight at the bloody corpse, which was no longer being blocked by Slasher bodies. My eyes frantically looked around, but they'd gone. The Slashers had just disappeared. I couldn't breathe. Another hoarse grumble erupted from behind me. Any logic left me and I made a mad dash forward. My eyes focused on a tree across the other side of the river with branches low enough for me to climb. I felt like I was barely moving even though I was running at full pelt. I could hear growls echoing around me. My hand stretched out longing for the branch. Instead, it was met sharply by a swinging Slasher tail.

Pain immediately shot through my arm. My sleeve was already soaked with blood and I fell to the ground from the force of the attack. For some reason I screamed for Lucas, maybe figuring out he was the closest person to me. I turned over on the ground so I was lying on my back. Two Slashers were in front of me, slowly edging closer, enjoying the hunt. Two were behind me, mimicking the actions of the two in front. I could not see the fifth. I knew it was probably lurking in the dark trees somewhere so in case I somehow got past the four here, the fifth could stop me.

I looked around desperately hoping there was a weapon of some sort I could defend myself with. Clearly today was not my lucky day. The Slashers got closer still, drawing out my suffering. I held in tears, not wanting to give these monsters the pleasure of making me cry. In fact I forced myself to stand back up. My eyes lifted up to the sky,

"See you soon mom." I smiled up at the first few stars twinkling in the twilight.

I closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was one of the Slashers in front of me begin to pounce. A bang exploded through my ears, followed by a loud thump. I felt the floor under me rattle. There were three more shots and then silence. My eyes sprung open. There was a dead Slasher inches from my feet. Its blood trickled out of a hole in the side of its head. Behind that, there was another dead Slasher. I turned around. The two which had been stalking me from behind, also lay crumpled on the ground. I frowned and looked around. My eyes locked onto his piercing green stare. He was on the other side of the stream, about thirty metres from me.

He kept his gun locked in his hand as he neared me. I remained fixed to the spot. The water came up to his knees, but he just splashed through it. He was by my side in a matter of seconds.

"You called." He said.

I grinned; the sudden elation that I was still alive hit me. I wanted to throw my arms around Lucas; applaud him for his immaculate timing. But instead I just shook my head at him.

"I never thought I would actually be pleased to see you!"

He smirked and placed the gun back in his holster. His eyes immediately went to my arm. He grabbed it and gently pulled the sleeve up. Although I had worked in the hospital with Elisabeth, I still got a little squeamish. I almost passed out at the sight of my arm. The skin from my wrist all the way up my forearm had been completely mangled. Blood literally squirted out from it. Lucas pulled me over to the stream and sat me down on one of the rocks. I was pleased he had because the terror of the whole situation was beginning to catch up with me and I could feel my legs shaking. He stood up straight and pulled his shirt off over his head. For a second all I could do was stare and his tanned muscles, then the realisation that he was stripping off hit me.

"What the hell?" I asked, forcing my eyes back up to his.

He smirked at me and ripped the shirt in half.

"Don't get too excited Bucket."

He crouched down in front of me and grabbed my arm. I watched as he began wrapping the shirt around the wound. As he worked, his eyes gazed intently at my arm. The blood quickly soaked through one half of the shirt, so he began tying the other half around as well. I was beginning to feel faint. I watched, waiting for blood to appear, but it didn't

Lucas sighed in relief, making me realise just how bad it was. I felt like the trees were spinning slightly and my head suddenly felt really heavy. My eyes closed and my stomach churned. I felt Lucas lightly stroke my cheek. My eyes snapped back open and I batted him away, frowning. Something fierce flashed across his eyes, but he made no comment. My gaze dropped back down to my arm. Blood still hadn't seeped through, but it was throbbing like mad.

"Do you think it hit...LUCAS WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I saw the fifth Slasher suddenly emerge from the trees running straight for us.

He whizzed around pulling out the gun. The shot went right between the eyes of the Slasher and it slid, almost in slow motion, down to the ground, hopefully joining the others in Slasher hell. My heart skipped a beat, but Lucas just casually turned and crouched back down in front of me, putting the gun back in the holster. I stared at the crumpled corpses, my heart hammering against my chest.

"I thought the guns would still be dead." I commented, forgetting what I had been about to ask.

He nodded and smirked.

"I also was unsure whether the gun was working. Luckily for you it was."

I smiled back at him. I guessed it had been my lucky day after all. If that gun hadn't worked then I would be dead. If Lucas hadn't been here then I would be dead. That thought swiftly hit me. How had Lucas appeared so quickly? We had been travelling in opposite directions.

"How did you find me so fast?" I asked, annoyance at the idea he had been following me beginning to churn in my stomach.

"I'd been setting up camp on the other side of the stream when I heard you shout my name. I was actually surprised that you were still this far back."

I went to fold my arms, remembered the deep scratch on my arm and left them by my side.

"I thought I had been progressing quite quickly." I announced grumpily.

He smiled at me, and it seemed like a real smile, not his usual mocking grin.

"You have...I'm running late for something so I didn't stop to sleep last night or the night before."

"You didn't sleep at all?" I questioned.

He shook his head. He didn't even look or sound that tired. I hated not getting enough sleep. It made me go slow for the rest of the day.

"Well then if you want me to take the first watch back at the camp, so you can get some shut eye, I will." I offered feeling like I owed him something.

A flicker of emotion passed across his face. It happened so quickly that I hadn't been able to identify what it was.

"Does this mean we're teaming up again?" He grinned at me, his old sarcastic smile returning.

"Well...I...If the cut on my arm gets worse I may need y...someone to help me...besides, you've got a working gun." I could feel my cheeks heating up.

He laughed, and for once I actually thought it was a one hundred percent genuine laugh. I had to smile back at him. There was something about how happy he was over all this that caused this warm sensation in my stomach. Although I liked the feeling it felt wrong. I made myself think of Josh waiting for me in Terra Nova. He was probably worried sick.

Lucas stood up and offered me his hand. Something in me shouted at me to take it. But I stood up on my own, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of needing his help. He rolled his eyes.

"This way dear sister." He said gesturing back toward the direction he had come in.

He then turned and began leading the way back to the safety of his camp.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

_Hey guys, sorry I didn't upload this yesterday but I'm back at college and I just didn't have the time... Thank you so much for all of you who are still reading. Let me know what you think of this next chapter. :-) x_

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Lucas**

I watched Skye wishing I could sleep as peacefully as she did. I was too irritated to sleep. I had convinced myself to leave her and she had almost gotten killed. For some inexplicable reason I actually cared whether she survived or not. I cared so fucking much I was going within walking distance of Terra Nova. I should have just forced her to come with me, but I definitely did not want her to become mixed up in my plans. They were dangerous, and the idea of her getting hurt bothered me.

I shuffled around, trying to get comfy. Skye was lying on her side. She had her arm outstretched toward where I was sitting. It was taking all my willpower not to go and hold it.

I had never felt this way before. I hated it. For so long now I had managed to switch off all emotions that were not rage. But whenever I was in close proximity with _her_ she flipped the switch back on, forcing me to feel. I despised her for it. My arms crossed over my chest and I looked away.

It was still dark, dark enough for me to consider trying to get some more sleep. I had drifted off once or twice, but then I had heard something and immediately forced myself awake, ready to defend her from anything. Of course each time nothing had been there, nothing but my own blasted imagination. I detested this caring thing. I wanted to turn it off, walk away and leave her here. Get back to my main purpose. I glanced over at the still body and immediately felt guilty for thinking about leaving her.

She was tough and strong. But unfortunately there were things still tougher and stronger than her. I would have never forgiven myself if I had left her on her own again. My ability to hold a grudge had already shown to be destructive. If I turned on myself god knows what I would do...

"Mom?" My gaze fell upon the still sleeping girl. "Mom don't leave me!"

She wasn't only talking in her sleep but crying. I frowned. Her hand reached even further in my direction. I considered taking it, and then I mentally hit myself for having such a thought.

"Mom...PLEASE!"

She was getting louder now. I looked around, hoping she wouldn't attract anything she shouldn't.

"MOM!"

She was screaming and I knew I had to intervene. I crawled slowly over to her, not wanting to startle her. I took her outstretched hand in mine.

"Bucket?" I whispered.

She started to writhe around on the floor. I kept her hand in mine, hoping she wasn't having some sort of fit. In times like this I wished I had more of a medical knowledge. I reached out and stroked her face. She violently jumped into a sitting position, her eyes immediately opening wide. Her breathing was erratic and she was pale. I glanced briefly down at her arm, which I had bandaged once we had returned to the camp earlier, and was pleased to see the blood had not soaked through. I made a mental note too later unwrap it and make sure it wasn't infected.

She didn't try to bat me away like what she usually did. Instead she leaned in closer resting her head on my shoulder, completely startling me. My hand dropped from her cheek and the other released her wrist. She didn't move away though and I could feel myself tensing up the longer she remained this close. I thought maybe she was still asleep; surely if she were awake she would have pulled away by now...no, she would never have gotten this close to me in the first place. All of my defences dropped and for the first time in a long time I had completely lost control over the situation. I was entirely at her mercy.

She brought her hand up to her face swiping at the tears she had involuntarily shed. I remained still. I was not even sure I had breathed since she had rested her head on me. I wanted to pull away, put some well needed space between us, and tell her to _never_ get that close to me again. But I didn't; I couldn't move. I did not think even a Nykoraptor could have moved me.

"Ummm... Bucket?" My voice sounded shaky.

It pissed me off that she had this much of an affect over me. She flinched when I spoke. Had she remembered who I was and realised she should never have gotten this close? She still did not move away though, so I assumed not. I remembered her flinching away the previous day when I had called her Bucket. _I refuse to stop calling her by this name_ I thought to myself.

She sat up and turned to face me. I finally breathed again, pleased to have my personal space back. I didn't like people getting that close to me without my say so. Any anger or resentment I felt toward her about what she had just done immediately melted away when I saw her face. Sadness and remorse was etched all over her delicate features. Her cheeks still glistened from the escaped tears and fear tinted her eyes.

_Whoever has caused her this pain is going to pay_ I mentally promised myself. I would torment the person responsible for this. Rage boiled inside of me, comforted only by my thoughts of torture.

"What's wrong? Who's upset you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

I could see fresh tears in her eyes, though she quickly wiped them away with her hand. She inhaled and I could hear the shakiness of her breathing.

"It's my mom." She breathed. "She's dead."

Her voice faltered on the last word. This time she let the tears flow, no longer caring about trying to remain strong in my presence. I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. I knew exactly what she was going through, I understood the pain. I knew I could say nothing to make her feel better and that frustrated me. My hand crept towards the waves of her hair and comfortingly stroked.

"You learn to live with the pain."

I was not going to lie to her. The pain never leaves like what so many try to have you believe. Its intensity and crippling hold over you reduces with time, but it never leaves. Some days you woke up and just felt like crying and giving up. At other times you allow yourself to remember, and find that you are comforted by the memories. Eventually you may even be able to bring yourself to laugh once more at the memory.

Skye had leant into my hand, which had stopped stroking her hair. She angrily wiped at her tears, but I grabbed her wrist. For so long I had forced myself to hide my emotions, lock them up somewhere so deep inside of me, even I had trouble locating them. If I had dealt with my emotions then maybe things would be different today. Maybe Skye and I would be having this conversation inside Terra Nova. She needed to release the grief and the anger. I didn't want her to end up like me, so afraid of the emotions that I just made myself feel numb all the time.

"I can't deal with this." She said and I could see she was trying to hide away from the pain. "Not now."

"You have too. She's dead, Skye...Your mother's dead. Nothing you do can bring her back. You will have to deal with this sooner or later..." Harsh but true.

"You mean like how you dealt with it." I could hear the venom in her voice as she pulled away from me.

Anger surged through me, but I franticly tried to stop it from surfacing. She had turned her back to me and I knew I had to say something to her. My heart began pounding and I chewed on the inside of my cheek, as I prepared to tell her the one thing I had never admitted to anyone.

"I hated my mother for leaving me." So many emotions swept through me. I needed to punch something, release the beast. Stop feeling and caring. But when Skye turned back to face me I knew I had to continue. "Even though I knew it wasn't her fault..."

I could feel my voice shake. My throat felt dry and this anger bubbled in my stomach. I was scared what I was going to do.

"I went through hell for my mom..." I looked up at Skye as she spoke. "I hated her too when she...when she died."

She moved to sit next to me again. Feeling her warmth gave me some comfort. I wished I could cry like her. I had never shed a tear over my mother's death. Instead of sadness there had been anger. Instead of mourning for my mother, I had begun resenting my father. The last time I had cried was just before my mother had been hacked into pieces.

Skye rested her head on my shoulder again. I instinctively tensed up. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. She allowed herself to keep crying and I allowed myself to remember.


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

_Here's another one just to make up for me not posting yesterday :-) It's only small, but I thought I should explore how Skye is feeling after last night...enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

**Skye**

When I opened my eyes they stung like crazy. I was lying on the floor; my head was rested on Lucas's shoulder. My arm, the one the Slasher had taken a piece out from, was draped over his chest. His arm was around me, holding me against him. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly. He appeared to be asleep, however I wouldn't be surprised if he was feigning. I felt like I should move, but I was comfortable and he was warm.

I made my mind think of Josh. _He's your boyfriend_ I reminded myself; though I could not deny that something had happened between me and Lucas last night. He had said what I needed to hear, made me feel what I needed to feel. I had a feeling he had also dealt with a few of his own demons. Lucas understood me. Josh did not. He couldn't. I didn't blame him; in fact I was pleased he couldn't. I really liked his parents, and I would hate to think of one of them dying. I couldn't even comprehend what kind of an effect that would have on Zoe. She was still so young.

I looked back up at Lucas, desperately trying to work out his level of consciousness. I carefully moved my arm back to my side. He did not react, so I slowly sat up. Again he made no reaction. I looked down at his face. He looked so innocent when he slept. It made him look a lot younger. He actually looked kinda peaceful. It suited him. I got up slowly and crept out of camp, suddenly realising my full bladder. When I returned he hadn't moved. I was starting to worry if he was okay or not. I considered waking him up, but I had noticed that he rarely slept, so I decided to leave him.

My stomach was really empty. I needed food. I went over to his backpack and unzipped it as quietly as I could. I frowned when I saw the contents. There were rocks. I picked one up. Why would someone weigh themselves down with rocks?

"What are you doing Bucket?"

His voice was right by my ear. I jumped, not having heard him move. The rock fell out of my hand and onto the floor. I turned round. He was standing right behind me. He didn't look angry, but he did not look overly happy either.

"I'm hungry...I was just looking for some food." I managed to keep my voice calm.

I picked up the rock I'd dropped and placed it back in the pack, which he zipped back up. His gaze then turned back to me.

"I ran out of food yesterday." He said coolly.

I didn't say anything. The expression on his face was hard and blank. Any connection I had thought we had shared was gone. What had happened last night had happened last night, and the feelings were clearly not being brought into today. His eyes lacked any emotion but I kept mine locked on, hoping to elicit some sort of feeling. He sighed, but his expression didn't soften.

"I'll go find something."

He turned abruptly and left. I already missed the Lucas from last night, the one who had shown me his emotions, who had trusted me with his true feelings about the death of his mother. That Lucas had cared about me, had wanted to help me. This Lucas just wanted to get me back to Terra Nova so I was no longer in his way. A pang of agony went through my chest, though I'm not sure what it meant.


	10. Chapter 10: Five Minutes

_So I have the whole day off today, and instead of doing coursework I figured my time would be better spent writing about my favourite couple ;-) So here is the first of hopefully many chapters, enjoy! :-D_

**Chapter 10: Five Minutes**

**Lucas**

I couldn't handle being around her. I wished I had never confided in her last night. The caring thing had gotten out of control; I had been unable to stand seeing her that sad.

I ran through the green forest, desperately trying to get away from her presence. It didn't feel like I would ever be able to put enough distance between us. She was everywhere I looked. The sky was suddenly the exact same blue as her eyes; the long grass seemed as wavy as her hair. I kept running, further and further; my legs screamed at me to stop, begging for a rest.

I didn't stop until I got to the stream. Just seeing the dead Slashers were enough to make me want to get back to her; remind me of what our separation could bring. I had to get her back to Terra Nova. There I knew she would be safe and happy. Although I would miss her she would no longer be a distraction. Besides, I planned to pay Terra Nova another visit in the upcoming months. I would see her then, piss her off, remind her of whom and what I really am and then she would hate me again. Everything would be back to normal. She would wish me dead and I would be on my own, looking out for me and me alone.

But now there was a problem. She had seen what was in the bag. I hoped she believed them to be rocks, boring old grey rocks. If she had recognised them, if she told my father she would ruin everything...again.

I knew there was a simple way to prevent her from telling my father; _kill her_ I told myself. Deep down though I knew I would never be able to. I could probably leave her again. I had done it once before; though she had almost died.

"I can't leave her..." I whispered to myself.

I slumped down on one of the rocks by the stream. Why couldn't I leave her? She was just a stupid girl. Nothing more. I hated feeling like this. It was like I had completely lost control over myself. I couldn't afford to screw up again. She had to stay away from me.

I remained on the rock for about half an hour before I finally decided it was time to go back. When I returned Skye was pulling beetle grubs from the trunk of a tree. It hit me that I had forgotten all about the food. I considered sneaking back and going to get some, but Skye turned around and looked at me. Noticing my empty hands she held out my wooden bowl to me.

"Grub?" She asked.

I shook my head and went over to retrieve my backpack. Everything, except for the bowl, was neatly packed in there. I turned to face her.

"You alright to walk and eat?"

She nodded.

"Why the rush?" She inquired.

_Because I want to get as far away from you as soon as possible_ I thought. I couldn't say that too her though. So I shrugged and began walking, hearing Skye following me.

"Thought you would want to get home."

She didn't say anything, so neither did I. The only time we spoke was if we had a disagreement in which way to travel or what to do next.

"Can I please just have a five minute sit down?" She begged me.

I swear I would have moved faster if my partner was a snail. I looked at her and registered the pain on her face. She was black and blue from the rover accident and was probably still recovering from the Slasher attack. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I removed the backpack, placing it next to me, and sat down on the floor, my back leaning against a tree. Skye mirrored my position on a tree opposite me. Although I wasn't looking at her I knew she was watching me. I could feel the warmness of her gaze.

"Lucas?"

My eyes automatically met hers. I could not distinguish the emotions on her face. She looked neither sad nor happy. I hated not knowing what she was feeling. Most people wore their emotions on their sleeves. Skye did a good job of concealing hers, especially when she was in my presence. That was part of the reason I found her so intriguing, because I couldn't read her. She was a mystery to me, and my mind craved to work her out.

"What are the rocks?" She asked.

"None of your business." I snapped back, turning my gaze away from her.

I could feel the air around us begin to tense up. Things were about to heat up for sure. Skye could stand people snapping at her almost as much as I could. I knew I would get an ear full, but that was probably for the best. We needed to remind each other how much we despised one another.

"Have I done something to upset you or something?" I could hear the emotion begin to rise in her voice.

I glanced back her way and shrugged. I did not know how to express my feelings about this whole situation to her. It was easier just to shut her out along with everything else in my life. I heard her mutter something to herself, but I could not make out what she said. She sounded pissed off though.

"You're impossible! Did you know that? Of course you know that...I bet everyone tells you...Y'know last night, I actually thought I was starting to break through that wall of yours...I actually thought that you...you cared about me." I forced my eyes to remain fixed on a blade of grass. It whipped about in the wind, offering me a small distraction from her words. "But I forgot...you're Lucas Taylor...you're _incapable_ of caring..."

Her voice faltered, just slightly. I risked a peek up. She wasn't looking at me. Her words told me that I wasn't the only one who had felt something spark between us last night. Maybe she had thought that would have changed me somehow. Changed who I was and what I wanted to accomplish. What a stupid, naive, little girl she was. One night could not change years of hating my father. I saw no other ending for me. My father and I could not survive in the same world. One would kill the other. I was sure of it. Though, knowing our luck, we would both die and would be forced to put up with each other in hell. I smirked at the thought.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and stretched my back. I threw my rucksack back over my shoulder and looked at Skye. She was eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged back.

"It's been five minutes."

She rolled her eyes and glared. I started walking, and quickly heard her scramble up and begin to follow. She knew how vulnerable she was out here with that wound on her arm. Every predator would be drawn to the smell of the blood. She probably figured her best chances were if she remained with me. Otherwise I have no doubt that she would have remained sat down for as long as she wanted, proving to me that I didn't own her. Part of me wished that there were other reasons for her wanting to remain with me. But I was not going to even consider the thoughts of my weaker self. Skye was better off with that Shannon boy.


	11. Chapter 11: An Answer For An Answer

**Chapter 11: An Answer For An Answer**

**Skye**

I got the feeling that if I hadn't been here, Lucas would have travelled through the night again. He was stupid. If he was tired then his reactions would be slower and then he would be more at risk at being attacked and killed. I had pointed this out to him, and his mocking words still rung through my heard: _I didn't realise you cared Bucket_. He had flashed me that false, devious smile. It had pissed me off.

Now I had been deemed an invalid, so I was sat on a log, gutting this poor fish Lucas had caught about an hour previously, whilst he worked on a fire. Watching him hunt had been amazing. I had sat down at the side of the lake, my feet dangling in, whilst Lucas had waded out waist deep. He had been so still, literally like a statue. I had never seen him be that still before. I didn't realise he could be so patient. Then he had suddenly struck the water with his bare hands. The fish had squirmed around. I had thought for sure he would have dropped it. But he somehow managed to get his knife into the fish's side and then he triumphantly swum back to me. He had done the whole thing without his shirt on, and I had surprised (and slightly disgusted) myself by how much extra joy that had given me. Despite everything I had to admit, Lucas looked really good without a shirt. Years of being out here alone had given him prominent muscles. His skin was tanned and scarred, giving him this pretty bad boy kind of look. It definitely differed from Josh's pasty skin and less noticeable four-pack.

I gazed at Lucas now. I couldn't help myself. Three years ago I had only ever heard stories about him; Taylor's son who had been missing for years, presumed dead. No one had known what had happened in August 2138. Taylor hadn't told anyone, and Lucas could barely think about it. Two year ago I detested him. Whenever I had laid eyes on him I had seen a murderer, a monster. He had threatened my mother's life, Josh's life...my life! He was responsible for many deaths, including Wash's and Kara's. He would have stabbed his own father to death if I hadn't intervened.

Out here though, I had seen this other side to him. I would never forget what he had done...but I had begun to question more why he had done it. I no longer believed he simply hated his father. I now understood how his mother's death would have screwed up his mind. He had made me deal with my emotions, and I think that was why I no longer felt angry toward my mom, and instead just felt sad. The pain no longer crippled me, causing me to act irrationally. I knew I had Lucas to thank for that. He hadn't dealt with his mom's death, I knew that now. Maybe if I could get through to him...help him...

"What? What is it?"

My heart jumped and I could feel a sudden adrenaline burst. I had been lost in thought and unfortunately my eyes had been pointed in his direction, though I hadn't actually been watching him. Though of course he didn't know that. His penetrating green stare watched me questioningly. One eyebrow was raised, and a small frown crept onto his face.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking back down at the fish.

I had removed its head, cut open its inners, and had produced some nice, large slices of its white coloured meat. Lucas had the fire going. I handed him a few slices of meat and he placed them in the tray he used as a pan.

The smell immediately began teasing my olfactory senses. Lucas came and sat next to me on the log. Although he didn't sit too close, he didn't sit as far away as possible. I hoped this meant he was forgiving me for whatever it was I was supposed to have done. I hated when people were annoyed at me for no apparent reason.

"Let's play a game." I said.

He eyed me uncertainly. I just smiled back as innocently as possible. I had had a sudden idea of how to get him to talk, and I was going to use it.

"Okay dear sister. What do you want to play?"

"An answer for an answer. I ask you a question, which you answer _truthfully_...then you ask me one. The only rule is that it has to be a yes or no question."

"How is that a game? It sounds more like an interrogation." He smirked.

I shrugged.

"I just want to get to know you better. I thought you may be more willing to answer my questions if I gave you an answer in return."

He frowned.

"I don't know Bucket...wouldn't you rather play I spy or something?"

I sniggered and shook my head.

"No, I get the feeling that this game is going to be more fun. An answer for an answer." I held out my hand. "Deal?"

He looked down at my outstretched hand and for second I didn't think he was going to take it. But then he sighed.

"Whatever keeps my sister happy."

I smiled as he shook my hand. The skin he had just touched tingled, and I tried to ignore its meaning.

"I'll go first." I already knew what my first question was. "Did I do something to upset you this morning?"

He chuckled slightly. I watched as he checked on the meat. I got the feeling he wasn't going to answer, but then he finally looked me in the eye and spoke.

"No."

I wanted to know more. Ask him what had. But it wasn't my turn. I waited, slightly nervous as to what I was about to be asked. A mischievous look tinted his jade eyes.

"Are you sleeping with the Shannon boy?"

Heat rushed up to my cheeks. I probably should have seen that question coming in retrospect.

"You know what, you're right. This game sucks. Let's play I spy."

He laughed.

"No no Bucket...An answer for an answer. That was the deal."

My mom told me once that if I played with fire, then I would get burnt. She hadn't been kidding.

"Yes." I answered maintaining his smouldering stare. I waited for a flicker of emotion, any emotion. But nothing came to his face or eyes. "Are you sleeping with Mira?" I countered teasingly.

There it was. Rage. Pure, undeniable rage. The most common of all his emotions and it was there in plain sight all over his face. Although I would have preferred a different emotion, I was pleased to get something from him.

"How could you even consider the idea that I would waste my time with Mira?" He spat back.

I laughed at his obvious irritation. The thought had gone through my mind a couple of times in the past, but I hadn't believed Lucas would have been with her in that way.

"I don't. I'm just teasing. Though you two do seem kinda close...I bet you did. I bet you love her really!" I mocked him, grinning.

I guessed he picked up on my sarcastic behaviour, so he laughed with me and actually joined in mocking himself.

"Oh but of course dear sister. She is the one I have been searching for."

We went on like this for a while. It was fun and I again got to see the caring side of Lucas. We quietened down once the fish was ready, and we eagerly ate, both realising how hungry we were.

"Why do you hate your father so much?" I knew it was a stab in the dark, but I thought if I could get Lucas to jokingly admit that he loved Mira, then I could maybe get him to open up about his father.

He frowned when he looked up at me.

"You know why."

I shook my head.

"You can't solely hate him because you blame him for your mother's death. I blamed you for my mom's death and I don't hate you."

His eyes quickly met mine when I said that. He actually looked kinda concerned for a moment, causing me too feel like I was again starting to break through his shell.

"Why did you blame me?" He questioned.

I smiled slightly and looked into the fire.

"There was another virus that went around Terra Nova, Lacillus Fever. It's all but gone now, but that's what killed her. If she had gotten the right meds then she would have made it. But we couldn't get the meds because we're shut off from the future...and..."

"...and you blame me for you being closed off."

I nodded. He looked away from me. Lucas hadn't asked much about my mom's death, probably figuring out that I didn't want to talk about it, so he hadn't known it was a virus. It had been worse than the Syncillic Fever. Syncillic Fever had caused their lungs to shut down. My dad had quite peacefully passed on in his sleep. Apart from his fatigue and horrid cough, he had seemed almost normal until the end.

Lacillus Fever had devoured my mom up completely. My mind began recalling how weak she had gotten. In the first few days she had just developed a cough. Both of us had thought nothing of it. But by the end of the first week, she was in hospital coughing up blood. Her greyish tinged skin had been covered in beads of sweat, and her usually bright eyes had seemed milky. She had tried to keep a smile on her face, mainly for me, but soon she was just sleeping for the majority of the day. I had never seen such a fast decline in someone's health. By the end, she had grown confused. She had kept asking me where my father was. At first I had told her the truth, too stunned to come up with a lie. But each time she had taken the news of his death like a car wreck. So eventually I just told her he was on duty with Taylor. Even though that had been tough, the worst was when she hadn't been able to recognise me. When I had called her mom, she had frowned at me and said she didn't have any children. Towards the end she had referred to me as 'nurse'.

I shuddered at the memories and pushed them to the back of my mind. Then I heard Lucas say something I never thought I would ever hear come from his mouth.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

**Chapter 12: Nightmare**

**Lucas**

I had had no idea that she had blamed me for her mother's death. The worst fact was that I felt that it was completely called for. If I hadn't have started the war, then the portal would still be open and Deborah could have had the medicine she needed. For the first time in a very, _very_ long time I felt guilty. I didn't understand why I should feel guilty over this when I felt absolutely nothing at all for killing Alicia Washington. I had shot her in the head, though after what she had said to me she deserved it.

Skye had already moved on from it and had started playing her game again. But I couldn't get passed this. She blamed me. I knew how blaming someone for your mother's death could change who you were. I loathed the idea she would hate me as much as I detested the old man.

"Helloooo, Earth to Lucas..."

I shuddered out of my thoughts and back to the here and now with her, by my side. I had missed what she had been babbling on about, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Technically we're not on Earth...we're in a different dimension."

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me. I liked the way she did that. I was beginning to like absolutely everything she did.

"Alright smarty pants...how'd you figure that out?"

I liked it when she tested my knowledge; especially when she actually was interested in the answer. I had noticed that she did seem to enjoy picking at my brains. I had actually seen her once, at Snakehead falls, completely mesmerised by my drawings. Back then I hadn't known who she was. I hadn't even known that she was the spy that Mira had been banging on about. When I had seen her that day, she had just been another pretty girl. If only back then I had known who she was and how she was going to affect me.

"Back in our timeline they had not found Terra Nova's remains. There was no indication that any of this had existed. Besides, we being here would change the future if we were in our own timeline."

She frowned out me.

"Give me an example."

"Well...For example, if we killed the wrong Carno then maybe one of us would never have been born." I smiled, satisfied with my answer.

I knew I was about to be challenged. She had an answer for everything. Right now she had her thinking face on. I could literally see the cogs turning through her eyes.

"But what if all of this had happened already...I mean, if we killed a Carno now, then what if we had already done it in the past in our own timeline. So every dinosaur which dies due to our intervention had already. That wouldn't be altering our future, it would be confirming it."

I smiled. Her wording wasn't that great, but I thought I could grasp what she was getting at.

"Then where did Terra Nova go?"

"What?"

"If we are in the same timeline, then how come in the future we have never found any remains of Terra Nova?" I questioned, oddly excited to hear her answer.

"It could have just been destroyed."

I nodded.

"Perhaps. But what about my diagrams, the ones I carved into the rocks. They would be there."

She shrugged.

"Perhaps." She mimicked the way I had said it. I chuckled. "Anyway...it was your turn." She pointed out.

"My turn?"

"To ask the question."

I thought about it. There were so many things I wanted to know about her; silly little things like her favourite food, or colour, or animal. I settled on a question which had been bugging me since I was 14 years old. The question had only been reignited the night I had killed Washington. I knew Skye would be honest with me if I asked, so I did.

"Do I really have his eyes?"

I couldn't look at her. Instead I moved down from the log and rested my head against it, enabling me to gaze up at the starry night sky.

"Honestly? No...Well...not, literally. Obviously you don't have his eyes cuz he's got blue eyes, but...I think it's more about what's in your eyes...if that makes sense..."

She came and sat down next to me, looking up at the stars as well. I frowned at her answer, not satisfied by it.

"What do you mean what's in my eyes?"

I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.

"You and Taylor both have this way of looking at something, like you're analysing every little detail. You both do it, it's really funny. But it's other things as well. When you both smile, and for you I mean when you are genuinely smiling, there is this warmth...kinda like a happy glow that tints your eyes. I notice it most though when you are mad. You both get this...this...stony look and it makes your eyes seem to go this deeper darker shade of what they normally are."

My mind was swimming. It always did when it processed a lot of information, not wanting to forget any little detail. I had always wondered since, as Skye had pointed out, my father had blue eyes and mine were green. I had never considered it was the way we expressed ourselves through them.

"Y'know...they say eyes are the windows to your soul...maybe that means you and Taylor are more alike then what you think..."

If anyone else had said that to me I swear they would be dead by now. But, as it was her, I let it slide. I did turn and glare at her though. She giggled and pointed at me.

"That's it! That's the pissed off Taylor look!" She grinned, I did not.

I quickly turned back away from her, suddenly more aware of my eyes then I ever had been. I seriously regretted asking her the question now.

A cold breeze blew over us. The fire trembled as did Skye. I felt her shuffle slightly more toward me. I glanced across at her. She was looking up at the stars, but she quickly met my stare. It was a full moon tonight, and the sky had no clouds, causing Skye's face to glow. Her face was half golden by the fire, and half silver by the moonlight, causing her to look like this beautiful unearthly creature.

I became more aware of how close she was to me. Her body was mere inches from my own. I could practically taste her lips. I could feel myself moving slowly closer to her. Her hand found mine and our fingers entwined. I was so close to her now, but I still desired to be nearer. I could never be too close to this woman. I looked in her eyes. They sparkled like the stars above us. I could see a reflection in them, but instead of it being me, all I could see was my father staring back.

I jumped away, snatching my hand back. Space was put back between us. Skye looked startled by how quick I moved. But I looked away, focusing my attention on anything that wasn't her. I turned my back to her and stared at a tree. She didn't say anything. But I did feel her extend the distance.

We said nothing more. I eventually heard her deep breaths as she slept. She muttered something incoherent. I took longer to fall asleep. But eventually I did fall into a light slumber.

_I was in Somalia, though I was not fourteen. I was the same age as what I was today. I was in a filthy room with three armed soldiers. A woman's agonising screams echoed from the room next door._

_"MOM!" I shouted for her. _

_I tried to get to her, but the soldiers kicked and punched me, leaving me bloodied and broken. I was dragged outside into blinding sunlight along with my mother. We were forcibly shoved onto a hard, concrete ground. I could see a silhouetted figure on the other side of the patio. _

_"Commander Nathanial Taylor."_

_I watched as my father stepped forward, all emotion wiped off of his face. I stared into my father's eyes, begging him to choose my mother. My death would be quick, one bullet to the brain. She would be tortured and raped before they finally butchered her alive. No, my father wouldn't let that happen. He would make the correct decision; the humane decision. He would choose her. He had to choose her. _

_"You may choose only one." Announced the sadistic voice. "So who will it be...Lucas Taylor or Skye Tate?"_

_All the life was drained from me. I looked over at my mother. My dream had inexplicably turned her into Skye. Her face was swollen and red. Her blood had drenched her thin cotton shirt and she already looked close to death. But she still smiled at me. _

_"I choose my son...Lucas." My father's voice shook. _

_"NO!" I screamed as I was shoved forward, toward my father. "SKYE! NO...TAKE ME INSTEAD...PLEASE...SKYE...SKYE!" _

_She looked at me, tears running down her cheeks. I struggled to get back to her, but I was shoved toward my father. _

_She opened her mouth and said the words. The three words I hated more than any other. My mother's final words to me. _

_I continued struggling and shouting, kicking and punching, but I could not get back to her. My father grabbed me. _

_"They'll kill you too." He hissed into my ear as he dragged me away from her. _

_"LET THEM." I shouted at him. "I CANNOT LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE SHE IS DEAD!"_

_My father wouldn't let me go. We were then made to stand there and watch. My father told me to cover my eyes, but I didn't; I couldn't. _

_Skye's eyes locked on with mine as she took her final breath. Still smiling comfortingly at me, I watched in horror as the axe came down and lodged into her head. _


	13. Chapter 13: Silence Is Golden

_I just can't stop writing about them! Part of me thinks I should be worried about how much time I spend writing, but it feels so good... :-)_

**Chapter 13: Silence Is Golden**

**Skye**

I woke with a start at the sound of Lucas jumping awake. I turned to look at him. He was sat bolt upright, his back still to me. He said my name, my actual name and not Bucket for once.

"Lucas?" I said, the tiredness creeping back over me once I established there was no threat.

He turned quickly to face me. For once I could see every emotion he was feeling. Panic, sadness, fear, anger...

He rushed to my side and suddenly I was sat up in his arms. I wrapped mine around his waist. I could feel him trembling. I had never seen him like this before, it scared me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, just buried his face into my hair. I stroked his back with my hands. Eventually his grip on me loosened and he pulled away.

"Lucas?"

He turned away from me, and I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. Instead I watched as he got up and left. I tried to call after him, but he disappeared into the darkness.

_He's just gone to clear his head; he'll be back in a minute_ I thought to myself. I lied back down and looked up at the stars. The first signs of morning were tinting the sky with delicate pinks. I tried to make sense over what had just happened. He'd obviously had a bad dream. I guessed by his reaction when he saw me that it had involved me, presumably something bad happening to me. I shuddered at the thought.

I glanced back over to where he had stormed off. There was no sign of him. I couldn't even hear his footsteps. The camp felt oddly cold and empty without him. I really wanted him back.

_Think of Josh sat on his own waiting for you...They probably all think your dead. Instead you're out here falling in...Whoa no...Don't even go there Skye. Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh. Remember your first kiss with him...the sparks..._

It was true. Sparks had flown when Josh and I had kissed. But I could not deny the fact that twice the amount of sparks had exploded between Lucas and me last night and we hadn't even kissed.

My mind went back to then. I had actually thought that he was going to kiss me. Strangely I had sort of wanted it to happen. I had held his hand, wanting to show him that I had wanted him too. It was becoming more than just a want...more like a need.

I cursed myself for thinking like this. I was supposed to be in love with Josh. When I had first seen him, trying to eat that fruit the day after he had arrived, I had found him so cute and funny. He had made me smile and there had been this immediate bond between us. He was one of my best friends, and I did love him. But I was starting to wonder if that was enough.

The sun was gradually rising. I grew more and more anxious over Lucas's prolonged absence. I considered going to look for him, but knowing my luck he would return to the camp when I was gone and then he would go looking for me, and we would just keep missing one another. No, definitely better to wait for him here.

My stomach began growling at me, so I got up and found some beetle grubs which I chewed on. We still had a few chunks of fish left, but I reasoned they were best left for after we had walked a lot. I guessed it to be around 9:30am. I kept getting up and sitting back down, unsure of what to do. I couldn't sit still when I was worrying about something. I had pretty much decided to go and look for Lucas when he finally marched back into camp. I finally started to breath normally again. Without thinking I ran straight to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him tense up and he didn't return my embrace, but I didn't care. I was just so relieved that he was okay.

"I was scared something had happened to you." I whispered into his ear.

He remained stiff in my arms. It was like hugging a stone statue. I finally released him. Then I smacked him on the arm.

"Don't ever just run off again like that again." I scolded.

He didn't look at me. He didn't for the rest of the day. I tried to start a conversation, but he ignored me. The only time he acknowledged my presence was when he shoved the bowl full of cut up meat in my general direction.

The day after that was the same. He neither spoke nor looked at me. I was starting to recognise where we was. We would probably be back at Terra Nova by midday tomorrow. I didn't want things to end like this; with him ignoring me and me desperately craving to be close to him again. But I reasoned with myself that maybe that was what was best. I could not return to Terra Nova, to Josh, whilst I felt like this about Lucas.

"This time tomorrow I'll be in my own bed." I commented, more to myself as I knew Lucas wouldn't have anything to say.

He was lying down on the other side of the fire to where I was. He didn't move. I sighed to myself then snuggled up on my bed of leaves. I felt kind of sad knowing that this would be my last night of freedom. I hadn't even considered what I was going to say to Taylor. I didn't know whether to tell him about Lucas or not. I was sure Lucas didn't want Taylor to know that he was alive, but he must surely know that I would not want to lie to him. Taylor was like my dad. I refused to betray his trust anymore, especially for a man who refused to talk to me.

I curled up feeling the cold on my skin. I missed Lucas's warmth. Instead I moved toward the fire. I watched as it swirled up toward the twinkling stars. The last thing I remembered before I drifted off was the flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Goodbye

_So I actually hated writing this chapter, but it seemed like the best way to get Lucas back into Terra Nova...please don't hate me too much :-)_

**Chapter 14: Goodbye**

**Lucas**

She was leaving me today. It was definitely for the best. She had become a burden. I couldn't have her around anymore; in fact I craved to be away from her. I just needed distance. I felt like slamming my fist into every tree we walked past. It was early in the morning, about 8am. Skye had awoken early, preparing herself to go back to my perfect father and her ideal boyfriend. This time I actually stopped at punched the nearest tree to me. Pain shot up my arm and my knuckles were grazed, blood dribbled out. It felt good. I closed my eyes as I was brought back to reality, to here and now. The pain helped me to concentrate.

"Lucas?"

My eyes shot open again. I had temporarily forgotten she was there. She must have thought I was mad, just too randomly stop and hit a tree. I ignored her and carried on walking. She also let it drop and trailed on after me.

We reached Snakehead Falls by midday and it dawned on me just how close I was to having to say goodbye to her. She removed her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the cool water, sitting on the rocky side. I walked over to the symbols I had carved in about four years ago. I placed my hand over the top and brought my forehead to the smooth, grey rock. I could remember the anger and resentment that was threatening to drown me. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, waste about two hours of my life just carving this one symbol. I had meant to show my father that I was getting closer, that I was going to win. I wanted him to know that I was surviving out here on my own, becoming stronger and powerful the longer I remained OTG. But most of all I had wanted to taunt him with the answer. Giving him what he needed to stop me, but knowing that he would not be able to decipher the code. It had felt like a game. I had drawn the symbol, and then it had been his move.

"I used to come here all the time. I would sit and stare at these symbols for hours, trying to work out what they meant." Her voice was right behind me.

I hadn't heard her approach me, but I would not let her have the satisfaction of knowing she had startled me. I moved my forehead away from the rock and dropped my hand. She was standing about a metre from me, but it felt too close. I walked away and went over to the water. Skye remained looking at the diagrams, the rantings of a madman. I refused to look at them any longer.

She eventually gravitated back to my side, still refusing to give up on me. I hated her for that. If only she would leave me to it, like everyone else, then being near her wouldn't be as difficult.

"Have you ever jumped from the top?" She asked, her eyes inclining to the top of the waterfall. Skye didn't press when I didn't respond. "I have. The first time was just after my dad died. I felt so numb after he died. What made it worse was that I didn't have my mom with me either. But jumping made me feel alive again."

I continued ignoring her. It was easier not to speak. But I knew I would have to say something eventually, even if it was a simple goodbye. However every time I looked at her all I could see was my dream; my father choosing me, her being tortured, raped, hacked into small pieces. I couldn't stand looking at her. I'd barely slept. Every time my eyes closed I saw her, bloodied and beaten dying in front of me. I had done nothing; unable to reach her I had been forced to watch. What kind of a man was I?

I knew it was irrational to punish myself for my actions from a dream, but it had all felt so painfully real. I would never be able to unsee the fear in Skye's eyes, yet her defiance not to show it.

I thought I could hear a low rumbling sound. My eyes darted around. But I could see nothing. Skye was also glancing cautiously around the area.

"You heard that too?" The words slipped from my tongue before I could prevent them.

She smiled warmly at me, probably pleased to learn that I had not become fully mute. She nodded her head.

"It sounded like a rover."

If I hadn't been so absorbed by the look she was giving me then I probably would have heard their voices.

"SKYE?!" She jumped and turned around.

I could see the bewilderment in her eyes. I looked around. Of all the people to disturb us it had to be the Shannon kid. There were another three people behind him. All were running toward us. Skye got up and tried to distance us.

The Shannon boy got to her first. I watched, seething, as he picked her up and swung her around. Her feet were barely back on the ground before he kissed her. I looked away, unable to take it. I tried to block out the excited chatter, but they all spoke so loud.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Everyone thinks you're dead...even Taylor..."

"What the hell happened to you?"

I closed my eyes. Luckily I had yet to be noticed. Skye clearly didn't know where to begin. She tried to explain what had happened, but as soon as my name cropped up the air changed and I felt four pairs of eyes on me. I continued to ignore them, and Skye desperately tried to finish the story.

"...Lucas got me out of the rover. We've been travelling back to Terra Nova..."

"What like alone...just with him?" The girl was trying to say it low enough so I would not hear, but years listening for predators had caused my senses to become extremely acute.

"Yes Tasha...I got wounded...he was just helping me."

"Why, what was he getting out of it?" The unmistakable sound of young Shannon's voice echoed through my ears.

My muscles began tensing, ready to fight when I needed. He had caught me off guard last time. This time he would not be so lucky.

"Nothing Josh...He...he understood...his mom..."

She would never be able to describe the connection we had. I doubt even I, the genius scientist, could begin to formulate a description. For a moment there was peaceful silence. Then Shannon's voice broke it.

"We should get you back to Terra Nova; Taylor will be really pleased to..."

I stood up so quickly for a second the world went white. I hated the idea I had given a reason for my father to be happy. I paced past the group of immature morons (excluding Skye) and went to retrieve my backpack I had left near my drawings. My sudden moves caused the other girl in the group to jump backwards. After spending all this time with Skye it felt strange to see people fear me again.

I felt a hand forcefully grab my arm. The sadistic smile crossed my lips. The moment I had been preparing for. I reflexively punched as I swivelled round. Shannon was on the floor, blood oozed from his lip.

"Josh!" Skye squeaked desperately.

She walked toward him, but one of her friends, the pasty boy who needed a haircut held her back. The Shannon boy glared up at me. I wanted to hit him again and again, but the fact Skye was watching prevented me from doing so.

"You need to stay _away _from Terra Nova..._away from Skye!_" He growled at me.

I smirked down at him.

"Make me."

I kicked him, right in the face. Not hard enough to knock him unconscious, but hard enough to make him remember who was the alpha male. The girl screamed and Skye begged me to top. The other boy with the copper coloured skin walked toward young Shannon and I. He needn't have bothered. Skye's plea was all it took for me. I looked into her eyes one last time.

"Goodbye Bucket." I removed all emotion from my face and voice.

I turned to walk away. A loud bang echoed through my ears, through the whole jungle. Skye screamed and I turned back round ready to protect her. She was running toward me, as were the others. There was shouting and screaming and cursing. I looked at young Shannon. There was pistol in his hand, pointing at me. He looked as if he was going to throw up. Regret filled his face. My eyes looked down at my chest. Just above my middle my clothes was splattered with thick, red blood. More black blood gushed out from a hole in my chest. I felt my surroundings begin to fade away. My legs gave way and I crumpled down to the ground. Skye's shrieks were the last thing I heard.


	15. Chapter 15: Home Again

_Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them! Sorry for how the last chapter ended, I hope the ending to this one is more satisfactory :-) Sorry it is so long, I just couldn't stop writing! Please lemme know what you think =)  
_

**Chapter 15: Home Again**

**Skye**

I couldn't get to him quick enough. My legs were like two lead weights. I barely had time to realise what had happened; but Josh had shot Lucas in the back. Lucas was on the floor. I couldn't see his chest rising or falling and for a second I thought he was dead.

I dropped to my knees next to him and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was there, but it was very weak. The bullet had gone right through, and blood leaked from the exit wound in his chest. I turned my head back to look at the others. Max had taken the gun from Josh, who looked like he may faint. Tasha stood behind Max and Josh. Her eyes were wide with fear. Hunter was closest to me. He frowned down at Lucas. Nobody knew what to do.

"We should leave him here, no one has to know." Tasha suggested suddenly, her voice trembled as she spoke.

I glared at her and pulled my shirt off over my head, applying pressure to the exit wound. My bikini top offered no protection to the cold air, instantly causing goosebumps to form on my bare skin. I fought against a shiver.

"We are _not _going to leave him here, he's Taylor's son." I hissed back at them.

"I'll go get the rover, bring it here...we can take him back to Terra Nova." Hunter said trying to regain control over the situation.

I nodded looking back down at Lucas. He was so pale already and his skin glistened under little beads of sweat. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face, stroke his cheek, and tell him he would be okay. But I was suddenly really aware of my friends behind me. Instead I kept pressure on the bullet hole.

A puddle of his own blood starting forming around him as the blood gushed from the entry wound on his back. I had no idea what to do. I felt like screaming. I could hear Tasha whimpering behind me. Max was talking to Josh, trying to comfort him. I could not believe that Josh had done this. He had shot Lucas. I knew I had also, but that was different. I had done it to save Taylor. Josh had had no reason. Lucas had been walking away.

"Where the hell is Hunter?" I asked frustrated. I craned my head hoping to see him appearing with the rover.

"S...Skye?" It was Josh's voice.

He sounded weak and pathetic. I couldn't bear to look at him. My eyes focused on Lucas's face instead. Once again he appeared almost tranquil now that he was unconscious. Just then Hunter finally appeared in the rover, crashing through the trees. He parked it close to where I was and jumped out. He and Max then heaved Lucas into the back. I got in with Lucas and immediately reapplied pressure to the exit wound. Any scrap of information Elisabeth had ever given me about dealing with gunshot wounds had completely left my mind. I felt helpless, and I didn't like it. Max and Tasha were in the back with me. Both watched me carefully. Hunter drove and Josh sat in the front. He eventually swivelled back round to face me.

"I don't know what happened. I just... he killed Kara, Skye. I had to do something."

I didn't meet his eye. I couldn't. I knew what Lucas had done in the past, but people changed. I believed Curran to be a heartless murderer, and then he had saved my mom. Now he was even like a brother to me. He had come to visit my mom on several occasions whilst she had been in hospital with Lacillus Fever, and had kept an eye on me knowing that I had been suffering almost as much as she had.

"It was your fault Kara was on that pilgrimage in the first place." I cruelly retaliated.

That shut him up. That shut everyone up. We neared Terra Nova and I did another pulse check on Lucas. It was slower than before, causing my heart rate to increase.

"We should get our story straight." I looked up at Max as he spoke. "Lucas attacked Josh first...Josh was just defending himself."

I shook my head.

"No, that's not what happened."

Max frowned at me.

"Skye, Josh could get into a lot of trouble if we tell Taylor he shot him for no reason."

I frowned down at Lucas. I felt that Josh should take full responsibility. After all he had just shot a guy. But despite everything Josh was boyfriend, and I did care about him. So I relented and nodded.

"Fine."

I didn't look up at anyone. My eyes remained on Lucas until we got back to Terra Nova. Several guards were waiting for us when we got back, including Taylor and Jim. A sick feeling churned in my stomach and the palms of my hands felt clammy. I had no idea how Taylor was going to react. I didn't know how anyone would react. This whole situation was messed up. I could see Taylor planning his 'Why the hell did you steal a rover speech', but the moment I climbed out of the rover he stopped and stared.

"Skye?"

He sounded so shocked, so relieved. He began walking toward me, ready to hug me. But I stepped back and gestured into the back of the rover.

"Taylor, its Lucas...he's been shot."

I didn't know how Taylor would react. Would he be angry, sad, happy even? He just stood next to me and stared at his son's lifeless body.

"Shannon, go brief your wife, I want her on this."

I was surprised by how level his voice was. He nodded at a couple of his soldiers. They retrieved Lucas from the back and carried him toward the hospital as Jim ran off ahead. I was torn. I needed to be with Lucas; I had to know if he was going to be okay. But I also knew that Taylor would want to know what had happened.

"Reilly...You, Reynolds and Dunham stay at the hospital with my son...inform me on his progress as soon as you know anything and tell Shannon to meet me back in my office. Guzman and you four," He looked at the four us. "My office, NOW!"

We all turned and began walking. I glanced over my shoulder, but I couldn't see Lucas. I could see Tasha shrink under her father's glare. At least I now didn't have to deal with my parent's disapproval. I glanced at Taylor. He wasn't looking at me. We got to his office and the four of us remained standing in a line, like we were on trial. Taylor leaned back on his desk, his arms folded across his chest. He glared at us, but I noticed when he looked at me warmth did touch his eyes. I smiled to myself, remembering the same warm glow in Lucas's eyes.

I looked down at myself. Hunter had given me his jacket when we had gotten into the rover. Lucas's blood was splattered on it. My hands, all the way up to my wrists, were covered in the thick red liquid. I shuddered, really wishing I could go change.

We remained in an uncomfortable silence until Jim entered the room. Taylor then drew in a breath and asked his first question.

"What the hell happened to my son?" None of us spoke. The silence felt heavy. "Don't make me ask again."

I heard Josh inhale shakily.

"It was me sir...I shot him." He admitted weakly.

I glanced over at Jim's face. To say he was furious was an understatement. He swallowed and looked at Taylor, I guess worried about his son's future. But then Hunter spoke up.

"Lucas attacked Josh. Josh was just defending himself."

Taylor nodded silently. He looked at Josh. Luckily for Josh he did have a cut lip and bruised face, making it look like he had been in a fight.

"Is that true Skye?"

Taylor's eyes drifted over at me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Taylor knew I hated lying to him. He believed I would never betray his trust again. I knew I should have told him the truth, but what good would that have done anyway. So I nodded in agreement and looked down to the ground. I heard Taylor sigh and I instantly felt guilty for lying.

"What was he even doing there?" I guessed my friends must have all glanced over at me, as Taylor said my name, forcing me to make eye contact. "Do you know?"

I swallowed, trying to remoisten my suddenly dry throat.

"It's a long story." I mumbled.

"I've got time. And I am very interested to know how come you have suddenly shown up after seven days. I had all but given up on finding you." He was trying to remain tough, impartial. But I could detect the relief in his voice.

So I took a big breath and started my story. Obviously I would not tell Taylor everything, like how close Lucas and I had gotten out there, especially as Josh was also intently listening.

"I...wasn't coping, with my mom's death. I felt trapped in here and I had to get out, get some space, some fresh air. I ran at first, but I came across a rover...I kinda stole it, I'm really sorry about that. Ummm...and I was driving non-stop for hours, I went further then I had ever been. Then a meteor came over and the rover just... stopped. I crashed into a tree...I don't really remember it so well, but I know the tree landed on the rover and completely wrecked it and I was stuck. It was on fire and I just remember thinking that I was gunna die. Then Lucas appeared from nowhere...I thought I was hallucinating or something...but, ummm, he got me out, just in time too...we ended up sticking together. Lucas was just bringing me back here, I swear."

Silence hit again. I'm not sure anyone knew what to make of my story. I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't lived it.

"So...you've been with _him_, all this time?"

I looked straight into Taylor's eyes and nodded. He looked almost pleased in a way, perhaps figuring maybe there was something redeemable about his son. If his son was a true psychopath, then he would never have wasted his time helping a pathetic lost little girl.

"Why did he help you?" Taylor queried.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. We did split up at one point, our first night. We were arguing. He was deliberately annoying me and I retaliated. I stormed off and spent two nights on my own. The next day I ran into a group of hungry Slashers." I held up my bandaged arm. "Luckily Lucas heard me shouting and he killed them. After that we just kinda put up with each other. Trust me it wasn't easy."

I lowered my arm back down. Lucas had checked it a couple of times. There was no infection and it had started healing nicely.

"You should get Elisabeth to check that." Jim spoke up.

I looked over at him, smiled and nodded.

"I will."

"How'd you do that?" Taylor asked and gestured at my head.

My hand moved to the plaster on my forehead. It still ached a little when I touched it, but it also was looking better.

"I got that from the crash. Can't tell you what I hit my head on, but it was something in the rover."

Taylor nodded and smiled. It was the first smile he had given me since the whole Lucas drama had begun. It was kind and reassuring. I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm sorry...I know now it was a really dumb thing to do, but I...everything reminded me of my mom."

Taylor nodded.

"I understand Skye. I just wished you'd have talked to me about it first, instead of running off like that. I thought you were dead."

"You have Lucas to thank for that. I honestly would be dead if it wasn't for him."

Taylor frowned and nodded.

"One day I may understand what goes through his head."

Sadness floated through his eyes, but he quickly recovered. I felt like I needed to say something, tell him that Lucas didn't hate him as much as what he thought. But I couldn't think of anything Lucas had said to suggest that. There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in." Taylor called out.

Reilly walked through the door. She stood tall as she faced Taylor. I held my breath as she spoke.

"Commander Taylor sir."

"How is he Reilly?"

"Doc says he should pull through. The bullet had gone straight through. It snagged his right lung on the way out, but the Doc fixed him up real good."

Taylor sighed in relief and I fought against the need to grin like a madman.

"He awake?"

Reilly shook her head.

"No, Doc's keeping him under for now. She wants to observe him. She also thought you may want him to remain unconscious for now."

"Yes...okay, thank you Reilly, you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

She turned and left. A quiet hush fell over us. My friends all stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say. I felt better, more relaxed, now that I knew Lucas was going to be okay. Some of my anger toward Josh started to go.

"Commander?"

We all looked over at Jim. He still looked fuming regardless of the fact is son was no longer going to be branded a killer.

"Shannon." Taylor responded.

"How are you going to deal with my son?"

His eyes flicked over to Josh, who looked miserably at the floor, before returning to meet Taylor's. Taylor sighed.

"Well if it was an act of defence then there is not a lot I can do or say. Josh?" Josh straightened up slightly as Taylor spoke to him. "You can go. I cannot punish those who were defending themselves."

Josh smiled weakly and nodded at Taylor. He glanced over at his father.

"You go straight home and wait for me there, this isn't over Josh."

He looked at the floor and nodded.

"You're all dismissed." Taylor said.

Everyone began heading for the door except for Taylor, Jim and me. Once everyone was out I turned and looked back up and Taylor. He smiled warmly at me.

"What is it Skye?"

I bit my lip.

"What are you going to do with Lucas?"

His eyes twitched into a slight frowned and he loudly exhaled. He glanced over at Jim, who had taken a few steps closer, possibly just as curious as I was about what Taylor had planned for Lucas. His blue eyes switched back to me.

"Hell I don't know. If I let him go I'm sure he'd go straight back to the Sixers, and I can't keep him here... guess I only really had one option and I've let that slip...I shouldn't have let him go to the hospital...Should've let him die."

This was the exact response I had been dreading. I looked straight into Taylor's eyes. It really was like looking into a blue version of Lucas's.

"He's your son, you can't kill him." My words were barely audible.

Grief rolled off from Taylor.

"I lost my son a long time ago." He sighed. "Guess we'll just have to see what kinda mood he's in when he wakes."

I nodded. Jim remained silent. He probably thought Taylor should just have him executed. I'm sure most people would think like that. To be completely honest, Taylor and I were probably the only two who wanted something different.

"Whilst I was out there...I saw a different side to him, a kinder, gentler side." Taylor continued frowning at me, though he seemed more uncertain. "He talked about his mom."

I had been unsure whether or not to bring up the topic of Ayani with Taylor. It was obviously a dangerous subject to touch upon with both of the Taylor men. But Taylor actually seemed kind of pleased.

"He actually spoke about her?"

I nodded.

"I woke up one night and I was mess. I don't really remember my dream, but I know it had been about my mom. Apparently I talk in my sleep and I'd kept Lucas up. I told him what had happened to her. He understood. He...he helped me through it. He told me how he had felt and just tried to make me feel better I guess. I think that was the night that I first saw past his bad boy act."

Taylor chuckled slightly. His eyes gleamed faintly. I had never seen Taylor shed a tear, not even when Wash had died. I couldn't imagine Taylor crying. It seemed wrong. He stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Skye." He pulled me into an embrace. A true father and daughter hug. Then he looked back at Jim. "I'm going to go and see my son. Maybe you should go see yours." Jim nodded and made his exit. Taylor looked back at me. "Do you want to join me?"

I nodded. I was desperate to see him. Although I knew he was okay I really wanted to clarify it myself. We walked over to the whole hospital. Taylor asked me what had happened with the Slashers and I explained.

When we got to the front of the hospital I stopped. I hadn't been here since my mom's death. I only vaguely remembered that day. I recalled that I had ended up on the floor with Elisabeth. Taylor waited by my side looking up at the hospital.

"We held the funeral for your mother whilst you were OTG. I buried her next to your father; I thought that's what you would want."

My vision blurred slightly and I blinked away the tears. I felt Taylor's strong hand on my shoulder again.

"We can go visit the grave later if you like."

I nodded and looked up at him. He smiled back.

"I would like that a lot."

I took in a deep breath and walked in to the place where both of my parents had taken their final breaths. Taylor followed me. When I entered the ward my eyes immediately looked over at the bed my mother had been on. It was now occupied by a small, blonde girl whose arm was in a sling. She laughed as her mom and dad teased her. I smiled. Once upon a time I had been that danger-prone little girl with the teasing family.

"Skye!"

Elisabeth arms wrapped around me. I hugged her back, not realising how much I had missed everyone. When she pulled back her eyes immediately darted to my forehead and then my arm.

"I am so pleased you're okay, I can't even begin to describe how worried we all were."

I grinned back at her warm, motherly smile.

"I hadn't planned to stay out that long."

"Do you want me to check that arm and head of yours?"

"Actually..." Taylor interrupted. "We're here to see Lucas."

"Right, of course." Elisabeth said. "If you want to follow me."

We went to one of the rooms which were usually used for patients who needed to be isolated. I guessed Lucas probably did need to be segregated though. I did not think he was going to be best amused when he woke up and realised where he was. Mark Reynolds and Matt Dunham were standing outside of the door.

"I thought it would be best to keep him out of the way of the other patients." Elisabeth informed us.

Taylor nodded in agreement. Elisabeth led the way in. Lucas was lying completely motionless on the bed. Only his chest moved, in slow, deep waves. His shirt was off, but a large portion of his bare chest had been covered by a thick white bandage. It had been wrapped around his back. I wanted to go over and hold his hand, sit by his side until he awoke. But I remained by Taylor's side, fighting my feminine instincts. I peeked at Taylor. He kept his emotions hidden. I noticed he did that though when he was troubled by something.

"The entry wound was to his back, though the exit wound was just as bad. From what I can tell he was shot from close range, approximately one to two metres away. The wound was quite clean luckily, and the bullet had scraped only his lung, and that wasn't too difficult to sort out. He should be fine, maybe a little sore for a few days. Do you know what happened yet?"

"Josh shot him." I informed her.

Her brown eyes widened and she glanced at Taylor then me again.

"Josh?"

"It's okay Doc, he did it in self-defence, can't charge him for that." Taylor assured her.

She nodded and smiled nervously.

"I'll leave you to it; just shout if you needed anything." She turned to make her escape, but Taylor called her back.

"Doc, just one thing...when will he wake up?"

She turned back round to face him. Her eyes went to Lucas, before resettling back on Taylor.

"I could give him something that would bring him round now, but I would like to keep him on observation for the night, just to give him a chance to rest and mend. Though of course, if you would prefer him to remain unconscious for longer, or wake him up sooner, I don't have a problem with that."

Taylor nodded as he listened. He looked down at his peaceful looking son.

"I don't know what to do with him..." He was more speaking to himself. Then he looked back up at Elisabeth. "We'll follow your plan, wake him up tomorrow, see how he is."

She looked like she wanted to say something more, but she held her tongue and left the room. I remained standing next to Taylor. An uneasy silence fell over us. Taylor inched slightly closer to his son. He let out a sorrowful sigh.

"What do you think I should do with him?"

He turned to face me. I was completely stunned by his question. Obviously I wanted Lucas to stay here. But I knew he wouldn't be happy. But I also understood the potential repercussions if we released him back into the wild. I shrugged up at Taylor.

"You could always lock him in the brig." I suggested jokingly.

He chuckled.

"That had crossed my mind." His eyes fell back to his son. "Something's bothering me Skye."

I looked up at Taylor, but his eyes remained fixed on Lucas.

"What?" I asked.

"You said Josh shot him in self-defence..." I bit my lip and nodded. "How come he got shot from behind?"

He looked back at me then, studying my face for a sign I was lying. Luckily I had been forced to practice my poker-face many times, so I easily hid any tells.

"I don't know." I answered, my gaze falling back over Lucas.

Taylor grunted, but said nothing more. I guessed he probably knew we were not quite being honest. I felt bad lying to him, but I didn't want him to exile Josh or anything. So I kept my eyes latched on to Lucas's face.

We remained with Lucas for at least another hour before Elisabeth came back into the room, checking Lucas's vital signs. Taylor had asked me a few more questions about what had happened, and I had answered truthfully. After Elisabeth left, he decided it was time that he got back to his duties. He had told me to go and get some rest. But I had decided to stay with Lucas. I had sat in a chair next to his bed.

Now that we were on our own, I finally reached out and touched his hand. There was no reaction. I was so used to feeling him tense up under my touch; it was kinda nice now that he didn't. I was beginning to feel really tired. The stress of today was taking its toll. I pulled the chair closer to his bed and crossed my arms next to his hand so I could just feel his warmth. Then I rested my head on my arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: The Sleepover

_Hey guys, sorry it took a little longer to upload this, college has been crazy busy this week :-/ I am about half way through on the next chapter, so I will upload that hopefully within the next hour. Lemme know what you think, I do love seeing reviews :-)_

**Chapter 16: The Sleepover **

**Skye**

Someone was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Skye."

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Lucas. He was still unconscious. I sat straight up. My neck felt stiff, and it clicked when I stretched it. Elisabeth was hovering over me, her hand on my shoulder. Taylor stood across the room, his arms folded.

"I think it is time you left Skye." Taylor said.

I yawned in the chair and rubbed my eyes. He hadn't said it as a command. It came out more as advice. I was instantly curious.

"Why? What's going on?"

Elisabeth glanced over at Taylor seeking his consent. He nodded once at her so she turned and looked back at me.

"We're going to wake him up."

I frowned.

"I thought you were going to do that tomorrow."

Taylor chuckled slightly, though he did sound a little irritated. His father-like eyes met mine.

"It _is_ tomorrow."

I cringed. That meant I'd technically just spent the night with Lucas Taylor...again. Out there it had been solely for survival. In here it was because I had wanted to. Regardless of the fact I had been asleep; people were going to talk about this. I hated being the subject of gossip. The last time was when people had discovered I was the spy. Taylor had tried to keep it a secret, for my benefit, but it had somehow been discovered and within a week everyone had been talking about me. I really, really hated it.

"I must have fallen asleep." I stated feeling flustered.

Taylor nodded in agreement. I pushed the chair back and stood up. I was about to leave, wishing to escape from this situation, when I stopped and looked at Taylor.

"Can I stay?"

He eyed me cautiously.

"I don't think that is a very good idea."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Skye...He's not gunna handle being here very well...I don't want you to be here if a fight breaks out."

"Taylor, I've handled his mood swings for seven nights on my own. I can deal with whatever he throws at us."

Taylor rolled his eyes at me. His posture relaxed slightly and his hand moved up to my shoulder. I could tell I was about to get a dad speech.

"You should go and get cleaned up. I'm sure your friends will want to catch up. I need to speak to Lucas, alone. You can come and see him later, if I give you the okay."

"But he trusts me...he may be more calm if I'm here."

Taylor shook his head. Usually I could get around him. But I had a feeling I had lost this battle. So, feeling defeated, I nodded, wished him good luck and left. I went straight home. Hunter inquired where I had been all night, but I used Lucas's tactic of ignoring the question, and instead told them I was going for a shower.

The water felt nice. I had had a few washes in a freezing cold stream, but this was the first proper rinse I had had in about a week. I hadn't realised how dirty I felt. Bits of grass fell out of my hair, and I gently rubbed at mud stains on my legs and arms. I had removed the bandage on my arm and the plaster from my head. I attempted to avoid getting water into the stitched up wounds. I made a mental note to get some of the healing spray from the hospital later.

I wondered how Taylor was getting on with Lucas. It felt strange knowing he was back in Terra Nova. It felt even weirder knowing he was awake and talking and I wasn't allowed to see him. I sighed to myself and turned off the shower. I didn't get out immediately, but remained stood still as the water dripped off my body. Soon goose bumps began forming as the cold air lashed at my bare, wet skin. I hopped out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room. I dried my body off then wrapped my hair in a turban, preventing water from dripping down my back. I got clean underwear out from my drawers and slid them on. I opted to wear a pair of light blue jeans and a white vest top, with a baby blue jumper over the top. Once my hair was drier, I attempted to pull a brush through the tangles. I pulled it back into a messy ponytail and went back into the living room. It felt good to be back home.

I was greeted with a thousand questions which I knew I was going to have to answer sooner or later. So, sighing, I sat down in one of the chairs and began retelling my story.

"How could you put up with him for all that time?" Tasha inquired.

"Honestly I saw a different side to Lucas out there. I think he understood what I was going through with my mom and he genuinely wanted to help."

She smiled.

"Well at least you had something good to look at." She added winking.

I laughed. Even when he had been here destroying our home, Tasha had been drawn in by his bad boy charm. She'd often joked about how good looking he was and she (and I do quote) would totally do him. It had used to make me shudder. Now I found myself slightly wanting to agree with her. I just smiled.

"Yeah, you should have seen when he took his shirt off to go in the river." I teased her.

She playfully put her hand over her heart and pretended to faint. We giggled whilst the guys cringed. It felt good to be back with my friends.

"Nothing actually happened between you and him though, right Skye?" Hunter asked sounding really serious all of a sudden.

I thought back to that night when we had played my answer for an answer game. We had rested under the stars laughing. Then he had gotten so close to me that I had thought he was going to kiss me. I had _wanted_ him to kiss me. I pushed the memory into the forbidden part of my brain.

"No." I was pleased at how convincing I had sounded.

He continued scrutinising me, but I just acted all innocent. I glanced around, wanting to change the subject. I said the first thing which popped into my head.

"So, where's Josh?"

"Think he's at work." Max answered shrugging.

"I feel like I should go see. Make sure he's okay after yesterday."

Hunter nodded.

"I can't believe he actually shot Lucas. I didn't think he had it in him." He commented, sounding almost impressed.

I shrugged and fought against the glare I wanted to throw at Hunter.

"He blames Lucas for Kara's death. People do stupid things for those they care about."

Tasha smiled her mischievous smile; the smile which was usually followed by a juicy bit of gossip or some crazy ass decision.

"I don't think he shot Lucas cuz of Kara...more like he shot Lucas cuz of you."

I stared at her completely baffled. I wasn't sure I liked where this was headed, but I couldn't immediately think of any reason why Josh would have shot Lucas because of me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Skye...you spent like a whole week alone with Lucas in the wild. I think Josh was feeling a little bit jealous. After all, I can only think of one good reason why Lucas bothered to help you, and I don't think Josh would like it."

"Nothing happened with me and Lucas." I started defending myself.

"Really? Then where were you last night?" She smiled at me.

She knew exactly where I had been. They all did. I looked down at the floor, unable to meet their eyes.

"Just because I care whether he lives or dies doesn't mean that I want to jump into bed with him." I glanced back up at my friends judging looks.

"I know. But caring whether someone lives or dies usually doesn't involve sitting by their bedside all night." Tasha remarked.

"_I fell asleep!_" I could feel myself getting worked up which was not helping my defence. "I'm gunna go find Josh."

I quickly made my escape. I passed the hospital on my way to Boylan's bar. All looked calm so I hoped that Lucas was remaining civil. I walked into Boylan's bar and was greeted with the usual sound of happy banter and laughter. I spotted Josh washing glasses behind the bar. When he saw me walking toward him he smiled hopefully. I sat on one of the barstools and looked at him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

An awkward silence fell over us. I didn't know what to do for the best. I wasn't the kind of girl to let herself get into a situation like this. Growing up I had never wanted a boyfriend or to get married and have children. When I had first laid eyes on Josh, I had felt something change. I'd grown more aware of my appearance; I had wanted to make him happy so I could see his cheeky little grin. Tasha had teased me about it. She'd always known my tomboy behaviour. She was completely opposite, so when I had fallen for Josh she had been there, giving me tips and advice. She had told me to do something nice for him, which is why I had given him the sixty terras he had needed for his guitar even though it had meant I was broke for the following two and a half weeks.

"Skye, I'm...I'm really sorry what happened yesterday...can we just forget about it?"

I looked into his puppy dog eyes. They made me smile every time. I could see no reason to not forgive Josh. Lucas was going to be okay and that was what mattered. So I nodded my head.

"Sure...but Josh, I just want you to know that nothing happened whilst I was out there."

He grinned back at me, the grin that had stolen my heart.

"I know. I was just being stupid. He took Kara away from me...I didn't want him to take you too."

He looked embarrassed. I knew that I should have found his jealousy annoying, but I kind of found it sweet. So sweet that I found myself leaning over the bar kissing him. His lips felt good. I'd forgotten how soft they were. I heard a few people whistle but I ignored them. When I finally pulled away, relief was spread across his face. I put my hand on his cheek. My feelings for Josh hadn't changed. The longer I remained away from Lucas, the more I became myself again. Out there something had happened. I had tricked myself into thinking I'd had feelings for him. It was more likely that I'd confused my feelings of gratitude toward him with something else. I still wasn't very good with this whole girlfriend business. Lucas had helped me get through the worst of my mom's death. I would never forget that. But he was still Lucas. Whatever had happened out there had happened out there and would remain out there. Here, Josh was my boyfriend, the guy I cared about. No one was going to change that, especially not Lucas Taylor.


	17. Chapter 17: First Meeting

**Chapter 17: First Meeting**

**Lucas**

_I could hear Skye screaming from the room next to mine. The pain and fear echoed around the room. I frantically tried to get to her, but the two guards beat me back. One kicked me hard in the face, the other punched my stomach. I fell to the floor, spitting blood out of my mouth. I still tried to fight to get to her, but I was too weak. Eventually I was violently dragged out into the blinding white sunlight. _

_Skye was there, next to me. They allowed me to move close enough to touch her. She looked into my eyes and smiled. Blood trickled from her lip, and her eye was swollen. Shades of blue splashed her face as bruises already began forming. I moved my chained hands over hers, wanting to comfort her. _

_My father stood about thirty metres away, waiting to be asked the question. I already knew what he would do. He did it every night in my nightmares. He would abandon Skye. Leave her facing a terrifying, brutal end. There was nothing I could do. There was never anything I could do. _

_"Commander Nathanial Taylor." _

_The heartless, controlling voice rang through my ears. My heart began to speed up as I waited for the haunting question. _

_"You may choose only one...so who will it be...Lucas Taylor or Skye Tate?"_

_My father took a moment. I hoped he would change the outcome, I silently begged him to alter his decision. _

_"I choose my son...Lucas." His voice sounded strained. _

_Skye let out a small whimper. I shouted at him, told him to change his decision. But it was too late. It was always too late. I was dragged from her side and forced into my father's arms. He held me back as I desperately tried to fight my way back to her. I was made to watch as they hacked her up. Blood spilled out from her. I shouted, begged, but nothing would change the ending. The axe came down as if in slow motion and lodged into her skull. _

I jumped off of the bed I had been laying on the minute I awoke. I heard voices instructing me to calm down, get back on the bed. Still in a dream and completely disorientated I tried to move away from the blurred figures. I heard the distinct sound of metal hitting hard floor. I was aware of a throbbing ache in my chest. My heart pounded painfully against my ribs. I thought I was going to pass out again.

Then my vision began clearing up. I'd been drugged, I was sure of it. My eyes travelled across the room. _His_ dark blue eyes stared back.

"Lucas." He said.

"Commander." I replied through gritted teeth.

Events were beginning to return to me. I recalled that blasted Shannon boy had shot me. Skye...she had been the last thing I had seen and heard. She wasn't here now. I wanted to look for her, make sure she alright, but I refused to remove my eyes from my father's. It would give him the upper hand.

"You look well." My father commented.

I glared at him, knowing I probably looked awful. Silence fell once more. I heard someone fidget in the background, but all I saw was the old man staring back. I allowed the disgust and the rage to fill my eyes, wanting him to see what I thought of him. He did not appear to know what to say. My brain was still numb from the drugs, so I too had difficulty thinking of a witty comment that would probably land me in a load of trouble. It also did not help that the pain was beginning to take over. I could not afford to show him how much pain I was in. My legs felt shaky, but I was not going to sit back down. I wanted to remain eye level with him at all times. The palms of my hands felt muggy, and a cold sweat was beginning to form over my body. The ache in my chest burnt cold, and I could feel my grip on consciousness begin to loosen.

"Lucas I think you should sit back down for the moment."

It was a female's voice who had spoken up, somewhere to the left of me. I did not even bother looking up to see who. It hadn't been Skye. That was all I needed to know. My father glanced though, moving his eyes away, allowing me to blink once more. My stomach seemed to be twisting and I could feel my hands trembling. I felt like I was going to vomit. For a moment, up became down and down became up. I felt myself stumble forwards. I reached out and grabbed the bed to keep myself from falling. My head felt so heavy.

"Son."

My father's concerned voice reached my ears. I heard him moving toward me. My body tensed at just the thought of being related to him.

"Don't _ever_ call me that." I hissed, unable to make my voice any louder. "I will never be your son."

I managed to keep my voice steady even though I had felt like screaming. I was going to collapse, I was sure of it. The woman's voice said something else, but I was unable to distinguish words. I felt like I was under water, all sounds melding into one. Someone's hand gripped my arm. I tried to shake them off, but was unable. Instead I felt myself begin choking. Blood spat up into my mouth. My legs gave way and I fell into the inky blackness.


	18. Chapter 18: A Friend

_Thank you to everyone who is still reading, and especially to those reviewing, it really does make my day :-) Hope you enjoy this!_

**Chapter 18: A Friend**

**Skye**

Josh pushed me against the bar's cellar wall. I hungrily kissed him. We were alone and would have at least ten minutes before Boylan noticed our absence. His hand slid up my shirt and he gently caressed my skin. I smiled against his lips.

"I really missed you." He breathed.

"I missed you too."

My hands moved down toward the button on his trousers. His hand enclosed around my wrist and pulled back, looking at me.

"We can't Skye...not here."

I put on my best seductive face, hoping to tempt him. The whole point of this was to remind myself that it was Josh I wanted to be with. Right now sparks were going to fly; they had to.

"Why not?"

My lips twitched up into an innocent smile. I brushed my tongue along my teeth. His eyes gleamed back at me and I knew I was winning. He slowly moved back toward me and kissed me passionately. I felt him press into me more. My hands moved up his back. His lips moved down to my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up slightly. His mouth then moved to my ear and he whispered.

"I love you Bucket."

My eyes shot open and I pulled back, pushing him away from me. For a second all I saw were two jade green eyes gazing back, but after blinking Josh's face reappeared. He had been grinning, thinking he had made a joke. But I just stared back, completely dumbstruck. His eyebrows twitched into a frown and he raised his shoulders into a shrug.

"What?"

I shook my head at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You let _him_ call you that."

_Like I have any control over him_ I thought to myself. It wasn't just that that was his nickname for me now, but it made me think of my mom. I suddenly wanted to get away from Josh. My legs lurched forward and I pushed past him.

"Wait Skye!" He grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn back to him. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say. I...I wasn't thinking."

I pulled my arm to my side and hurried away despite Josh's exasperated pleas. Boylan frowned when he saw me emerge from the cellar. I ignored him and carried on for the exit. It was about three in the afternoon and the sky looked dull. It looked like it may rain. I paced towards the hospital, suddenly really wanting to be with Lucas. I guessed Taylor would have spoken to him by now. I was desperate to know what had happened. I crept in, hoping to remain unnoticed. I went straight to Lucas's room. Reilly and Dunham were standing on guard. I approached them and smiled.

"Can I go in?"

"No can do Skye, Taylor's orders." Dunham replied.

I sighed.

"C'mon guys, if Lucas is gunna talk to anyone its gunna be me."

Reilly shook her head.

"You can't...he's back under for now."

My stomach flipped slightly. I wondered what had happened to cause Taylor to have Lucas re-drugged. I bit my lip.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Dunno...Lucas was rushed back into surgery..."

This time my stomach did a full somersault. I felt sick. I'd been told he was fine, that the surgery had worked. I felt a sudden need to be with him. My legs forced me to move forwards, but Reilly stopped my progression.

"Skye I'm sorry but you cannot go in."

"Reilly please...I just want to make sure he's okay."

I could hear the desperation in my own voice. Reilly frowned at me and I attempted to regain control over my sudden burst of emotions. My heart clanged in my chest; I tried to steady my breathing. I looked into Reilly's brown eyes, willing her to let me in.

"Skye?"

I turned to look at Elisabeth who had walked up behind me. She glanced at Reilly and Dunham then back at me. In her hands was a tray with a needle and some cotton wool buds placed neatly in the centre.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Can I go in to give him his meds?" She asked Dunham, ignoring me.

Dunham nodded. Elisabeth's eyes met mine again. She seemed to be debating something before she finally looked back at the guards.

"Can she come in with me?"

I turned back to look at the soldiers. They were frowning at one another. Dunham shrugged and Reilly finally sighed.

"Fine."

I smiled, and then followed Elisabeth in. Lucas looked seriously unwell. His usual golden skin was pale, and I could see beads of sweat on his forehead. He had a mask over his mouth, which I guessed was helping him to breathe. I watched as Elisabeth walked over and placed the tray on the table next to his bed. She began preparing the needle. Her eyes glanced over to me.

"The tear in his lung from the gunshot wound reopened. His lung started filling with blood. He'll be okay though; I've sorted out the problem." I nodded in her direction, but I did not take my eyes off of Lucas. He had been so strong out there, and in here he looked so vulnerable. "The mask is just to support his breathing while the lung heals."

"When is Taylor next gunna wake him up?"

I saw Elisabeth shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm honestly not sure. Sooner rather than later hopefully." I glanced over at her. She looked sad. "We are beginning to run drastically low on supplies. Malcolm is going to go OTG in a couple of days, he thinks he may have discovered a supplement for Sodium Pentothal, the anaesthetic we use to keep the patients under. With the amount we have left, we won't be able to keep Lucas out for much longer."

I looked back down at him. Even when he was asleep he was causing problems. His ego would sure love to hear that. I peeked back up at Elisabeth. She was slowly pushing the needle into his arm.

"Has Taylor decided what to do with him yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of...they didn't really get a chance to speak earlier. Lucas collapsed due to the complications and Taylor left quite quickly afterwards."

I sighed. The beeps coming from Lucas's bed slowed down a little as the anaesthetic began working its way around his body. I hated the constant beeping noise. It had bothered me immensely when I had sat with my mother night after night. But then when it had stopped, I had missed it. It had been too quiet.

I breathed in. My mom was still a sensitive topic for my mind. Sometimes the memory of her made me smile. Other times I just wanted to curl up and cry. I hadn't been able to visit her grave yet. Taylor had offered to take me up, and I had tried to act as if I wanted to. But he had seen past my disguise and instead told me I could wait until I was ready, if I needed him I knew where to find him. I wanted to go, but at the same time I just wanted to run again. Seeing her grave would only confirm she was never coming back.

"C'mon." Elisabeth said as she picked the tray back up. I watched as she walked back toward the door. She looked back at me when she realised I wasn't following her. "Skye?"

I bit my lip.

"Can I stay here for a bit? I can keep an eye on him..."

She groaned slightly.

"Skye...look, if it was up to me then fine, I'd say yeah...but it's not, it's up to Taylor and he didn't want anybody in here."

I frowned.

"But I'm not just anybody."

I regretted saying the words once they had left my mouth. I knew I was no one special to Lucas, just another stupid human getting in his way. But whether he liked it or not, he meant something to me.

Elisabeth frowned sadly at me. I could see the conflict in her eyes and I had to remind myself that she was the mother of my boyfriend.

"Y'know people are starting to talk...they think something may have happened between Lucas and you when you were OTG."

I shuddered. One of my pet hates was nosy gossipers. Even if something had happened between us, what business was it of theirs?

"He saved my life..._twice_! That's it. We didn't get engaged or anything."

I could feel my temperature rising as the frustration boiled in my veins. Elisabeth sighed. Her eyes met mine and I immediately felt guilty for snapping at her.

"Skye have you considered what this is doing to Josh? He hears the rumours and instantly supports you. He knew you spent all of last night here and tried to ignore it. I'm really worried about him. I just don't want to see him get hurt over all this."

All of my defences crumbled. An overpowering sense of guilt took over. I didn't want to hurt Josh, I really liked him. But Lucas was important to me too. He didn't have anyone here, so I felt like it was my duty to stay by his side.

"I don't want to hurt him either. I love him...but Lucas is a friend. He's got no one here. I just don't want him to feel like he's on his own."

She sighed.

"Fine." She said completely defeated.

She turned and left. I had just about enough time to thank her before the door closed. I went and sat back in the chair I had claimed the night before. My hand reached across to his cheek and I stroked it comfortingly, just like how he had tried to comfort me when he found out about my mom. The beeping on the heart machine increased slightly, before returning to its rhythmical beating. I smiled to myself, taking that as a sign that he knew I was here.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

_I would just like to say a giant thank you to anyone reviewing and reading, especially the Guest visitor! Seeing all of your reviews really made my day, and has encouraged me to keep writing this, so I would like to dedicate this chapter to you._

_This is my first ever FanFiction (I have never been so inspired to write until Lucas and Skye came along!), so I hope you can appreciate how much your support means to me :-)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep telling me what you think. It really is the reviews which keep me going!_

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

**Skye**

My eyes fluttered open and I realised, with great frustration, that I had fallen asleep in the chair again. For some reason, I always felt safe when I was here with Lucas. I must have been going mad. A blanket had been placed over me. My cheeks flushed as I considered who had seen me here. There was a note stuck on the chair next to me. I picked it up and recognised Taylor's handwriting.

See me in my office.

I gulped knowing I was probably going to be in trouble. My eyes flicked over to Lucas. The mask had been removed and placed on the table next to him. He had also been detached from the heart monitor. It was quite dark in the room, though I thought he looked like he may have had more colour in his face. The clock next to the mask on the table said it was 7pm. No wonder I felt hungry, I had slept through lunch.

I sighed. I had to go see Taylor before I thought of food. My feet dragged as I walked to the door. I reached out and touched the handle.

"Leaving so soon Bucket?"

I whizzed around. His eyes were open and he was watching me. A small smirk played on his lips. My heart skipped a beat and a weird sensation hit my stomach. I could feel my face lifting up into a smile as I realised he was okay. My body lurched forward and I flung myself into him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him into me. The stubble on his face tickled my cheek. I could feel his breath on my ear, sending pleasurable tingles down my spine. I felt like laughing. _HE WAS OKAY_ I shouted in my mind.

My smile widened as I felt him tense under me. For some inexplicable reason I loved the feeling of his tense body against mine. He didn't return my sudden embrace. But he didn't try to push me away either, so I took it too mean he didn't mind. My grip tightened around him as I crushed myself into his warm body. He winced under me.

"Bucket?" His voice was strained and I realised I was actually hurting him.

I let go and sat back on his bed, looking at him. I was right on the edge of the bed, so he shuffled over slightly, giving me more room. His face seemed blank from lack of emotions, though his eyes had a warmth to them I noticed he got when we were together.

"I thought Josh had killed you."

His eyes tightened and he looked away. Already I longed to be back in his green gaze. He said nothing. His arms folded across his bare chest. I wondered if he was cold and considered getting the blanket.

"I wish he had have killed me."

I looked at his face, wishing he would look at me. Instead he stared off toward the window. The blinds were down, but a dull glow still drifted in from the twilight outside.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth."

I frowned slightly.

"Why would you rather be dead?"

He still spoke without looking at me.

"Better off dead then stuck here under my father's control."

He still stared longingly at the window, craving the outdoors I guessed. My hand stretched out and I touched his hand that was closest to me. He snatched it away like I had burnt him or something and he stared at me long and hard.

"Well I'm pleased you're not dead." I heard myself say.

He continued to trap my gaze in his. Heat rushed around my body and I forgot everything that wasn't to do with Lucas. The world seemed to end beyond the four walls of this room. My heart drummed in my chest, and I could feel myself ready to pounce on him again, needing him close. All those nights under the stars came flooding back to me; feelings of hatred and resentment turning into lust and desire, the need to be away from him becoming a crave to be with him.

The door behind me was shoved open and I jumped, breaking his hold over me. I quickly got to my feet and turned away from him, not wanting people to get the wrong idea. I looked straight into Taylor's blue eyes and he frowned back at me. His attention then went to his son as he realised he was awake. I glanced back at Lucas. He had turned his attention back to the window.

"Skye please wait for me in my office."

I looked back at Taylor. He too was good at hiding what he was feeling. He had kept his voice steady, and his posture looked quite calm. Reilly and Dunham were in the doorway behind him looking in. His eyes remained trained on Lucas. I didn't move. My feet felt like they had been glued to the floor. Panic and desperation for Lucas began to set in.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned.

Taylor looked at me, his face like stone.

"I just want to talk to him privately. Out _now_."

He used his bossy Commander voice, and I knew I had no chance of changing his mind. I was about to leave when Lucas spoke up.

"Don't talk to her like that." He snarled at his father.

I swivelled back to look at Lucas. He was glaring at Taylor. He had that look about him that told me he could be up and off that bed at the drop of a hat. The last time I had seen him that prepared to react was the night after my encounter with the Slashers. It was the posture that made me feel safe, like nothing would be able to get to me in time to cause any serious damage. I heard Taylor exhale behind me.

"Skye please go now."

"Can I stay?"

I said it more to Lucas than to Taylor, knowing Taylor would disprove but that Lucas would fight my corner. I peeked around at Taylor. He was glaring at me now and I knew that as soon as we were out of here I was gunna get it in the neck. But for the time being he surrendered and nodded at me. He looked back at Lucas. I did to. Lucas glanced my way and winked at me, releasing about a thousand butterflies in my stomach. He then looked back at the window, ignoring his father. The door closed behind, and I turned to see that Reilly and Dunham were waiting outside. I was the only thing separating the two Taylor men. To say I felt like piggy in the middle was an understatement.

"Lucas."

Taylor addressed his son. Lucas continued ignoring him and staring at the window. The light had been flicked on when Taylor had entered the room, extinguishing the glow from the blind. The awkward silence continued. I glanced at Taylor, he looked at me helplessly. I had noticed that only Lucas could make him feel this way. I felt like I had to say something, like I had to at least try and gain some control over this situation; get Lucas to talk at the very least. Unfortunately for me the Taylor men were equally stubborn, so this was not going to be an easy task. But I felt like I owed it to Taylor to at least try.

"Y'know a conversation works better if you at least try to talk." I said to Lucas.

He turned to face me and smirked.

"If you say so Bucket."

His eyes flicked to Taylor and any emotion that had appeared on his face was lost. I saw Taylor take a small step forward out of the corner of my eye. Lucas made no obvious reaction. Instead he looked back at me. At least I had his attention now. I just wished I knew what Taylor wanted to talk to him about. I decided to improvise.

"Are you still with the Sixers?" I questioned.

The corners of Lucas's mouth twitched up, so I took that as a yes. Instantly, the air around Taylor became more anxious. But I also sensed he wanted me to continue. So I did.

"And the Phoenix group?" I added.

Lucas nodded once. He already looked bored by the conversation, but he kept his eyes fixed on me. Taylor remained completely still next to me. I bit my lip, unsure of what to ask next. I tried to think of what Taylor would want to know.

"What's in the Badlands?"

His smile widened maliciously and his green gaze grew more intense. An uneasy feeling passed over me, but I tried not to let it show.

"Hope." Was all he answered.

I knew he was enjoying watching me process his cryptic answer. I did not understand what he meant, so I just stared back blankly. Taylor had been to the Badlands a couple of times since the Sixers departure, but as far as I was aware he hadn't found anything there worth mentioning.

"What do you mean by that?"

Lucas tensed up at the sound of his father's voice. The green in his eyes seemed to catch on fire. He kept his eyes locked onto mine when he spoke.

"Figure it out." He snapped.

All I could think was that he had found something to help destroy Taylor once and for all; Lucas's hope. I broke our gaze and looked at Taylor. His blue eyes met mine, before they flicked back to his son.

"I think that's enough for today. There are two guards standing out the door, so don't try anything funny. I will come and check on you tomorrow."

I peeked at Lucas. He was no longer looking at me, but had switched his attention to his father. The smile on his face was smug.

"I'll look forward to it." He said coolly.

I turned to see Taylor glaring at him. He rotated round to face the door and opened it. His eyes looked back at me.

"C'mon Skye."

I looked back at Lucas. He was gazing at me, waiting for my move. I decided not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me defy Taylor again.

"Night."

I began to walk to the door, but Lucas's voice stopped me.

"Good night Bucket."

I glanced back. He was staring at the window again. He reminded me of a caged animal longing for freedom. I actually felt sorry for him.

Taylor touched my arm, causing me to jump slightly. I looked back at him and he tilted his head toward the door. I obeyed silently, and walked out of the suppressing room and into the cold hospital ward. I smiled at Reilly and Dunham as I passed them. I heard Taylor mutter something to them, but I could not make out what was said. Instead I made my way to the exit.

It was darker than I had anticipated when I stepped out. Black clouds hid the stars from sight. The only trace of the moon was the eerie glow it caused a patch of clouds to have. Torches illuminated the path ahead. I began to walk but was stopped by the sound of my name being called. Taylor appeared by my side. He looked down at me and I could tell he was pissed off.

"I'll walk you back home; I need to speak with you. This is a good as time as any."

I swallowed slightly, not wanting to hear what Taylor had to say. But I nodded, and began walking next to him in the direction of my home.

"You seem to be spending a large amount of your time with Lucas." He commented, sounding frustrated.

I peered up at Taylor, but he was focusing straight ahead of himself. So I looked down at the floor instead, not really sure what he expected me to say.

"I just wanted to know how he was doing."

He mumbled something incoherent. I waited to see where this was going, but he remained silent. I stole another look and saw he was watching me. My lips curved into a half smile. Taylor continued to stare harshly at me and I braced myself for whatever was coming next.

"I think you should keep your distance."

I stopped walking, so Taylor stopped to. He turned to fully look at me. Although his expression remained hard, I could see small hints of concern tinting his face.

"Why?" I questioned.

"There are a lot of people here who think you are too close to him. I think you would benefit from having some distance." I could feel my head shaking as he spoke.

"You can't stop me from seeing him!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. I was beginning to sound childish, but the idea of staying away from Lucas was unbearable. I tried to stop my mind thinking about him. _He is still Lucas Taylor_ I reminded myself.

"I just mean...I think Lucas trusts me, I can help you with him."

Taylor smiled warmly at me.

"I know you want to help Skye, but I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"He would never hurt me." I quickly retorted.

My mind reminded me of when he smashed my head against the rover...but I had shot him, so I guessed we were even. Up until that point, I had never really felt threatened by him. Although he had creeped me out, he had never actually gave me any reason to feel that he would hurt me. And since then he had saved my life and taken care of me. The idea that he would even consider hurting me was laughable in my mind.

"I'm sure he wouldn't, but I don't want to take that chance. Lucas can be...unpredictable."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know...but...I...Taylor please."

I looked him straight in the eye. He seemed torn. I didn't understand why he would want me to stay away from Lucas. I was the only one he would openly talk to. It didn't make sense to me...unless he was going to send Lucas away and thought I should start putting distance between us now so I wouldn't hurt as much later. _No_ I told myself, _Taylor doesn't want Lucas to go...he wouldn't send him away_. I felt cold inside. The palms of my hands felt clammy. Taylor sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not an order Skye, just a suggestion...advice really."

He dropped his arm and began walking again. I started to follow him, deciding this was one piece of advice I would probably ignore.

"Do you know what you are going to do with Lucas yet?"

Taylor looked down at me as we walked side by side. We stopped outside my front door. I waited, wanting to know Taylor's answer. Out of the corner of my eye the curtains swished in the window to my left. I guessed Tasha was probably watching. Taylor noticed as well as he glanced over. When he met my eyes I could tell he wasn't going to answer my question.

"Come see me tomorrow. We'll discuss it then."

I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

Taylor smiled and turned to walk toward his office. I watched him for a moment before heading inside. Sure enough Tasha was by the window. She stared at me questioningly but I ignored her. Max was in the kitchen cooking something that smelt really good. Hunter was sat talking to Josh. I smiled over at him and he grinned back.

"We were just about to send out a search party!" Tasha joked.

I smirked back as I removed my boots.

"Didn't realise I had a curfew."

I slumped down on the couch opposite Josh and Hunter. Tasha went to help Max in the kitchen. I guessed that meant Hunter and I were on washing up duty.

"So where were you?" Max asked casually.

I looked over at him as he stirred something in a boiling pan. He had a lopsided grin which I found contagious, so I smiled back. I decided not to lie to them, especially as Elisabeth would probably tell Josh anyway.

"Actually I went to see Lucas." For a second no one moved. I pretended to act like I hadn't noticed and instead changed the topic. "So what's for dinner?"

"Max is making stir-fry." Hunter told me.

I glanced over at him. He tried to smile back. Next to him Josh glared down at the floor. I didn't mean to hurt him and I instantly felt bad. But I knew lying would only make it worse, especially if he then found out the truth. My attention shifted back over at the kitchen.

"Anything I can do?"

Tasha shook her head.

"Nooooo...you just stay put."

I smirked at her. I had a reputation of burning food or making it completely inedible. Still, sometimes Hunter let me chop carrots or something. Quiet fell over us all again. I heard stuff bubbling in the pan, and watched as Tasha cut up some mushrooms.

"So how was he?"

I looked up at Josh. He was staring back at me. I could tell he was pissed off; whenever he got really mad this vein in his forehead starting throbbing. It was pulsing like mad at the moment.

"Hmmm?"

"Lucas. How was he?" He snapped.

Again no one breathed. For a second I didn't know what to say. I highly doubted Josh actually cared, but I didn't want to start an argument; especially not in front of our friends. So I shrugged.

"He was okay. He's awake now."

I left out the part where I had totally over-reacted and had thrown myself at him. Just thinking about it made my cheeks burn. Josh's face was flushed, the vein continued to pulsate.

"You talked to him?"

I bit my lip, knowing whatever I answered now would probably affect my relationship.

"Not really, Taylor came to speak to him. But seriously Josh, you really don't have to worry. Lucas is just a friend, if that."

I regretted saying the words once they had left my mouth; they only made Josh scowl even more. I shouldn't have felt the need to defend myself as nothing was going on between me and Lucas; though if someone had seen my reaction to him being awake they may have had cause to question that statement. My relationship with Lucas was complicated. I definitely did not want to start explaining it to Josh.

He glared at me but said nothing more. Hunter started talking to him again. From what I gathered they were thinking about starting a band; Josh on guitar and Hunter, as he put it, being the sex symbol used to draw the girls in.

Max and Tasha continued making dinner. They laughed and joked in the kitchen. Max whacked her with a tea towel and she threw an orange at him. These days they were practically a couple, though Max still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her out. Tasha constantly moaned to me about it, and tried to get me to talk to him for her; but like I knew what the hell to say.

I sat there in silence. I wondered what Lucas was up to. He was probably sat on the bed, staring out the window, bored out of his mind. I had planned to go and see him tomorrow, but Taylor's 'advice' echoed through my head.

"Dinner's ready guys!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Smells wafted from the kitchen. My stomach rumbled in response. We all huddled around the table and ate. Conversation flowed better, mainly thanks to Hunter. He seemed to have a natural gift at defusing tension. Even Josh perked up, and I laughed and joked with my friends. After the meal Hunter and I washed up while Tasha and Max relaxed. Josh went home soon after, saying he had an early start at work the next day so didn't want to be too late. Max got out a pack of cards and we stayed up playing poker, betting with sweets.

Midnight rolled round and I finally called it a night, wanting to look fresh for my chat with Taylor the next day. Sleep came quickly, and any anxieties I had temporarily faded.


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontation

_So I have finally managed to finish off my King Lear essay for English, hopefully now giving me more time to write :-) As I now have nothing to do until The Vampire Diaries comes on in and hour and forty minutes, I will begin writing the next chapter and of course will post if I manage to finish it!_

_Thank you so much for your continued support. Hope you enjoy this :-)_

**Chapter 20: Confrontation**

**Lucas**

Why were hospital beds always so uncomfortable? I had slept on all sorts of surfaces, but hospital beds had to be the worst. I shifted from side to side, unable to find a comfortable spot.

Groaning, I finally gave up and got to my feet. I paced around the small, dark room. I much preferred sleeping outside. I had been outside for so long that I was not accustomed to having a ceiling. The stars had always made for a better roof.

I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30pm. I didn't feel particularly tired. I really wanted to go for a walk. My body had built up all the energy I had accumulated whilst unconscious. I continued to pace, not sure what else to do. There was a set of drawers in the corner of the room; my shirt was folded neatly on it. I picked it up and pulled it over my head, wincing as I stretched the wound.

My mind began plotting how I would take revenge on the Shannon boy. I guessed that my relationship with Skye was what caused the shooting in the first place, and I smirked thinking how that was sure to put a strain on their supposed love life. She had been so pleased to see me, too pleased really. I had never been very good at this whole relationship thing. I had been with women in the past, but it had never meant anything. They had simply been the end results of a drunken night. There had only ever been one other girl I had felt something for. I had not been in love with her, but I had cared about her. She had been someone I trusted, and I had gotten her killed.

I shuddered, pushing all thoughts of her out of my mind. This is why I had decided that I would never be with Skye. Any person I had ever cared for ended up dead. I was not going to let that happen to her.

My eyes jumped to the door as someone pushed it open. Dr Shannon stood looking at me, one eyebrow raised. I gave her a moment of my attention, before I looked away and began pacing again.

"You really should rest."

I ignored her and kept moving, knowing I would not be able to remain still any longer. I refused to let myself be bossed around by any of the Shannon's. I heard the doctor move further into the room.

"Taylor can never sit still either."

I cringed at the comparison between _him_ and me. I would never be anything like him. I looked back round at the stupid woman, frowned and sat down in the chair. She chuckled. My arms folded across my chest and I leant back, proving I could sit still. My body begged me to allow it to move again, but I refused, wanting to prove a point.

"He's stubborn as well."

I sighed.

"Is there anything he is not?"

She smiled warmly at me. This surprised me seeming I beat up her son and tortured her husband. I guessed she wasn't very good at holding grudges.

"He isn't as bad as what you think."

I half smiled. My eyes remained fixed on the Shannon woman as she plumped up the pillows on my bed. I forced myself into a statue-like state in order to keep still. Her eyes flicked over to me a few times before she finally stopped what she was doing and turned toward me fully.

"What?"

"Why is it that people like you worship the ground my father walks on? I've always wondered." I asked, genuinely curious of her answer.

"I do not _worship_ your father." She said smiling. It took a moment for her to carry on. "I appreciate what your father has done for all of us. He is a good man. I know he cares a lot about you."

I frowned at her. My so called father hated me, had since the day I had been born. He had always looked down on me, been disappointed to call me his son. It was only after I had shown that I could be strong and survive the dangers of the jungle, that my father had paid me any attention. It was too late for any reconciliation. I detested him and he resented me. That was how it was. That was how it would always be. I shook my head and looked away from the Shannon woman.

She moved around the bed so she was on the same side as I was and perched on the edge of the bed, facing me.

"A parent can never hate their child, no matter what they do. You're not a father Lucas; you won't understand the bond between a parent and their child. I could never hate my children. Whatever they do I'd always try to understand and I'd always love them."

Her brown eyes were full of warmth and compassion. They reminded me very much of my mother's. I shuddered at the thought her. I was having one of those 'unable-to-think-of-my-mother' days. It was being back in Terra Nova. I was in too close proximity with my father. He always made my mother an unbearable topic.

"I hate him. That will never change."

She tilted her head from side to side slightly, considering what I had said.

"Maybe, maybe not. He will always love you though. When and if you're ready, he'll be there for you." She waited as I processed this before continuing. "I was the one who treated him...when he got stabbed..."

"You mean when _I_ stabbed him."

I hated when people danced around me. I had stabbed him; deciding not to mention that part was not going to change it.

"Yes, when you stabbed him. He didn't blame you...he blamed himself. I told him to rest, but he refused, he wanted to go look for you. It broke him knowing you might be out there dying. He sent as many soldiers as he could to go find you; he also went, against my medical advice. He was determined to find you."

I remained quiet. My attention turned to a black mark on the floor. Thoughts of my father began to overwhelm me. I barely remembered a time when I did not hate him. My mind had locked up those memories. I rarely accessed them. I did not want to remember. To me, my early memories seemed like a lie. Dr Shannon glanced at the clock.

"If you need to be somewhere else don't let me hold you up." I muttered.

Her eyes met mine once more and she smiled her warm smile. Again I was harshly reminded of my mother. She had almost always had a smile plastered on her face; even when we had been captured, she had tried to smile for my benefit.

"My shift finishes at midnight...I don't mind staying though, if you want the company."

"I prefer my own company." I grumbled.

She smiled.

"Is there anything you want before I go?"

I shook my head. She stood up and walked toward the door. It still stood open. I could see two guards I was not familiar with standing outside. I guessed that meant I wasn't going to be able to escape tonight.

"Try and get some rest." She instructed smiling as she walked out the room.

The door closed, shutting me off from the world again, and the room was submerged into darkness. Normally I would not mind, I rather enjoyed being left to my own devices. But just recently I had gotten used to Skye being with me. Something felt off when she wasn't with me. I glanced at the clock. It had just gone midnight. I presumed she would be asleep by now. I'd always envied how peacefully she had been able to sleep. I was unable to recall the last time I had slept through the whole night.

I stood up and started pacing again. Images of the night when she had fallen asleep in my arms came flooding back to me. That was the only night I had managed to sleep without my usual nightmares.

I sat back down in the chair. My fingers drummed against the chair's arm. I fidgeted about before getting back up and pacing. I hated it when I was restless. It agitated me, especially when I could not go anywhere. I felt trapped in this cramped room. A longing for the outdoors grew. I walked to the window and peeked through the blinds. The black sky was littered with thousands of glittering stars. Whenever I could not get to sleep I would look up at the night sky and count the stars. It focused my mind, allowed me to stop thinking.

I tugged on the cord and the blinds opened. Silvery moonlight poured into the room. I pulled the chair over and placed it in front of the window. I leant back into it and rested my feet on the window sill. It was not the most comfy of positions, but it beat remaining on the bed. A blanket had been draped over the back of the chair. I pulled it down and used it as a pillow, placing it behind my head.

Once settled, I began counting. Instantly, the tension in my body began flooding away. Slowly, my mind began to rest. All anxieties over my father drained; even thoughts of being trapped in so-called paradise temporarily vanished. As my mind drifted, my eyes began drooping.

My thoughts went straight to _her_. The way the stars twinkled reminded me of the glint in her light blue eyes. I heard her soft but harsh voice and felt the warmth of her skin. Sleep began claiming me. Before I could prevent it, nightmares gripped me and I was pulled into a world where Skye was to die.

* * *

I sat in the chair looking up at the bright blue sky. My eyes stung from a lack of sleep and I felt irritated. A nurse had brought me some breakfast. It remained untouched on a tray on the bed. Knowing my father, he had probably poisoned it.

My hands fidgeted on my lap. I had barely moved since last night. I felt lost here, like I didn't belong (not that I would want to). But I was clueless as to what I was supposed to do. My father could not lock me up in here forever. Sooner rather than later I would be released from my cage; hopefully then I could make my escape.

The door behind me creaked open. I didn't bother reacting, assuming it would be a nurse.

"You need to eat, keep your strength up."

My father's voice rushed through my ears. I fought against a shudder. I kept my gaze on a white cloud, trying to convince myself it was a lot more interesting then what it actually was. The old man cleared his throat.

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

I continued blocking out his voice. It repulsed me having him this close to me. His presence made me feel sick to the stomach. How dare he even address me? I wanted to shout at him, throw the chair at him, grab the gun and shoot him; one bullet straight between the eyes.

"I can't stay for long, meeting Skye later."

I twitched slightly at her name. The nightmares had been crippling last night. I had awoken in a cold sweat. Again I had been subjected to witnessing Skye's death. I was not in the mood to talk to this man, especially not if it concerned her. If all he was going to do was rub my face in the fact that he got to see Skye whilst I was confined to my cage, then he could just piss off.

"I spoke to Elisabeth this morning; said she talked to ya last night."

I guessed that meant dear old dad had put her up to it; made her try to convince me he wasn't as bad as what I believed. I cringed at the very thought. As if I would ever give him the time of day.

"Lucas..."

I continued ignoring him, hoping he would get the hint and leave. I was too tired and frustrated for a confrontation. My focus remained glaring up at the sky.

"Doc said you could be discharged later."

My ears tuned into his voice. This was something I actually wanted to know. Since arriving here I had been curious as to what the beloved Commander would do. Would he choose his precious colony and execute me, or would he side with the disappointment he acknowledged as his son?

"Ain't gunna let ya go back OTG. You'd run straight back to the Sixers. Plus I...I only just got you back; I don't wanna lose you again so soon."

A shudder threatened to erupt from me, but I managed to contain it. This fake fatherly love meant nothing to me.

"Your mother would've wanted us to stick together."

He was starting to push me too far. I was not going to listen to what my mother _may _have wanted. Thanks to him we would never know what she would've wanted. He took away her future. I tried my best to contain the anger lurking within me, but I could feel it beginning to escape.

"Son please..."

That was it; the rage boiled over. I jumped out of the chair and up onto my feet. My father was stood leaning against the bed. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked stunned at my sudden movement. I took the two small strides to reach the old man and I punched him straight in the face. He took several steps back, and put his hands over his nose.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed into his face.

I went to punch him again, but he dodged and hit me instead. I grabbed onto the bed to prevent myself from falling. I turned to charge at him again, but the two guards from outside burst through the door and grabbed hold of me. I frantically tried to escape, but they would not release me.

Blood gushed down from my father's nose. A fiery pain spread across my jaw where my father had hit me and my gunshot wound throbbed after the sudden exertion. Still I fought to get free so I could finish the old man off once and for all. I yelled all the curses under the sun at the soldiers to release me, but they maintained the steel hold grip.

My father slowly walked toward the door. He nodded at the soldiers holding me back. They threw me to the floor. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the Commander. He appeared remorseful. I knew better though. He was just embarrassed that I had managed to punch him. Normally he would have been able to prevent me. He had let his guard slip. He stormed out of the room and the door was slammed shut behind him.

I remained on the floor. Pain consumed me; physical and emotional. I closed my eyes and began reciting the periodic table in chronological order; anything to take my mind off of the bastard I was forced to share genes with.


	21. Chapter 21: Seeing Red

_Sorry this has taken a while to write and post, but it is finally done! xuisi95 I have took note of your comment, and have begun the arguing between Skye and Josh, hope you enjoy ;-) _

_I'm about half way through the next chapter, so will try to get it posted tomorrow. All I'll say is that things are starting to heat up :-)_

**Chapter 21: Seeing Red**

**Skye**

Max, Hunter, Josh, Tasha and I walked aimlessly round the market. This morning was one of those rare occasions that none of us had to rush off to be somewhere. It had been too long since we had been able to properly hang out together.

We stood in front of the stool, waiting for our Xiph-kebabs to cook. My hand had become trapped in Josh's. Normally I didn't mind, but his hand felt too hot and clammy.

"So how's the job hunting going?" Max asked Tasha.

Tasha's dad had finally knuckled down and told her to get a job; apparently she needed more responsibility.

"I was actually thinking that I might try out for an internship at the hospital."

She beamed over at me, and I grinned back. Technically I did still work at the hospital, but since my mom's death I hadn't really been back other than to visit Lucas. That place was filled with bad memories. But I knew eventually I would have to go back to work.

"_You_, at a hospital?" Hunter teased. "You do realise that hospitals are full of sick people right?"

Tasha rolled her big chocolate eyes at him. It seemed quite unbelievable, as Tasha hated blood and vomit.

"Yeah stupid! I really like the idea of helping people."

Hunter pulled a face at her, but Tasha ignored him. We all took our kebabs, and went to sit on one of the low, stone walls.

"I think it's a great idea." I said to Tasha on the quiet.

She smiled gratefully at me. Although I loved him like a brother, Hunter sometimes had a habit of mocking people too far.

Silence fell over us as we all tucked in to our tasty treat. Josh had finally let go of my hand so we could eat. My eyes flicked over to the Command Centre. I had gone over there to see Taylor this morning, but his office had been empty. I intended to try him again later.

"So as it's Max's birthday tomorrow, I was thinking we should all go and have a celebrational drink." Hunter proposed, his eyes flicking over to the forest.

I glanced over at him from where I sat in between Tasha and Josh. Max was grinning and high-fived Hunter. We hadn't been out to our usual drinking spot for months now. When my mother had returned, I had attempted to become more of the model daughter. Plus I hadn't wanted to piss of Taylor any more. But I did miss our little adventurous parties.

"You really think we can get out?" Tasha queried.

I looked over at the fence. Since Lucas's arrival, Taylor had doubled up on security. Every inch of Terra Nova was crawling with soldiers and guns. I highly doubted we would make it out, but Hunter waved it off.

"When there's a will there's a way." He answered.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Well I'm up for it!" Josh announced.

"Great!" Hunter beamed.

I remained quiet. This morning I had woken up feeling deflated. My conversation with Lucas kept going around and around in my head. I kept trying to work out what he had meant by 'hope' being in the Badlands. It was bound to be something terrible.

"You alright?" Josh asked me quietly.

I snapped out of my thoughts to find him watching me. He frowned slightly as he looked at me. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Just thinking." I answered.

"About what?" Josh asked, trying to sound as causal as possible. But really I knew he meant about whom.

"I was thinking about going up to my mom's grave later." I replied after a moment's hesitation.

It wasn't a lie. Much to my guilt, I still hadn't been. I felt like I was letting my mom down somehow if I didn't go. I knew I wouldn't get the closure I needed until I had been. So I had resolved that I would go by the end of today.

"I'll come with you if you want." Josh offered encouragingly.

He took my hand in his again and smiled warmly. I tried to smile back, but found it surprisingly difficult.

"It's okay. Taylor said he'd take me."

A small frown appeared on his forehead, but he nodded.

"I'll never get your relationship with Taylor." He commented.

I smiled, unsure of what to say. None of my friends really understood; except perhaps Hunter, but he had known me the longest. They were all intimidated by Taylor, and had never been able to grasp how close we were. It didn't really bother me though.

Taylor was like a second dad to me. He was always there whenever I needed him. I loved Taylor like a parent, and I knew he cared for me like a daughter.

We all sat in silence as we mulled over our thoughts. From here I could see the balcony of the Command Centre. I remembered standing up there with Lucas. It had been there that he had first called me his sister. It had annoyed me immensely. I hadn't wanted him to think of me as his sister. I had never thought of him as a brother.

These days I was just pleased that he thought of me at all. During our last few nights OTG he had pushed me away. Yesterday I had thought that I had felt something between us again, the connection we had shared. But I still felt like I was losing him. It didn't help that he blamed me for him being here. Although he hadn't outwardly said it, I knew that that was what he was thinking. It was creating a rift between us.

I glanced over at Josh. I should be pleased that whatever bond Lucas and I had shared was now broken. Josh was who I needed. He was what I should want.

"Is that Taylor?" Tasha commented.

My eyes followed the direction she was looking in. Taylor was striding back toward the Command Centre. Jim and Mark were flanking him. I realised with horror that blood was spewing out of his nose. My legs propelled me into a standing position and I called out to him.

He glanced over at me and changed directions, walking over toward where I stood. I took a couple of tentative steps forward. Tasha gasped behind me, presumably from Taylor's appearance. Blood was stained all down his uniform. The skin from his nose down to his neck was red.

_What the fuck has happened?_ I thought to myself. As Taylor neared I could see he was fuming. Jim and Mark continued following him over to us; both appeared apprehensive. People all around the market were staring at Taylor and whispering to one another.

"What happened?" I inquired when he reached me.

Clutched in Taylor's hand was a bloodstained handkerchief. I noticed that the skin on his knuckles had gone crimson; presumably from hitting the person he had caused him the bloody nose. His eyes had gone a darker shade of blue, signalling his fury. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Skye you need to promise me that you will _stay away_ from Lucas." He growled.

"Lucas did this?"

My voice was quiet. My first instinct was to make sure Lucas was alright. I wondered what the hell had happened. Something must have provoked Lucas. But then again sometimes just Taylor's presence was enough. Taylor didn't answer my question. His eyes narrowed as the rage continued to boil. I could feel myself shying away.

"Stay away from him." He snarled again.

He spun around and began stomping back to his office. I could hear Taylor grumbling to himself as he stormed away. I looked at Jim questioningly. He shrugged.

"Happened before I got there. Just give them both some space for now." He answered.

His eyes flicked to Josh before he turned to catch back up with Taylor and Mark. I stood there shell-shocked. Josh moved to stand next to me.

"I wonder what happened."

I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know." I answered as I forced myself out of my daze. "But I'm going to find out."

I turned in the direction of the hospital. I had to make sure Lucas was okay. Josh caught my arm before I could move. He was shaking his head and his eyes had grown wide.

"Skye you can't! You heard what Taylor _and_ my dad said. The guy just punched his own father; he's clearly not in a talking mood."

I snatched my arm away from Josh and glared at him.

"Don't try and stop me."

"Why the hell do you keep running back to him?" Josh snapped, his temper suddenly rising.

He looked exasperated. A new angry flare tinged his usually kind eyes. My own annoyance began bubbling, but I was not prepared to argue in front of my friends.

"I don't have to listen to this." I grumbled.

Shaking my head, I stormed away from Josh. This time he didn't stop me. I headed toward the hospital, my frustration toward Josh still increasing. I was ready to explode when I got to Lucas's room. A third guard had been placed outside the door. Curran smiled at me as I approached.

"Hey Skye, how you doing?" He asked.

"Not too bad. Can I go in to see Lucas?" I questioned, getting straight to the point.

Curran shrugged, but the soldier to his left, Connor Baird, shook his head.

"Commander Taylor instructed us not to let anyone in."

I chewed on my lip. Curran glanced at Connor.

"She ain't gunna cause any trouble." He looked back at me. "Shout if you need anything."

I nodded and smiled gratefully at Curran. My eyes flicked to Connor. He scowled slightly, but sighed.

"Fine."

The three guards moved out of my way. I smiled at Curran again as I pushed the door open. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the dark room, unsure of what sort of a state Lucas was going to be in. But whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to talk to me.


	22. Chapter 22: Forbidden Temptations

_Here you go guys, hope you enjoy! Keep letting me know your thoughts, and thank you for all the lovely feedback :-)_

**Chapter 22: Forbidden Temptations**

**Lucas**

I was sat facing the window again. All of my energy had been drained by the events of this morning. I needed sleep, but I still fought against it. Sleep brought uncontrollable nightmares. I refused to helplessly watch again as Skye was slaughtered.

Rage still surged through my veins as my father's visit kept going around in my mind. Blood was trickling out from the cut on my lip the old man had given me.

The door opened behind me and someone walked in. I knew instantly it was _her_. Her presence was overwhelming. The door closed again, shutting us off the world. My ears listened intently as she walked closer toward me. I heard her sit down on the bed.

"Lucas?"

I loved the way she said my name; how her tongue formed each syllable. But still I shuddered to hear her, hating when she was this close to me when I felt like this. My patience was already at the end of its tether, and my sleep deprivation was not helping my temper. I did not want to hurt her, but I could not promise myself that I wouldn't.

"I wondered what my father's next move would be." I hissed.

She shifted around uncomfortably; I hoped she would leave. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her; I wanted to be left alone.

"Why did you punch him?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself. She always got straight to the point, no dancing around the reason for her being here. It did bother me though that she immediately presumed it was my fault. The resentment was evident in her voice. My father had clearly gotten to her. That thought sent sparks of anger through me.

"He deserved it."

I managed to remove all of the emotion from my voice. Although she would never admit it, I knew my lack of emotion scared her. I didn't particularly enjoy scaring her, but she had to leave so I tried to make myself as intimidating as I could. The last thing I wanted was to hit her too.

"Mmmm, sure he did."

She was being sarcastic. Her sarcasm was another thing I enjoyed about her. I chuckled darkly, knowing this was as close as I would ever get to her agreeing with my views toward my father. Maybe if she had met me first, she would see him for what he really was. But instead my father had had years to brainwash her like the others.

"Y'know, I think he was going to let you stay in Terra Nova."

That took me by surprise. I had presumed that I would have ended up in the brig. I knew my father would never be able to kill me; I was his last connection to my mother. And, although I hated to admit it, he had been correct earlier. If released, I would go back to my army and then return later to finally destroy him.

"He is more foolish than I thought."

I heard her move uneasily behind me. My eyes closed. I hated doing this to her. I didn't want her to fear me, but I knew she had to. She had gained too much control over me. It was time to put her back in her place.

"Lucas, he loves you."

I flinched at her words. My father loved himself. There was no room for anyone else. Sure he cared for the colony, but only because it reminded him of how great he was. I detested that man.

Fire burnt through me as my temper rose. The last time I had felt this amount of rage around Skye was when I had ended up knocking her unconscious. In my defence, she had deserved it. She had made me look a fool for trusting her.

I balled my hands into fists, digging my fingernails into the flesh of my hand. Pain helped me concentrate; it helped me to control my rage. If I lost control I knew I would take my frustration out on her; and despite what she had said, she didn't deserve that.

I chose not to respond to her previous false statement. Instead I focused on a black spec by the window. She sighed in the background. Her breath quivered. I heard her stand up. Part of me wanted to plead with her to stay, but I forced myself to let her go.

But then her angelic face appeared before me as she came to stand in front of the window. My eyes locked on with hers instantly. Seeing her instantly cooled down my growing fury.

"Did he do that to you?" She questioned, gesturing to my bleeding lip.

Her voice leaked concern. I was certain much of that was fake worry. Someone as perfect as her should never care for someone like me.

I nodded. She moved closer toward me and pulled a tissue out from her jean's pocket.

"Don't worry, it's clean." She said with a smile.

I watched as she crouched down next to me. Her hand slowly moved toward me. I was caught in the moment, unable to react. My mind told me to slap her hand away, but I couldn't move.

Gently, she began dabbing the cut on my lip. My eyes remained fixated on her face. Her beauty hit me, like it always did, and I became completely powerless against her.

She didn't look at me, but kept her eyes trained on my mouth. Several times I saw her eyes twitch up, but each time she managed to prevent herself from meeting my gaze.

My eyes traced over every feature on her face; from her blue eyes to her pink lips. I followed the slope of her nose, and studied her high cheek bones. Everything about her was so tempting, but she was also the forbidden fruit that I could never have.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" She inquired.

A small crease had formed in between her eyebrows. I didn't bother answering. She wouldn't approve of my seemingly unprovoked attack, so why bother telling her?

Her eyes peeked up at me when I didn't reply. There was a warm intensity hidden in the depths of the blue. Her gentle caresses stopped as she gazed at me. I also stared into her eyes, caught in between a desperate longing and a need to push her away. She seemed to move closer toward me, and I became even more aware of the smoothness of her lips.

But then the moment passed and she quickly pulled back away. She refocused her attention on the split lip. I kept watching her as she delicately stroked away the blood.

"You look tired." She commented softly, her eyes risking another peek at me.

"Can't sleep." I remarked.

I tried to keep up my bored countenance, but her proximity caused sparks of electricity to awaken my emotions. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Hospital beds are the worst." I nodded in full agreement. A delicate frown appeared on her perfect face. "You know you are safe here. No one's gunna come and poison you in your sleep. You don't need to stay on guard all the time."

A sinister chuckle escaped my mouth.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"You're so paranoid." She mocked.

"It's not paranoia if it's true."

Her eyes rolled. I could see she was beginning to relax. It pleased me somewhat that she could feel comfortable when in my presence. But then I reminded myself that I was supposed to be letting her go. My eyes dropped to the floor. Her light caresses stopped and she straightened back up. She threw the now bloodied tissue into the bin in the corner of the room.

I kept my eyes on the floor. Sometimes looking at her caused an unbearable ache in my chest that I had yet to learn how to control. She remained in front of me as she spoke.

"It could still work."

I lifted my eyes back up to her face. Her intensity knocked me sideways, causing a knot to form in my stomach. I hated how she affected me.

"What could?" I questioned.

"You could still come back. Stay and live here. You wouldn't have to have anything to do with Taylor if you didn't want to."

I smiled slightly, interpreting her words to mean that she wanted me to stay. I stood up and looked down at her. She seemed to shrink into the wall.

"Oh my beautiful sister, forever the optimist."

She frowned up at me, though she didn't seem mad. I couldn't really tell what she was feeling; her face was unreadable. She usually wore her heart on her sleeve. I had come to realise that she only hid her emotions when she was sad or frightened. Concern instantly hit me.

I placed my hand flat on the wall behind her, edging closer to her. Her eyes widened slightly at my proximity. I knew I was getting too close, but I could not help myself.

"Why do you care so much what happens to me?" I questioned softly.

I looked deep into her blue eyes, trying to read her. I needed to know what she was feeling. I had seen her give me this look before. We had been at Boylan's bar. She had looked at me this way which had prompted me to stroke her cheek. But then she had batted my hand away, which had confused me. I had thought from the look she had given me she had wanted me closer.

Learning from past experiences I did not react. Her eyes dropped briefly to my lips before she looked back into my eyes. Any anger I had felt when she had walked into the room had faded. Thoughts of my father, the Sixers, the young foolish Shannon boy, all disappeared. There was only her.

Her hand moved up to my cheek. Her skin was warm and smooth. I could feel my head leaning into it. This bright, intense look filled her eyes and she moved closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. I leaned down toward her, noting how much shorter she seemed all of a sudden.

"Lucas." She breathed.

I barely heard her. I closed the gap between us. Her lips moulded perfectly into mine. She wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I obeyed her actions and allowed myself to press into her. It felt like we could never be too close. Her hand had dropped from my face and found mine. Our fingers interlocked.

Something inside me registered what I was doing and I started to pull away. But the arm around my neck held me to her. It pleased me immensely.

There was a sound that came from beyond the door. I was happy to ignore it, but Skye violently jumped. It brought her back to reality and she pushed me away, snatching back her hand. She wouldn't look at me.

I glanced over at the door. It was still closed. I didn't see what the problem was; nobody had walked in on us. But then my mind harshly reminded me of the pathetic Shannon boy. I looked back at Skye. Her eyes were on the floor and she had wrapped her arms around herself.

"Skye..." I began, though could not think of how to finish it.

She looked up, shocked I'd used her actual name. To use her childhood name at a time like this seemed inappropriate...but when had that ever stopped me before? I took a step toward her. Her eyes widened and she ducked away from.

"I have to go."

She sped away from me toward the door. I watched as she glanced back, her blue eyes full of confusion. For a moment I thought she might come back. But then she opened the door and left.

The door closed and I was left on my own. My hand went up to my neck, still feeling her warmth lingering on my skin. I closed my eyes trying to shut off the sudden rush of emotions. After what had just happened it was harder to flip the switch. But I did it. Numbness passed over me and I began feeling more like myself. I lied down on the bed.

_I bet she won't come back anytime _soon I thought to myself. A sick smile worked its way onto my face; though a pang of painful desperation for her soared through my chest. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to remember the feel of her soft lips against mine.


	23. Chapter 23: Worse Day Ever

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. This week has been crazy busy for me. I'm pleased to know that you enjoyed the previous chapter, trust me it is only the beginning ;-)_

_Since I've been gone, I've managed to write another two chapters, so I hope that makes up for my absence :-/ This weekend I'm off to a friend's wedding, so I might be gone again for the next couple of days. But I will try to write some more tomorrow before I leave._

_Hope everyone has a good weekend, and enjoys these next two chapters! xxx_

**Chapter 23: Worse Day Ever**

**Skye**

I rushed out of the room. Curran eyed me suspiciously, but I darted off before he could ask any questions that I wasn't going to be able to honestly answer. Once through the hospitals doors, I started running at full pelt, wanting to get as far away from Lucas as possible.

I found myself running towards my parent's graves. My heart was pounding against my chest, but I didn't stop sprinting. I didn't stop until I collapsed down in front of their graves.

My mind was spinning and I could feel I was trembling. A knot had formed in my stomach, and I was worried I was going to throw up.

Lucas had kissed me...or I had kissed him. I couldn't remember which. I just knew that it had felt amazing, better than anything I had ever shared with Josh.

Josh...How could I have done this to him? I loved him; I had to love him. From the first moment I had met him I had liked him. After everyone had turned against me for spying, he had stood beside me.

I wasn't supposed to feel this way toward Lucas. He was a murderer and a traitor. He had threatened to kill my mom and he had hurt me. If he hadn't done what he had done, then the fracture would have still been open and my mom could have gotten the medicine she needed. It was his fault she was dead.

I looked at my parent's graves, wishing they were here. They would understand. They would know what I should do.

"I kissed him." I whispered out loud.

Blank, white graves stared back, offering me no answer. I couldn't remember ever feeling more alone.

The worst part was that I had enjoyed it. In that one kiss, Lucas had made me feel things that Josh had never elicited from me.

I gently touched my lips with my fingertips. I could still taste Lucas's mouth on mine. Something tickled down my cheek and I swiped my hand at it, only to find that tears were flowing from my eyes. I angrily wiped them away.

I looked down at my hand; a small droplet of water was on the tip of my finger. I remembered the feel of Lucas's hand in mine; the way he had squeezed it comfortingly. My hand automatically went back up to my lips as I recalled Lucas mouth on mine.

My eyes closed as my mind took me back to his room. I shouldn't have run out on him like that. Although I knew I had to stay away, part of me really longed to go back to him.

"Skye?"

My eyes sprang open and my stomach clenched at the sound of Josh's voice. Instantly my hand dropped from my mouth and I quickly jumped up. I turned to see Josh staring at me. He looked concerned.

My cheeks still felt damp, though I hoped I didn't look like I had been crying. Without saying a word Josh walked toward me and pulled me in for a hug. I stiffened up, feeling uncomfortable in his arms. The feel of his body against mine no longer felt right.

"Are you okay?" He asked, keeping me wrapped up in his arms.

I nodded, unable to find my voice. Finally, Josh released me. He took a small step back so he could see me. His hand came up and gently touched my face. It felt wrong; his hands were too cold and soft.

"I saw you running from the hospital. What happened?"

I forced myself to look into his boyish eyes. He had always reminded me of a little lost puppy in need of love and care. I swallowed down my growing guilt and faked a smile.

"Nothing. Lucas wouldn't even talk to me." My heart fluttered slightly when I said his name.

Josh frowned. But luckily for me I was a natural born liar. Not even Taylor could tell when I was lying; not even Lucas.

Thinking about him took me back to that room, to the kiss. It had felt so real and passionate, but I doubted Lucas had meant it. He was probably playing a game with me, seeing how I would react. I had probably done exactly what he had wanted me to do; run off like some stupid little girl. I mentally scolded myself for that.

Josh took both of my hands in his.

"You're shaking." He remarked. "Did he hurt you?"

The disgust was evident in his voice. My eyes widened at his question and I quickly shook my head. Although I couldn't exactly tell Josh what had really happened, I definitely didn't want him thinking Lucas had harmed me.

"Of course he didn't! He'd never hurt me."

"Skye he bashed your head against a rover and left you for dead." As he said it, Josh lightly stroked my forehead. "Anything could have come and killed you."

I shuddered at the memory.

"That was a very long time ago." I muttered.

I could see Josh was becoming more agitated.

"Why do you keep defending him?" He snapped.

"I don't!" I snatched my hands back from his and took several steps away from him. My gaze fell over the graves. "I'm not going to have this conversation now, not here."

I couldn't believe how inconsiderate Josh was being. He couldn't expect me to argue with him in front of the graves of my parent's.

"If not now then when?" I looked back up at Josh. He was glaring. "You never want to talk about this Skye! Well you know what, we're going to, RIGHT NOW!" He shouted at me.

He stormed forward and grabbed my arm so tightly that it actually really hurt.

"Josh, stop it that hurts!" I yelped.

I tried to get my arm free from his iron grip, but he just squeezed harder. My arm was starting to feel numb, and I could feel the desperate pulsing of my blood as it tried to flow.

"Not until we get this sorted." He growled.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted.

I frantically scrambled to get free, but Josh was stronger than what he looked. Suddenly his other hand tangled itself into my hair, and pulled my face to his.

The moment our lips touched my stomach churned. I put my free hand on his chest and pushed him back. At first he didn't move, no matter how hard I shoved him, but then he finally took a step back, leaving me gasping for breath.

His hand on the back of my head fell to his side, but his other still remained clasped around my arm.

"Are you going to tell me that that meant nothing to you?" He said, his voice slightly gentler.

Anger was bubbling inside of my stomach. I leant toward him and hissed.

"That meant _nothing_ to me." I could see the pain in his eyes, but I didn't care. "You really want to know what happened?" I moved closer still. "I kissed Lucas, and I loved it."

Josh stared at me. His grip on my arm lessened, giving me the opportunity to yank it free. The skin was bright red from where he had been clutching it. It throbbed painfully as the blood began flowing back down to my fingers.

I turned and quickly ran away; actually feeling too scared to stay with Josh. I knew he hadn't meant to hurt me. This whole Lucas thing was tipping him over the edge. When he came back to his senses, he would feel even guiltier than me. But at that moment, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had hit me.

Everything was normal in town. It felt weird seeing people living their day-to-day lives after what had just happened to me.

I wanted to go home and cry my eyes out. I wish the whole day would just start over. But the sound of Taylor's booming voice stopped me.

I turned round to see him standing on the balcony, beckoning me over. I gulped slightly, feeling like I was going to be shouted at again. All I wanted to do was run away, but I didn't. I had to face up to Taylor at some point.

My throat felt dry as I climbed up the wooden stairs. Taylor glared at me, before turning and walking into his office. I followed silently.

"I told you to stay away from him today."

His voice was eerily calm. He leaned on his desk, his back to me; the palms of his hands were flat on the glass. I remained silent.

"GOD DAMMIT SKYE!"

He slammed his fist down on the desk. I flinched backwards. Taylor turned to face me, the scowl prominent on his face.

"Why disobey me?"

I looked down at the floor. Taylor scared me when he was this mad. Last time I had seen him this pissed off with me, was when he had found out I was the Sixer spy. I could still remember the look of disappointment and betrayal on his face.

"I'm sorry."

My voice was barely audible and I could feel myself trembling. I folded my arms, trying to hide the red mark. I didn't want Taylor to know, he'd make a huge thing out of it. I just wanted to forget.

"I don't want you to see him again, not for a while anyway."

My throat constricted. Right now, I just wanted to go back to his room. I felt safe there. None of this stuff mattered.

But we could both probably do with the space now. I had to make sense of everything that had just happened and what it would mean.

"Okay." I said, despite the aching pain in my heart.

Taylor's mouth opened slightly. I guessed he hadn't been expecting me to agree so easily. He sighed and I peeked back up at him. His eyes seemed to be glued on my arm, and I shifted it around uncomfortably, afraid he would see.

"What happened?" Taylor demanded.

"Nothing...we just talked." I answered, unsure of what else I could admit to.

"What did ya talk about?"

Taylor looked up at me. I fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot. The whole conversation was a blur. Everything had happened so quickly.

"I told him off for hitting you." I replied.

The smallest hint of a smile became apparent on Taylor's face. It quickly faded and a frown replaced it.

"Curran said you seemed upset when you came out," He paused before finishing. "Skye did he hurt you?"

I scowled and shook my head. Why did everyone think Lucas was going to hurt me?

"No. He wouldn't."

Taylor's eyes met mine again. He frowned, but didn't comment. Instead he walked toward me and hugged me. That was exactly what I needed. So far today had been awful.

"Y'know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded. Taylor stood back and looked hard at me again. He was probably trying to work out what was wrong with me.

I glanced down at the dried blood which had stained his grey beard. I forced a smile and gestured to his nose.

"He got you good."

Taylor chuckled and even nodded slightly. The tension seemed to disperse from the room.

"Took me by surprise."

I sniggered.

"No often someone can do that."

He grinned at me. I looked back down at the floor. An uncomfortable quiet fell over us. I didn't think Taylor was cross with me anymore, but I thought he was still disappointed. That was worse than him being angry. I hated the feeling that I had let Taylor down.

I looked back up at him. He was staring off into the distance. I nibbled on my lip before building up enough courage to speak.

"What will you do with Lucas now?"

Taylor met my eyes once more. A small frown was on his face and he shook his head and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I was gunna let him stay here, conditionally of course. But after today..." He shook his head. "If I let him go, he'll only return to the Sixers. But if he stays, he'll only cause trouble." He paused before continuing. "Guess I hoped he'd change his mind about the colony." He looked sadly at me. "I just want my son back Skye."

I smiled weakly back.

"It could still happen."

Taylor shook his head.

"I love your optimism, but I doubt it. Lucas made his choice long ago. I just need to accept it." My eyes fell back to the ground. "Go on, you should go. Don't start worrying about my problems."

I looked back up at Taylor. He smiled warmly at me, though his expression was one of defeat. He had given up, I knew he had.

I nodded and turned. I didn't bother saying anything else as I left; I couldn't think of anything left to say. Lucas was never going to be a part of Terra Nova; Taylor wasn't the only one who was going to have to learn to accept that.

I went straight home, feeling tired and confused. I wanted to talk to someone about this, but who would listen? I considered talking to Tasha, but I didn't think she would understand. No one would. How could they? To them Lucas was a cold-hearted killer.

I curled up on the couch feeling lost. I was supposed to love Josh. He was devoted to me, and I should have adored him to. I did care for him very much. But I could not deny that Lucas was causing a rift between us. And after what Josh had done today, I didn't want to see him. Not for now anyway. I hated knowing that I had caused Josh to act so irrationally.

My eyes dropped down to my arm. The red skin was beginning to turn purple. I reasoned I would wear long sleeved shirts for a while, and then no one would have to know. Despite everything, I didn't want Josh to get into trouble. He hadn't meant to do it. He'd feel terrible about it in the morning. I sighed to myself. I couldn't wait for this day to be over. The phrase 'worst day ever' had been invented for this day.

But tomorrow would be different. I'd get my life back on track. No more fantasising about a psychopath. I'd be the perfect girlfriend once more; the girlfriend Josh deserved.

"Everything will be okay." I whispered to myself.


	24. Chapter 24: Aggressive Negotiations

_So I'm really sorry that I am turning Josh into the bad guy, but it just seemed to be the right direction to go in. All I say is just wait until Lucas finds out!_

**Chapter 24: Aggressive Negotiations**

**Lucas**

In my dream Skye hadn't run off and left me. We had found a use for the uncomfortable bed and everything had worked out. Then I had woken up and remembered how she had stormed off.

It was pitch black outside. The clock on the table informed me that it was 8pm. I had had a good, long sleep and felt a lot better for it.

I was sat on the bed feeling completely bored. I leant my head against the wall, wondering what Skye was doing. She had conquered my dreams and occupied my thoughts since the forbidden kiss. I had tried to think of something else, but she was rooted in my mind.

I thought I would have regretted the kiss, seeming as I had planned to stay away from her. But I was strangely thrilled that it had happened. I had accepted that it had been inevitable. I had also accepted that there was now no way I could leave her. My mind had been planning escape plans since I had first woken up here in my personal hell. But all of that seemed irrelevant now. Unless Skye agreed to escape with me, which I deemed highly unlikely, I was going to remain trapped here.

The handle on the door jolted downwards and my father stormed in. He looked pissed off. For once I could not think of anything I had done to cause this. I quickly reasoned that if Skye had told him about the kiss he would have killed me by now. Seeming as I was still here and it had been exactly 7 hours and 42 minutes since the kiss, I guessed he was here on other business.

He didn't even look at me as he paced from one side of the room to the other. Luckily for him he had caught me in a good mood. Otherwise his constant pacing would have probably earned him another punch; or at least some foul language. Instead I put my hands up in a mock surrender.

"For once it's not my fault."

The old man stopped and eyed me suspiciously. Only Skye was accustomed to this sarcastic, more pleasant side of me. I lowered my hands and smiled innocently back at my father. He frowned back, though he looked more relaxed. He leant back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes narrowed as he took me in.

"Why you in such a good mood?" He questioned.

I shrugged.

"Skye's visit gave me the lift I needed."

Anger tinted my father's eyes. I wondered again if he knew what had happened. I was fairly sure that if he did know then I would have been severely scolded by now. I mean God forbid that I taint his precious daughter.

Anyway, I didn't think Skye would want anyone, especially my father, to know. It should have annoyed me that she would feel ashamed, but I completely understood. What was I compared to her? She was the most perfect thing I had ever laid eyes on. I on the other hand, was some screwed up psycho with family issues.

"What happened? She ain't telling me. But I ain't stupid, I know something happened."

I grinned at the old man, but kept my mouth shut. I could see the frustration growing. He wanted desperately to know what had happened. I liked not giving him what he desired. It made me feel like I had control.

"Lucas." He growled at me, the agitation clear in his voice.

"We just talked." I said.

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised me. I hoped he knew I was lying, but if he did he said nothing. Instead he changed the subject.

"How are you?"

I shrugged and said nothing. His fake concern annoyed me. But I managed to stay composed. Skye's calming effect still lingered in the air. An uncomfortable silence fell over us. For once it was me who spoke first.

"Heard I was being discharged soon..."

"Who told you that?"

I glared at him as he cut over me. For that he wasn't getting an answer, instead I just scowled at the window. The old man sighed.

"The doc said you could, but..." He paused, unable to find the right words.

"You still don't know what to do with me." I muttered.

My attention turned back to him. He was staring at the ground, looking completely devastated.

After this morning I would no longer reject the idea of staying in Terra Nova. Instead I rather hoped he would allow me to stay. If Skye was here then this was where I wanted to be; for now.

"Skye said you was going to let me live here."

The old man looked up at me. He frowned and shook his head.

"She shouldn't have told you that."

"She tells me everything." I remarked smirking.

He glared at me, clearly agitated by my words. It was the reaction I had wanted. I hoped it reminded him who had the authority in this conversation.

"I'm still willing to let you stay here."

I sneered.

"Like you have a choice. Can't release me back in the wild now can you?"

A sadistic pleasure was building up in my chest. I knew if I was not careful I was going to say something that would permanently screw up my chances of remaining here.

"No, but I could lock you in the brig." He snarled.

We glared at each other. Finally my father sighed and looked away from me.

"If you stay here, it doesn't mean that I expect us to become like a normal father and son. I can stay out of your way if that's what you want. It doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you, I want us to get past all this hate, but if you're not ready I can appreciate that. Just knowing that you are safe and sound is good enough for me."

The old man looked back up at me. I wiped my face clean of all emotions and simply stared back. I could see him tense up as he waited for my retaliation.

"I think we are past the point of reconciliation." I watched as the old man looked glumly down and nodded his head slightly. "But I am willing to compromise."

His eyes shot back up to meet mine. Happiness and hope radiated from him, making me want to be sick. I hated being responsible for causing my father any positive feelings. My stomach churned as the joy spread through him.

"What are your terms?" He inquired.

"I want to be left on my own. You don't interfere with my life, and I will stay out of yours. If I stay I do not want you to presume that you can control me like you do the others. I do what I want, when I want."

His eyes narrowed as he considered what I had just said. Finally he nodded.

"You are free to do as you please, but obviously within reason. My soldiers and I will have to keep an eye on you, but I won't interfere. I would like to spend time with you though..."

"Well I don't want to waste my time with you." I snapped back.

The old man looked sad, but what did he expect? A big happy reunion? He was going to be sorely disappointed. Just because I was back did not mean that I had forgiven him. The sooner he realised that the better.

"Anything else?" He queried bitterly.

A smug smile played on my mouth. I could think of just one right now.

"I don't want you to stop me from seeing Skye."

Anger filled his eyes, his whole countenance. I leant back against the pillows, thoroughly enjoying watching my father squirm. His nostrils were flaring and he answered through gritted teeth.

"I said I won't interfere with your life. If you want to see Skye then fine, but if you hurt her Lucas I swear to God that'll be it."

I glared at the old man.

"I would _never_ hurt her."

The only time I had, was because she had hurt me first; an eye for an eye and all that. Dear old dad frowned questioningly at me, before changing the subject from his beloved daughter.

"You will have to come and live with me."

Well that was not going to happen. I glared menacingly at the git.

"No." I remarked simply.

"Well where else are you going to go?" He questioned.

"Is my old house not available?"

I already knew the answer to this. The bastard had given it to someone else. That had been where I had lived with _her_. How fucking dare he just throw away our stuff and give it to someone else? Rage burned inside me.

"Someone else lives there now."

"Can't you just throw them out?" I growled, irritated. "I'm sure they would be more than overjoyed to live with the great Commander himself."

"No I cannot. Besides it's Skye who lives there."

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. Of all the flaming people it had to be her. My father really had tried to replace me with her, his favourite child. Luckily for Skye though I also cared for her, so any plans of threatening the new occupants of my house vanished. The idea of her sleeping in my old bed made me chuckle out loud and my father looked curiously at me.

"Does she know?" I asked.

The old man shook his head.

"No. I thought it best not to tell her. I moved all of your belongings back in your old room at my place."

"And what did you do with _her_ stuff?" I inquired, not able to say her name.

"I gave Kate's belongings to her father."

I shuddered at her name. Guilt was flowing through me. It was enough to make me want to shoot myself.

"Well I'm not staying with you. I'll sleep in the brig if I have to." I growled, trying to refocus my mind.

Pain flashed across my father's face but he quickly composed himself. Anger began replacing the hurt he felt toward my words.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He barked back.

He looked away from me, staring out of the window. It was dark out, and cloud had hidden the stars from view. I remained watching my father.

He wasn't looking too well in my opinion. The events of the past two years had really taken their toll. He was thinner then when I had last seen him, and he looked a lot older somehow. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and his face was sallow. He looked back at me and caught me staring. His defence system instantly kicked in.

"What you looking at?"

I sneered back at him.

"A frail, old man."

We glared at each other. My father was about to retaliate, but was forced to stop when Doctor Shannon walked in. She was going to say something, but stopped herself when she saw us, clearly realising that she had just walked into a warzone.

"I can come back later." She said.

My father looked at her and shook his head.

"No. Say what you need to Doc."

She glanced in my direction then back at my father.

"I was just going to say that I am happy for Lucas to be discharged."

I grinned sadistically over at my dear father. He glared back at me.

"Thanks Doc." He said through gritted teeth.

She rushed back out of the room. I locked eyes with the old man. He gloomily stared back at me. Then he turned to go.

"You're staying at mine for tonight. I will consider different accommodation for you in the morning."

"That was not our deal. You said you would stay out of my way. I will stay here for the night and will leave in the morning. If that is a problem I will go down to the brig."

My father shook his head and turned back round to face me.

"You're coming back with me. End of." He snarled.

He called in the two guards from outside. The three of them looked back at me. I slowly got up off of the bed.

"I could go back to my own house. I'm sure Skye would not mind putting me up for the night."

I smiled innocently at my father. He glared back. I barely saw him move, but his fist made sudden contact with my cheek. I was sent off balance, but managed to stay on my feet. I swung for him, but was held back by the guards.

"Get him back to mine." My father ordered.

I was forcefully dragged by the guards back to the house of the great Commander. They threw me through the door, and I landed on the hard floor. My father walked in behind me. He thanked and dismissed the guards.

I pushed myself up and looked round the house. Nothing had changed. It barely looked like anyone lived here. When I had lived here it had felt like solitary confinement. My father had often slept in his office. He shoved past me and walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He called through to me.

I ignored him and stormed off to my old room. I slammed the door behind me as loud as I could, just to show how happy I was to be home.

Boxes of papers and books littered the room. I sat on the chair at my old desk. Once upon a time, I had sat here for hours calculating and rechecking all of my work. I picked up an old, dusty book. It was a copy of Frankenstein. I had smuggled so many of my favourite books through the portal with me. My mother had always enjoyed reading. We had read countless stories together.

Frankenstein had been one of my favourites. My mother had given it to me. I flipped open the first page and saw her handwriting.

_To Lucas_

_Happy 10__th__ Birthday_

_Love Mom xx_

A stab of pain hit me. I put the book back in the box on the desk. I stood up, walked over to the bed and removed the papers which were resting there. It was comfier to than the hospital bed.

_One night, I shall stay here for one night_ I resolved with myself. Tomorrow I would find somewhere else. I refused to remain in this close proximity with _that_ man.

My brain treated myself with one last thought of Skye before the nightmares seized me.


	25. Chapter 25: Is It Love?

_Hey guys, so I wasn't planning on writing anything tonight, but after seeing your comments I felt like I needed to give you guys the next chapter! I realkly want to say a huge thanks to GarnetAles, your comment nearly had me crying tears of joy! I'm so pleased you are enjoying the story :-) Kate isn't Lucas's mother, in the series she was called Ayani. But I promise I will answer you questions as soon as!_

_Here's a nice long chapter to keep you going whilst I'm at the wedding. Not sure how late I'll get back on Sunday, but will try to post up next chater ASAP! My college broke up for a three week Easter holiday, so hopefully I'll have more time to write :-D_

_Enjoy xx_

**Chapter 25: Is It Love?**

**Skye**

"Are you sure you don't want to come out tonight?" Hunter asked.

I glanced up from where I sat on the couch and shook my head. Hunter, Tasha and Max were all standing in front of the front door, on their way out to Boylan's bar. I didn't want to risk seeing Josh there.

"I have a headache, I just wanna stay here."

Hunter shrugged, but said nothing more. I watched as the three of them exited the house.

I was pleased to be left on my own. The quiet gave me time to think. Since it had happened, I had been unable to think of anything else besides the kiss. I hated myself for enjoying it so much. I knew nothing would ever be able to happen between Lucas and me.

He would never be accepted back into the colony, and I couldn't just run away with him. Although I loved being OTG, I couldn't just leave Taylor. It would destroy him.

I shook my head, knowing that I shouldn't even be considering the idea of running away. Terra Nova was my home. This was where I belonged. Lucas didn't care about me. He was probably laughing to himself right now over my reaction. This was just one big game to him.

I violently jumped when someone began knocking on the front door. I got up and went to answer it. The moment I had opened the door, I wished that I hadn't.

Josh stood sheepishly on the other side. He smiled weakly at me. My hand automatically went to the bruise on my right forearm. I had told my roommates that I had whacked my arm against a door. They hadn't questioned it.

"Hey. I just saw the others. I thought as you were alone now would be a good time to talk about everything."

I wanted to tell him to go away and never bother coming back. But instead I stepped aside and let him come in. Whether I liked it or not, we were going to have to talk about this at some point. Josh was right, it was best to do it without an audience.

He went and sat on the couch. I closed the door and sat in the chair opposite him. Josh gazed over at me looking regretful. His eyes kept flicking down at my arm. Where he had grabbed me now had a large purple bruise. It was really sore to touch.

"Skye I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just felt so frustrated." He paused and forced a smile. "I guess I get my temper from my dad..."

My eyes peeked up at him.

"It's okay." I heard myself say.

"No it's not. I feel terrible." I looked away from him again. I was fairly positive that he didn't feel worse than me right now. "Look I...I came here to apologise. I _never_ should have grabbed you like that."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground. My whole body felt numb. The only thing I could feel was the dull thudding of my heart.

"Can we please just forget this day ever happened?" I glanced up at Josh. He was gazing intently at me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

For some reason I thought that admitting what had happened with Lucas had sort of ended things between Josh and I.

"All I want is to get back to how we were. We were so good together. I just want my girlfriend back."

I smiled weakly at Josh. A warm sensation passed through me; an echo of what I used to feel for him.

"We were good together..." I remarked.

My head felt like it was spinning as my mind processed my options. There were only two choices; either take Josh back, or be alone. Lucas wasn't an alternative.

Sooner or later he was going to try to escape from here. If he succeeded, then I would hopefully never see him again; and if I did, it would only be when he returned to kill Taylor once and for all. If he failed, then Taylor would probably lock him up forever. I doubted he would execute him, and he couldn't exactly exile him. Lucas definitely wasn't an option.

After everything, the idea of being even more alone then what I was now terrified me. Josh and I had had something special. I knew we could make it work again.

"Did it mean anything?" Josh asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I frowned up at him.

"Hmmm?"

Josh's nose twitched in disgust, and a flash of his former rage flashed across his eyes. I felt myself tense up. But he quickly composed himself.

"The kiss. Did it mean anything to you?"

_Yes, it had meant the world to me_ I thought. _I had never experienced anything like that, and I highly doubted I would again_.

My teeth clamped down on my lip, so as to stop myself from saying my thoughts out loud. I shook my head.

"It didn't mean anything." I answered weakly.

It couldn't mean anything. He was Lucas Taylor. Whatever was between us had to stop. I had to get back to my normal life.

I looked up a Josh. He was beaming back at me. He stood up from the couch and came over to me. I frowned at him as he got down on one knee.

Some many thoughts started running wildly around my mind. Josh took my hand in his. His mouth was curved into a wide grin as he started speaking.

"Skye Alexandria Tate, will you _please_ give me a second chance?" He asked.

I sighed in relief when I realised he wasn't proposing. Then I laughed at his sweetness and I nodded.

"Come here stupid." I instructed, reaching down toward him.

He sprung up and wrapped his arms around me. Pushing me back against the chair, his mouth found mine. I shuddered slightly as I felt his tongue force its way to mine, but I didn't try to stop him. This was what I needed. I had to remind myself of what a fantastic boyfriend Josh was. Tonight sparks were going to fly; they had to.

* * *

I was lying naked in my bed, with a bare Josh next to me. He had fallen to sleep hours ago. I still hadn't managed to pass over to unconsciousness. My mind wouldn't stop thinking; it wouldn't allow me to fall asleep. I was facing Josh desperately trying to convince myself that I was in love with him. My plan of making sparks fly hadn't worked. Josh had enjoyed every second of it; I had just found the sex boring.

My mind kept forcing me to think about Lucas. I was trying to keep him out of my head, but it was exhausting trying to constantly control my thoughts. My mind was currently reminding me of the kiss. My lips tingled at the memory. Small sparks sent shivers down my spine.

I hated myself for running away. I was so tempted to go back to the hospital now. A growing need to be with him was beginning to take over my being. I wished so much that I was looking at Lucas now and not Josh. My heart pounded at the thought of him being here in my bed.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I imagined what being with Lucas would feel like. He wouldn't be as gentle or slow as Josh, but he would be exciting. I craved the excitement. Thousands of butterflies filled my stomach as I thought about the feel of his rough skin on mine. A small, quiet gasp left my lips. I closed my eyes as my body quivered with the imagined ecstasy. My heart fluttered in my chest. I needed to be with him so badly.

Josh moved about in his sleep, snapping me out of my imaginary sex with Lucas. I stared carefully at him, worried he would somehow know what I was thinking. I loved Josh, but only in a best friend kind of way. He was something safe. I had wanted safe after everything that had happened. But with safeness also came boredom. Now my body craved danger and the thrill it would bring; my body craved Lucas.

Josh's eyes fluttered open and he saw me staring at him. He smiled at me, lighting up his boyish features.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey." I greeted him back.

His arm stretched out and he stroked my cheek. I managed to prevent myself from flinching away. I knew what I was going to have to do. I couldn't lead Josh on. I was not in love with him. But I hated hurting people, and I knew this would crush him. So I kept my mouth shut, and allowed him to caress me. His fingers traced down my chest until they found my breasts. My hand sprung up and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me, shocked.

"Sorry I...I'm tired."

He nodded and smiled understanding. He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and I became trapped in his embrace.

"I love you Skye."

I closed my eyes, unsure what to say. I wasn't going to lie to him, but I wasn't prepared to hurt him either. Instead I pulled away, sat up and looked down at him.

"I know. I am pretty awesome aren't I?" I said jokingly.

He laughed and nodded. His hand reached back up toward my face. Before he reached me I moved and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and began frantically putting them on, suddenly feeling self-conscious about him seeing me undressed.

"Where you going? Thought you were tired..."

I smiled back at him.

"I am tired. But that doesn't stop me needing to get up for work."

He frowned back at me.

"You got a job?"

"Not exactly...but I am thinking about asking your mom for another internship."

His frown deepened.

"Really?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head. I threw Josh's boxers at him. He didn't move. I gestured over to the clock. It was 8am.

"What time's your shift at Boylan's?"

He looked over to the clock and then back at me.

"Not for another hour. C'mon Skye, you don't have to go right now; Why don't you come back to bed for a bit?"

"I hate lounging. I'd rather go early, shows I'm dedicated don't it?"

He rolled his eyes at me. I left Josh moaning at me to relax for once and went for a shower. I changed into the fresh clothes I had brought to the bathroom with me and then started work on my hair. I dried it as quickly as I could and managed to pull a brush though it. I pulled it into a ponytail, figuring I looked more professional that way. By the time I was done in the bathroom, Tasha was up and making breakfast. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good night?" She asked cheekily.

"Yeah." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Instead she toasted some bread for me as well. I got the butter from the fridge and two knives, whilst she got the plates. We buttered the toast in silence and then sat down together to eat.

"Is everything okay with you and Josh?"

I put my finger to my lips and glanced over at my room, telling her Josh was up and probably listening. She followed my glance then nodded. I shook my head at her though and she frowned. She leaned across the table toward me.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

I debated telling her. Tasha was a good friend, and I trusted she wouldn't blab. But at the same time I barely understood myself what was happening. But I really did want to talk to someone about all of this.

"Lucas." I whispered back.

She nodded understanding and smiled.

"I thought something had happened between you two."

"Nothing did, not out there anyway. But we...we kissed yesterday in the hospital."

I barely said it loud enough for me to hear. My eyes flicked back over to my room. I couldn't hear Josh moving around so I hoped he had gone back to sleep. Tasha's eyes had widened with shock, but she recovered.

"Who kissed who?"

I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know...it all happened so fast...but I, I know that I liked it, I liked it a lot."

"You have to tell Josh."

Her voice was getting louder so I quickly sshhhed her, frantically checking my bedroom door. I picked at the toast in front of me, not really feeling that hungry.

"He already knows."

"What? And he's okay with it?"

I nibbled on my lip, debating whether to reveal all. I decided not to bring up the truth about the bruise, which was looking even worse today.

"Of course he's not happy about it but...but we've talked and reached an understanding. I told him it didn't mean anything."

"Did it mean something?" Tasha interjected.

My mouth opened, but words couldn't even begin to express what I wanted to say. As I started thinking about it, my heart flipped in my chest and began wildly pounding. My stomach fluttered anxiously, as I felt the pull for Lucas tighten.

"It was incredible...better than anything I've ever shared with Josh."

Tasha frowned and I closed my eyes, willing Lucas to appear and comfort me. I really needed him right now. When I was with him, it was like none of this stuff mattered. He would let me be whoever I wanted to be. With Lucas, I felt free.

"So what are you going to do?"

My eyes snapped open and I frowned at Tasha. Shaking my head, I shrugged. My eyes stared down at the toast I had picked to shreds.

"What can I do? Nothing can ever happen between us. Face it, the first chance Lucas gets he'll be out here like a shot."

"But you want something to happen?"

I frowned up at her.

"I don't know." I complained.

I leant my forehead down on the cool table and wished all of my problems would just go away. I wished I could just see into the future and find out what choice I made.

"Do you love Josh?" Tasha inquired.

I kept my head on the table, not wanting to see her scrutinising stare. Slowly, I shook my head. The guilt instantly hit me.

"Not in the way he wants me to."

Tasha munched down on her toast. Quiet fell over us as she ate. I still didn't feel hungry. Instead I was beginning to feel sick.

"Do you love Lucas?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

My head snapped up and my eyes immediately flitted back to her face. She grinned and took a sip from the glass of orange juice next to her.

"You do don't you."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and I looked away. I didn't _want_ to love Lucas. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind so I could think straight.

"It doesn't matter, Lucas doesn't love me anyway."

Tasha inclined a shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? He saved your life and brought you back here even though we both know how much he hates this place. He risked everything for you. If you ask me, I think he cares a lot more about you then what you may think."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. A warm feeling flowed through me and my heart skipped a beat. My attention began drifting as thoughts of Lucas's consumed me. I thought about the night he had comforted me, him wading out shirtless through the river and wrestling with the fish; but most of all I thought about the kiss. My grin increased and I sighed. Tasha pointed at me.

"That's the look!" She exclaimed.

I snapped out of my daze and frowned at her.

"What look?"

"You're in love with him!"

I was about to protest, but my bedroom door opened and Josh walked out rubbing at his tired eyes. We both jumped and stared over at him, our eyes wide. I prayed he hadn't heard anything of what we had just said. He smiled at us.

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" We both answered too quickly.

He frowned slightly but said nothing. He walked over to our kitchen and got out the bread. Since we had been together, Josh had practically moved in so he no longer bothered asking if he could get something. Hunter had suggested once that maybe he should just move in, but that involved me asking him and I hadn't been sure I was ready to take our relationship to the next level.

I watched silently as Josh buttered his toast and came and sat down next to me. Both Tasha and I had no idea what to say. Josh glanced at the both of us.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Tasha looked over at me. I looked hesitantly at Josh. I could almost hear Tasha's thoughts; _tell him the truth, he deserves to know_. I heard her scrape back her stool. My head turned to face her. She smiled encouragingly back at me.

"I'll leave you two to talk."

She hastily chucked her plate into the dishwasher and sped off out the front door. Josh frowned at me.

"What was that all about?"

He looked at me carefully as he stuffed toast into his mouth. I knew that it was now or never, but looking into is puppy dog eyes prevented me from saying anything. So I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno."

I subconsciously touched the white scar on my forearm, reminding myself of Lucas. He had risked his life for me that day; maybe he did care more for me than I realised.

Josh looked uncertainly at me.

"Am I missing something?"

"No."

I jumped up, unable to remain around him and not feel guilty. I washed up both mine ad Tasha's plates then turned back to face Josh.

"I'm gunna go to the hospital, see if your mom's about."

He gave me a pleading look. I was about to move, but then he sprung up out of his chair. I froze and watched as he moved toward me. For some reason I found myself tensing up, like I was getting ready for him to hit me.

Instead he gently pushed me back against the counter behind me. His arms wrapped around me and his lips brushed lightly against mine. I managed to suppress a shudder.

"Stay. Just for a bit longer." He pleaded.

He kissed my neck and I closed my eyes. Desire began bubbling inside of me, as my mind imagined this was Lucas. It was Lucas's hands on my hips, his lips on my neck and his body pressing up against mine. My hands gripped the counter behind me and a small gasp left my mouth.

"I guess I could stay for a little longer." I whispered.

"Really?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Josh's voice. The wrong eyes gazed back at me. He smiled his boyish smile. _You have to end this now_ I told myself.

"Josh...I..." His warm eyes looked affectionately back at me. "I have to go."

I pushed past him, hating myself for not being able to hurt him. I heard him call my name, but I didn't stop. I raced to the hospital. Regardless of the fact that I had promised Taylor I would stay away from Lucas, I found myself heading toward his room.

There weren't any guards outside of his door which I found odd, but I burst in anyway. The bed was empty, stripped bare of sheets. The chair had been moved away from the window. There was no trace that Lucas had ever been here.

I felt unnecessary panic begin to well up in me. I turned around, located Elisabeth and then marched toward her.

"Skye!" She greeted.

I smiled back.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked desperately.

"I discharged him last night. He's staying with Taylor at the moment I think."

"With Taylor..._really_?"

She nodded and smiled. Various scenarios played through my head, all ended up with Taylor's death. I couldn't really see how that was going to work out, but I was pleased that they were spending time together. I cared about both of them and I really liked the idea of them getting on. I grinned to myself. Then I remembered why I had originally planned to come to the hospital.

"Hey Elisabeth, I was actually hoping I could talk to you."

"Sure, could you give me five minutes? I just have to tend to a patient. You can wait in the staff room if you like."

"Okay."

I smiled and nodded. I went straight to the staff room. It was empty. I sat down in one of the soft arm chairs and waited for Elisabeth.

My mind began considering what to do about the Lucas and Josh problem. I had to accept that something was happening between Lucas and me. But I loved Josh. He was my best friend. I knew he loved me more then I loved him, but I did genuinely care for him. I didn't want to hurt him.

But Lucas drove me wild. Whenever I was with him my body reacted in ways I really wished it wouldn't. When I wasn't with him, I pined for him. My feelings for Lucas were so much more intense then what they were for Josh. Even before Lucas, Josh had never made me feel this way. It scared me. I had never thought it possible to feel this way for someone.

I knew I was going to have to break up with Josh. It wasn't right to string him along. But first I had to make sure Lucas felt something for me. I didn't know how I would prove it, but I had to.

The door opened behind me and I jumped. Elisabeth walked in smiling warmly, like she always did. She came and sat down opposite me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if I could come back and work here."

She frowned slightly at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea after everything that has happened?"

I knew she was referring to my mother. But I wasn't going to let that rule my life. I had enjoyed working here. It felt like I was helping. The only reason I had stopped before was when my mom had gotten sick.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I really want to get back to normal."

She nodded understandingly.

"In which case I'd love to have you back. The only problem is that Tasha has also asked if she could have an internship. I'll have to speak with my boss before I agree to take you both on."

I nodded.

"Okay." I was about to leave it, when an idea suddenly hit me. "What if I start training to be an actual nurse? I can do the exams and everything...I'd really like to."

Elisabeth's eyes widened with joy. She beamed and nodded.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea! You'd have to fill in an application; I could help you with that if you like."

"That would be great if you're not too busy."

"Good. Whilst you're application is processed, I can see if you could come back as a volunteer. I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem, and it could take a couple of weeks for your application to be looked at."

I grinned at her.

"When can I start?"

"Well I'll just clarify with my manager, but if you want to get here at tomorrow at nine that shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know if there is an issue."

I nodded excitedly.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

I started to get up to leave, but Elisabeth called me back. I sat back down and looked at her.

"Are you doing anything later?" She asked.

"Umm, well it's Max's birthday, so I think Hunter was on about going to Boylan's for some drinks. Why?"

"Oh well, I was going to invite you around ours. We're celebrating. It's been exactly two years to the day that we first came here. Mark's coming, and I think Jim said he'd invite Taylor."

"What time would it be?"

"About six, but if you're busy it doesn't matter."

I didn't really want to refuse as I got on really well with Josh's family. It was nice being around a normal family. My mom and I had often gone around to the Shannon's for meals.

"I'd love to come. I'll just meet the guys a bit later for drinks."

Elisabeth grinned.

"Brilliant! Well I'd love it if you could make it. If you want to come around at six, that would be great. I know Josh would be happy if you made it."

My heart sank slightly when she mentioned Josh, but I forced myself to nod and smile.

"I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

"Bye Skye."

I quickly made my exit and flew out of the hospital. It was a lovely warm day. I gazed up at the bright blue sky. Fluffy, white clouds filled the blue. A cool breeze floated through the air. I loved when the weather was like this. I decided to head up toward the memorials. As my visit hadn't gone so well yesterday, I felt obliged to go again.

I went the long way round, deliberately walking through the orchard. I wanted to pick some flowers to lie on my mom's grave. Her favourite flowers had been orchids. I had only ever seen pictures of them, and I knew that they didn't grow around here. But I did know of some flowers which resembled orchids. I quickly found some and gathered a bouquet of pink and purple blooms.

I paced toward the memorials, smelling the scented flowers. They had quite a powerful odour, not one that I particularly liked, but I knew that my mom would have appreciated them.

I could see someone in the distance standing in front of one of the graves. I thought nothing of it until I got closer, and saw the long scars on the back of his neck. _What the hell was he doing here?_ I thought.

"Lucas?"

My voice sounded timid. He had the stance of a predator, ready to spring for its prey. I got the feeling that he was not going to be in one of his better moods, especially after spending the night with Taylor.

He flinched slightly at the sound of my voice. When he turned to face me, I involuntarily took a step back. His eyes were dark and full of malice. No emotion was on his face and he glared at me.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

I approached slowly, like he was some dangerous animal. He remained completely motionless, his eyes only moving as he watched my every step.

"I came to put flowers on my mom's grave."

I held up the bunch of colourful blossoms in my hand. His eyes flicked to the flowers then back at my face.

"It's not fair." He growled.

I frowned, feeling uneasy. The expression on his face shifted as he let slip some of his emotions. He looked miserable, and I felt the need to wrap my arms around him.

"What's not?"

"All of these insignificant people get their own graves whilst my mother gets to rot in a pit with a hundred other decaying bodies."

I swallowed, pain for him welling up in my chest. I risked taking another step closer. Now only a few paces separated us.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, unsure of what else I could say.

My mom was still here with me in a way. It felt like her presence still lingered here. Lucas didn't have that. He was as far away as humanly possible from his mother. I felt like crying for him.

His expression remained hard as he stared at me. I glanced behind him at the grave he had been looking at. The name Katherine Bell was carved into the white marble. I frowned, not recognising the name.

"Who's Katherine Bell?" I questioned.

His eyes went ablaze with rage and remorse. I swallowed again, feeling vulnerable all of sudden.

"She's no one." He spat back at me.

I flinched backward as he moved; afraid he was going to punch me. He ignored me and stormed off. I watched as he left. My head turned back to the grave. I again wondered who she was. Her name wasn't familiar. I made a mental note to ask Taylor.

My parent's graves were three rows back from hers. I slowly walked toward them. I split the flowers I had picked in half, and placed half on my mom's and half on my dad's. I glanced back in the direction Lucas had gone. He was nowhere in sight. I felt like I should go after him and make sure he was okay. I seemed to have a knack for calming him down. But I decided against the idea.

Lucas had looked like he needed some space. Instead I stayed with my mom and dad, and tried to recall meeting someone named Katherine Bell.


	26. Chapter 26: Life's Not Fair

_I'm back! The wedding wasn't too bad, the place where they had it was extremely posh though. I had to watch how everyone else was eating so I would know which knife and fork I was supposed to use!_

_So I'm sorry that Skye's mind is all over the place right now, I was attempting to show how confused she is but I don't think I wrote it that well :-/_

_I hope this chapter is a little better (It's a Lucas one so it should be!)_

_Please continue letting me know your thoughts, it really helps me know where you all want me to take the story and I don't want to diappoint._

_Next chapter, I promise I will answer all questions about Kate, until then I'm loving hearing your ideas :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Life's Not Fair**

**Lucas**

When I woke up I felt completely disorientated. It was strange being in my old room, like an overpowering sense of déjà vu. For a second, I considered that the past eight years of my life had just been a bad dream. But too soon, my mind caught up with the harsh reality; Kate was dead, and I had completely destroyed my life. The only good thing I had left was Skye.

I grumpily climbed out of bed. Although I could not deny that this bed was a hell of a lot comfier than the one in the hospital, I still would have rather spent an extra night in there. I hated giving the old man the satisfaction of having me stay here. It felt like he had won this particular power game. But I would win the next.

I rifled through the draws and found some of my old clothes. I hauled up a fresh pair of baggy khaki trousers and slipped on a dark blue shirt.

I crept toward the door, and pressed my ear against it as I tried to work out where my father was. Something was sizzling in the kitchen, so I presumed he was cooking himself breakfast. He was cheerfully whistling to himself as he did so. I cringed knowing I was the cause of his merry mood.

I was not in the frame of mind to even acknowledge his presence. It disgusted me how he thought I could so quickly forgive him. The old man was definitely going senile. He was lucky that I hadn't tried to strangle him in his sleep; the thought had crossed my mind. But as I planned to impress Skye, I had decided that murdering our father would not get me off to a great start.

So instead of walking out of the room, I turned around and moved toward my window. I carefully shoved it open, trying to avoid it creaking. It had clearly been a while since it had last been opened.

I did a quick survey of the surrounding area, before pulling myself through the gap. This had been my usual escape route when I hadn't wanted to see the old man, so I effortlessly slid out.

Once out, I realised I had nowhere to go. Before, I would slink away to my lab and work on the endless equations. Kate would be the only one who would risk disturbing me; she'd bring me food, knowing full well that I wouldn't have bothered to stop to eat. As she would refuse to leave until I had eaten something, I had learnt to humour her and would consume anything she brought without dispute.

I leant back against the side of the house and sighed. Normally I enjoyed being on my own, but whenever I thought her, an overpowering sense of loneliness would pass over me.

I heard my father call my name from inside the house. Without even determining a direction, I quickly sped off. I didn't even want to know what the old man wanted.

There was only one place I could think of going; only one person who would want to see me...Skye. Though I got the feeling that after the events of yesterday, she was probably avoiding me. Still, that wouldn't stop me from seeing her.

I trudged toward her house or _my_ house as I should say. I still couldn't believe the old fool had given it to Skye. I couldn't wait to inform her of this. Her reaction would be priceless.

As I neared the house, Skye burst out of the front door. I was still a fair way back, so she didn't see me. She looked flustered. I debated going over to make sure she was alright, but she quickly turned and charged away from the house.

She was going in the direction of the hospital. My heart painfully whacked against my ribs as I wondered if she had been planning on going to see me. I doubted she had heard about my change in accommodation. I wondered what she would think when she found out I was living under the same roof as my father. As agitating as the situation was, I still found it amusing.

I was about to follow her, when I saw the Shannon boy emerge from the house. My temper instantly rose as I considered what they had been up to.

He was staring in the direction Skye had gone in. I really hoped they had had some kind of argument.

I casually paced forward. As young Shannon turned to go back inside, he saw me. From the look on his face, you would have thought he had seen a Slasher instead.

"You're out." He commented as I walked past.

"You're very observant." I retorted as I stopped and looked at him. "I had planned to come and pay my dear Bucket a visit, but I saw her storming away. I do hope things are well between the two of you." I mocked.

A sadistic grin had planted itself firmly on my face. It grew when the Shannon boy scowled at me. I loved knowing that I was responsible for this boy's obvious frustration. Sooner rather than later, everything would come out into the open. Skye would be mine, and I would be able to taunt the Shannon boy with that fact.

"Actually things are going great. Last night in particular went well. Thanks for asking."

His smirk was smug. I considered punching it off of his face, but as I was attempting to stay in Skye's good books, I decided against it.

Anger still flared inside of me. The thought of Skye being with any other man made my chest contort. The deadly beast I kept locked away, growled menacingly inside of me as it begged me to knock out young Shannon.

But I reminded myself of the kiss. Whether Skye liked it or not, the kiss had sealed our fate. I had accepted that, which was why I was still this side of the fence. So soon she would have to acknowledge that we were destined to be.

"Funny. When she came to see me yesterday, she gave me the impression your relationship was strained to say the least." I snarled.

The pathetic boy in front of me winced at my words. His own rage began bubbling inside of him; his cheeks flushed from the anger.

"I know you kissed her. She told me everything...and I forgave her." He leered at me before continuing. "She told me it meant nothing to her, that _you_ meant nothing to her. Last night she made her choice, and she chose _me_."

He grinned viciously. At that moment I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lurched forward and punched young Shannon in the jaw. The monster in me laughed sinisterly as he cried out in pain.

He had to be lying; Skye couldn't have chosen him. I had given up everything for her and chosen to stay in so-called paradise. I had even endured one whole fucking night with the old man, just so I could be near her. And now she had chosen some other man? The Shannon boy was lying; she was mine.

I couldn't have been the only one who had felt something when we had kissed. She had held me to her; she had wanted me to kiss her...she had wanted _me_.

Young Shannon straightened back up and glared at me. His hand rubbed his jaw.

"Hit me all you like. It won't change a thing. Skye loves _me_, not you, _me_."

My eyes narrowed and I swung for him again. He ducked away from my fist and backed up toward the door. I wanted to charge again; grab him by the throat and whack his pretty-boy face against the stone wall. But the door opened behind him, and one of Skye's roommates appeared. His dark brown eyes frowned when he saw me.

"Everything alright Josh?" He inquired in a way which told me he would quite happily provide the Shannon boy with back-up if a full on fight broke out.

With the fury still rising in me, I forced myself to turn away. My heart was furiously pounding against my chest and my whole body shook. People were staring at me as I stormed through the market.

I needed to get away from this place, far away. She had betrayed me for the last time. This was it; this was the day when I would finally cut all ties with her. No more forgiving her. I could never forgive her for choosing _him_. That boy was nothing. He would never be worthy of Skye's affections. No man would.

But if that was what she wanted, then I wasn't going to stop her. She could fuck up her life if that was what she wanted. I no longer cared. All that mattered now was getting out of this suffocating prison, and get back to my personal army. I would drive them straight through the gates and finally have them rip this place to shreds. I would personally destroy Skye myself.

Before I left though, I had to say goodbye to _her_. Skye could rot in hell for all I cared, but _she_ had always stood by me.

I charged toward Memorial Field. I had visited her grave once before, when I had last been here; later that day, I had seen Skye and then gotten into a bar brawl with the two Shannon's. What a great day that had turned out to be. Of course I had had the joy of hearing Skye beg for me to spare her precious boyfriend's life. I was seriously regretting relenting. But I had never been able to deny her what she wanted. Skye was my weakness. She always had been, but not anymore.

She would no longer control my actions or occupy my thoughts. As of today, Skye Tate was dead to me.

I gazed down at the small, pathetic, white headstone. Her name was carved in the stone in basic font. It seemed too insignificant to be a grave. It was definitely too plain and ordinary for Kate.

I crouched down in front of the grave. Memories of the night she had died flooded through my mind. I had tried to save her; but I had failed. That had always been my greatest failure; it even surpassed me losing to my father last year.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

I didn't know why I had bothered to apologise. It wasn't like she could hear me. Even if she could I knew she would tell me that I had no reason to be sorry. Despite her death being entirely my fault, Kate would never blame me; she never blamed me for anything.

I straightened back up, but kept my eyes latched on her name. She'd be pissed off to know my father had carved her full name in; she had always hated the name Katherine. I'd call her Katherine when I was teasing her; it would always piss her off and usually earn me a slap.

A perfect reconstruction of Kate's serene face filled my mind; her pale satin skin, long auburn hair and hazel coloured eyes.

I closed my eyes as I remembered her final words to me. Hearing her imagined voice sent involuntary shudders through me. She had stroked my cheek and smiled the way she always did. Then she had silently slipped away in my arms.

"Lucas?"

My eyes snapped open and I flinched at the sound of _her_ voice. She had sounded apprehensive; right now she did need to fear me. I felt like smashing her head against one of the headstones.

Slowly, I turned to look at her. I was unable to keep the glare off of my face. She took a step back, probably seeing the monster within me.

Seeing her was like having a dagger driven through my heart. Knowing she had chosen the Shannon boy over me was unbearable. All I wanted was to be with her. Her happiness was all I cared about. Even my own dreams meant nothing if she wasn't content.

But I had lost her. She had clearly made her decision, and she hadn't chosen me. So why should I care anymore?

"What do you want?" I growled.

I watched as she tentatively moved slowly toward me. She acted like I might attack at any given moment; she was correct to make that assessment. Although I never wanted to harm her, she had caused me irreversible damage. It seemed only fair that I hurt her back.

"I came to put flowers on my mom's grave."

She held up a bunch of spectacular blooms. I glared at them before returning my gaze to her face. I hated that all of these people were able to mourn their loved ones, whilst I was stuck in a different dimension to my mother. She was left in a large hole, decaying with all the others slaughtered in Somalia.

"It's not fair." I snarled.

A small crease formed between Skye's blue eyes. This was my favourite of her expressions; her frown's always held such intensity. I could practically see the cogs of her mind turning.

My heart clenched once more. I wanted to pull her into my arms and never let her go. She was all I desired from this world; but it would seem like I couldn't even have that.

For the first time I regretted my choices. I wished I had never left Terra Nova. If Skye had met me first, then I was sure the Shannon boy would have been completely written out of the equation. She would have been mine; she should have been mine.

Grief that I had lost my one desire overcame me. I frowned sadly at the beauty in front of me. She gazed back at me with a concerned expression.

I didn't want her worry; not anymore. If pity was all she had for me, then she could leave me alone like the rest of them.

"What's not?" She asked softly.

I hated her gentle voice; she sounded so much better when she was her usual feisty self. It was her spirited nature which I loved the most, which was why I enjoyed hearing her mock or yell at me.

"All of these insignificant people get their own graves whilst my mother gets to rot in a pit with a hundred other decaying bodies." I answered simply, unable to even begin stating how unjust it was of her to choose the Shannon boy.

Skye looked at me with sympathy plastered across her face. She appeared distressed by what I had said. I no longer felt pain for the distance between my mother and me. Numbness had taken over long ago.

Skye took a tentative step forward, slowly closing the gap between us. Her proximity was causing my heart to hammer against my chest. It was physically painful to be this close to her, but not be able to touch her.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

Her gaze became more passionate. I could tell that my words had troubled her. Instantly I felt the need to offer some comfort.

_Let her boyfriend comfort her_ I ordered myself. She wasn't my problem; she meant nothing to me. I could have made her so happy; I would have given her anything and everything she wanted. But all of that was over now. Whatever we had shared had been destroyed.

Her eyes focused on something behind me. I missed not being in her gaze. The frown appeared once more on her face. Weakness overcame me and I started to bring my hand up to her face, intending to stroke away her troubles.

"Who's Katherine Bell?" She questioned.

My hand dropped to my side and I glared. Anger ignited me at the thought of Skye finding out the truth of what I had done. Kate's blood was eternally stained on my hands; I had killed her, it had been my fault.

"She's no one." I growled through gritted teeth.

The air was suppressing me, and I felt a powerful need to get away from both of them. I flashed forward, intending to charge off. Skye jumped backwards, and I realised she thought I was going to hurt her.

I hated that she thought that. She was about the only person left that I gave a damn about. The only times I had ever laid a finger on her was when she needed to be taught a lesson, reminded who was in charge. She had a bad habit of pushing me too far and forcing me to lash out. But I hated doing so. Harming her was like hurting myself.

I forced myself to ignore her reaction. Instead I focused forward and quickly stormed away from the graves, from _her_. I was not in the mood to play happy, caring brother. If she needed someone to talk to, then she could go see her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. I was sure he could cheer her up better than I ever could.

I stomped down the stairs of Tom's bar. A hush fell over the few people who were there when they saw me. I ignored them and marched toward the counter. Tom walked toward me.

"Whiskey." I demanded.

He half filled the glass and I nodded appreciatively at him. He didn't move as I downed the glass in one gulp. I glared back at him, wishing him to leave me be.

"Heard you were staying at your old man's place."

I nodded.

"Against my wishes." I added spitefully. "I told him I would rather stay in the brig, but he clearly feels the need to torture me even more."

Tom chuckled. He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't believe after all this time, after everything that had happened that he still greeted me like a friend. I had always gotten on well with him. I had known him my whole life; he had lived next door to us in the building block we had resided in when I was a child, and had fought alongside my father in many wars.

When I had grown up, he had been like an uncle to me. After Somalia, I had spent a great deal of time at Tom's; anything to get away from the old man.

I hadn't understood why the old man and his bitch Washington had turned against him. In my mind Tom was the good guy. The only thing I could fault him for was his obvious bad taste in barmen. Luckily for me, young Shannon appeared not to be working today.

"So how have you been?"

Tom refilled my glass and poured a whiskey for himself. I sat down on a stool and he leant on the bar opposite me.

"I've been better."

"Taylor giving ya grief?"

I nodded as I took another swig from my glass. The whiskey was helping to numb the anger I was feeling.

"Well ya know, you're always welcome at mine if ya need a place to stay."

I looked Tom straight in the eyes. He appeared to be sincere.

"Really?" I queried disbelievingly.

Out of everyone here, Tom had the most reason to hate me. I couldn't comprehend why he would want to help me out.

"Yeah, sure. You staying with me is bound to piss your old man off, and naturally I'm on board with any plan that can do that."

I chuckled. Tom raised his glass.

"Do we have a deal?"

Relief coursed through me at the idea of not having to spend another night at my father's. Although I didn't plan to stick around much longer, I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave straight away. My dear old dad had obviously upped the security around here to prevent me from escaping. So I was stuck for the time being.

I chinked my glass with Tom's and smiled.

"Deal."

We both downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass and soon moved on to the next bottle.


	27. Chapter 27: Who Is Katherine?

_Well here you go, I hope this answers your questions and meets your expectations. Let me know if you like this explanation :)_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Who Is Katherine?**

**Skye**

I sat next to Josh at the Shannon's kitchen table. Mark and Maddy where opposite us. Taylor sat on my other side, and Zoe was next to her sister. Jim and Elisabeth sat at the opposite ends of the table at the head positions. We all toasted another year of them being here. Taylor had brought some special champagne which we all gulped down, except for Zoe who was stuck with sparkling water.

Thanks to the increase on security, Hunter had decided we weren't going to be able to get out and celebrate Max's birthday in the usual way. Instead he planned to buy a load of alcohol from Boylan, and have a small party at ours. It wasn't due to start for another hour, so I was sure that I wouldn't be too late. Besides, I was having fun here.

Everyone was laughing and joking and having a really good time. I kept feeling Josh's foot rub up against mine and I would shoot him a small smile. Although I was enjoying myself, my mind kept going back to Lucas. Something had clearly agitated him earlier, and I hadn't seen him since. I kept wondering who Katherine Bell was. She must have meant something to Lucas if he had gone to see her grave.

"...well I was just pleased to see you still alive this morning."

My ears tuned in to Jim's words. I heard Taylor chuckle next to me.

"Jim!" Elisabeth scorned.

"What?" He shrugged. "Oh c'mon I wasn't the only one who though Lucas might try something in the night!"

"I'll admit I did sleep with my pistol under my pillow." Taylor laughed.

They all laughed. I didn't. I just sat quietly in my chair, trying to pluck up enough courage to ask Taylor who Katherine was.

"So do you really think he's back on our side?" Jim asked.

Elisabeth glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead he looked seriously at Taylor. Taylor frowned thoughtfully.

"I think Lucas is on his own side." He remarked.

Silence fell over us, as everyone processed what Taylor had said. I frowned at the chute full of champagne in front of me. I took a sip, wishing the subject would shift from Lucas and go on to something more interesting, like who was this Katherine.

I was dying to ask my question to Taylor, but I was slightly afraid of the answer. My mind liked to come up with worse case scenarios. The worst case scenario for this Katherine Bell was that she had been Lucas's wife. But logic told me her grave would bear the name Katherine Taylor if that was the case. I shuddered in my seat, hatred for _Katherine_ building up inside me.

I brought the chute back up to my mouth and took and angry gulp. It seemed stupid to feel jealous over a dead girl, especially when Lucas and I weren't even together.

I glanced around the table. No one really seemed to know what to say. So, taking a deep breath, I broke the silence.

"Who's Katherine Bell?" I asked as casually as I could.

All eyes turned to me. I ignored them and focused on Taylor. He frowned curiously at me and turned so he was facing me more.

"Did Lucas talk to you about Kate?" He asked clearly surprised.

My eyes narrowed as I considered lying, figuring Taylor might be more willing to talk about her if he thought Lucas was. But as I hated lying to Taylor, I decided against it.

"Not exactly...He was at her grave earlier, but he wouldn't really talk about her."

Taylor nodded slightly and turned back to his plate. I waited for his answer but it didn't come. I glanced at Mark, who shrugged and shook his head. That didn't surprise me seeming he had come on the same pilgrimage I had, and I had never heard of her.

"Taylor?" He glanced back up at me. "Who was she?" He frowned, clearly unsure whether or not to tell me. I decided to alter my question. "How did she die?"

Again he frowned and hesitated, but he finally answered that question.

"She went OTG. Pack of Nyko's got her."

"Why did she go OTG?"

Taylor put down his knife and fork and turned to face me. My interest about who this woman was grew. But Taylor still seemed unsure whether to continue. The rest of the table had fallen silent, all as curious as I was by now.

"Skye I really don't see any point in dragging up the past."

"I was just interested."

He gave me a hard stare, but finally he sighed.

"Kate's father was a very good friend of mine; in fact Kate was my goddaughter and her father was Lucas's godfather. We had fought alongside one another many a time and we lived in the same apartment block. Kate and Lucas practically grew up together. Her mother died when she was very young and she never got along that well with her father, so she used to spend a great deal of time at ours." Taylor smiled to himself. "Ayani became like her mother."

For some reason the idea of Lucas regarding some other girl as his sister annoyed me immensely. Although I had always hated him referring to me as that, it had seemed like his own special claim to me.

"So how come she went OTG?" Jim inquired, clearly as intrigued as I was.

Taylor frowned as he buttered another roll.

"She went looking for Lucas. It was right after he had left. Kate didn't handle it very well, and one day she just...went."

I frowned to myself. I should have pitied her, felt sorry. But instead my irritation just grew.

"What were they like together or something?" I asked, really hoping the answer was a no.

I could feel the agitation rolling off of Josh. I knew it must have been killing him hearing how interested I was in Lucas's love life, but I couldn't help myself. Plus, I had pretty much decided now that I was going to end things with Josh; I was just waiting for the right moment.

I didn't fully know myself what I wanted to happen afterwards, but I hoped that Lucas would become a part of whatever did happen.

"No. They lived together for a while, but they were not involved. Not to my knowledge anyway. I think Kate wanted something to happen but Lucas was...well Lucas."

My eyes narrowed slightly as my mind angrily processed this. They had been living together, yet Taylor claimed nothing had happened.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as a pathetic jealous rage hit me. Thinking about Lucas living with someone else, no matter how dead she was, bothered me.

"Wherever Lucas was, Kate wasn't far behind." He smiled to himself. "I told Lucas once that he should go for it. He had no idea what I meant. Damn fool was too absorbed in his own work to notice Kate's feelings for him."

I smiled to myself, pleased that Lucas had been ignorant of that. Taylor stopped talking and instead focused back on his half eaten plate of food.

"So does her father still live here?" I asked.

I noticed Taylor seemed to cringe, like that was the one question he was hoping was not going to come up. This instantly added to my intrigue.

"Yeah he lives here."

I frowned, trying to think of someone with the last name of Bell. My mind came up blank. Taylor seemed to notice my confusion.

"Kate took her mother's maiden name when she reached eighteen, her way of pissing off a father."

My eyebrows rose expectantly, waiting for Taylor to continue. He seemed unsure and uneasy over the whole situation.

"What was her original name?" I pressed.

He sighed. Taylor knew me. So he knew I wouldn't be able to let this go until I knew everything I wanted to know.

"Her birth name was Katherine Boylan."

My jaw literally dropped open.

"Boylan...as in Tom Boylan?" Josh exclaimed.

Taylor took a swig from his chute of champagne. He was frowning at himself, like he regretted admitting the truth. But still he nodded.

"He never mentioned her..."Josh said to himself.

Silence fell over us again, no one knowing what to say. Finally Elisabeth managed to steer the conversation back to a normal tea-time topic. Although I tried to include myself in the chatter, my mind remained focused on Kate and Lucas.


	28. Chapter 28: The Big Move

_I'm really pleased that you guys liked my explanation for Kate. I've been debating maybe doing a few flashback scenes for her, what do you think about that? Please lemme know, and I'll do what you want._

_I'm already working on the next chapter, and trust me it's going to be a hot one ;-) I will attempt to have a posted up later tonight, but I've been conned into going on a double date (please save me!)_

_Until then, I hope you enjoy this :)_

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Big Move**

**Lucas**

I was back at the Commander's house excitedly packing up the few possessions I wished to keep from my room. Some of my old clothes still fit me, though as I had more muscles now some of the shirts were a bit tight. Luckily I had always preferred baggy clothes, so they were not too bad.

Boylan had lent me a backpack, seeming as mine was probably still at Snakehead Falls. I wondered if Mira had found it. She was probably on her way back now from the Badlands, in search of me. Terra Nova would probably be the last place she would think to look.

I stuffed the last few clothes in the backpack. My eyes darted around the room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. They settled on a box on my old desk.

I slowly approached it. My copy of Frankenstein stared back at me. I picked it up, the last thing of my mother's I had. I smiled to myself at the memory of her face. Carefully, I placed the book in my backpack, and then I was ready to leave.

As if by fate I heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of my father's loud footsteps. I grinned to myself, unable to wait to see the look on the old man's face when he saw me leaving. I zipped up the rucksack, threw it over my shoulder and walked casually out of the room.

The old man was in the kitchen, filling a glass with tap water. He glanced over at me and smiled. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw my backpack.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded to know.

I smirked smugly back.

"I'm moving out."

"No you are not." He half laughed at the thought.

I shrugged slightly.

"I distinctly remember you saying that I could find different accommodation, and I did. Technically I'm just following your rules dear father."

His face went an intriguing shade of purple as the rage and frustration mixed within him. He slammed the glass of water down on the kitchen counter and glared at me. I ignored him and began making my way to the door.

"Where are you going to stay?" He growled.

"I hardly think that is any of your business." I snarled back.

My hand reached the door. I could hear my father stomping toward me. I started to open the door, but my father slammed it shut. His proximity made me feel physically sick, but I stood my ground, glaring into his dark eyes.

"You are not leaving this house!" He snapped fiercely.

"We made a deal that you would not interfere in my life. YOU _DO NOT_ CONTROL ME!" He shouted into his face.

My body tensed up, waiting for my brain's command to attack the frail man who stood before me. His hand seized the top of my shirt and he tried to throw me backwards. But I grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away from me. Repulsion hit me at the physical contact.

We scowled at one another. Then my father backed away from me, putting his hands up. I remained tense, waiting for the next attack.

"Where are you going to go?" My father repeated, sounding a lot calmer.

I knew he would hate the idea of me living with Tom; he always had seemed jealous of the father-son relationship Tom and I had formed. So that was the only reason I relented and informed the old man.

"Tom's." I answered bitterly.

The old man frowned and his nose twitched in disgust.

"Tom Boylan?"

"He's like a father to me." I stated, my voice dripping venom.

I knew my words would hurt my father. I instantly detected the pain in his eyes. His weakness and frailty surfaced and he took a step back from me.

"If that's what you want."

His pain over this was overwhelming. A small part of me felt pity toward the old man. But then my mind conjured up the image of my mother lying there bloodied and beaten, and any moment of weakness I had had, any sympathy for my father, instantly left me. The hatred resurfaced and I sent him one final glare before storming out. I made a point of slamming the door behind me.

I thundered toward Tom's bar, the infuriating rage over my sudden weakness hitting me. I happened to pass my old house on the way to the bar. I thought back to this morning. I had taken out the anger I had felt toward my father and the wretched young Shannon on Skye. Although I felt frustrated toward her, I regretted that I had shown her the beast within.

Tom had said something to me earlier that had prompted me to rethink my plans on escaping. I wasn't just going to sit back and let the Shannon boy win. I was going to fight for Skye.

I shuffled toward the door, unsure what I was exactly going to say. Apologies were probably about the most difficult thing to make, but I knew that would score me points with her.

As I approached the door, I could hear laughter. Music was switched on in the background; I recognised the band, but couldn't name then. It had been so long since I had listened to music.

I knocked on the door. I heard movement on the inside, and then the door opened. A dark-skinned girl, with black frizzy hair stared wide-eyed at me. I recognised her as one of Skye's friends but I could not recall her name. Instead I attempted to smile politely.

"Is Skye here?" I asked.

I could see she was afraid of me. Her big, brown eyes were full of fear, and they watched me warily. She nodded slightly and backed up, allowing me to enter. Skye was sat at the kitchen table next to the Shannon boy. Anger flared up inside me. When she saw me she jumped up excitedly.

"Lucas!"

She seemed too happy to see me; though I was glad. Young Shannon glared at me. Two more boys sat at the table. They looked like they were having a poker night. Back in 2141, I had lived with a couple of housemates and we had had enjoyed poker.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing uneasily around the house. The last time I had been in this place, Kate had still been alive.

I pushed all thoughts of her out of my mind, and focused on Skye.

"What are you doing here?"

All eyes were on me. I kept mine on Skye. She was walking toward me, much to the annoyance of young Shannon. Seeing his agitation both calmed and pleased me simultaneously.

"I came to apologise for what I said to you earlier. My dear old father had me wound up and I took it out on you."

She eyed me suspiciously.

"You're apologising? Since when did you find manners?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hmmm. Guess you're rubbing off on me." I remarked.

She grinned at me. She was standing in front of me now. The other girl had moved, but I could see she was keeping a close eye on me. I suddenly noticed the purple bruise around Skye's forearm.

"What'd you do to your arm?" I inquired suspiciously.

Skye glanced down at it, as if she had forgotten its existence. A flash of recognition went across her face and she crossed her other arm over the mark, hiding it from my view.

"I hit it against a door."

I knew she was lying to me. It clearly looked like someone had grabbed her. If I ever found out whom I would kill them for hurting her. I was about to press the question, but Skye quickly changed the subject.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" Skye asked.

My eyes narrowed at her. A million and one things about what she could possibly say to me ran through my mind. I presumed it had something to do with my father, either that or the pasty boy who scowled over at us. I inhaled deeply and folded my arms.

"I promise I will try."

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Clearly all of her housemates knew what she was going to say to me. I could sense their concerned glances.

"Taylor told me about Katherine."

I was completely taken aback, not expecting that. My little Bucket never ceased to surprise me. I had had a feeling that she would have found out about Kate eventually. But I hadn't realised it would be so soon; I should have known though. I had noticed that whenever Skye wanted to know something, she did everything in her power to find out; and seeming she had my father wrapped around her little finger it would only have been a matter of time before he revealed the truth.

"Kate. She hated the name Katherine." I corrected, not removing my eyes from hers.

I guessed she took that to mean that I was willing to go on with the subject. I noticed she relaxed at my calm and composed demeanour. In reality, it was like a wild and chaotic storm had erupted inside of me.

"What happened?"

The scars on the back of my neck seemed to tingle, reminding me of their presence. The Nykoraptor which had killed Kate had left its mark on me in more than one way. The sound of Kate's terrified screams echoed through my ears. Fresh fury was igniting inside of me, rage at not being able to save her. She'd only been a few feet from me, but it had been too late.

I flinched and pushed the memory away. I was definitely not going to talk about this, especially not with an audience.

"I thought you were the one with all the answers."

Her eyes narrowed, and the irresistible crease appeared on her forehead.

"Taylor wouldn't tell me everything." She looked up at me, waiting for me to answer all of her questions. Instead I just smirked and kept my mouth tightly shut. Skye sighed. "I'm sorry, that you lost her."

Her apology knocked me back. I didn't understand why she felt the need to apologise, she didn't even know Kate. It seemed that Skye thought she could blame herself for just about everything.

"I've lost much worse dear sister."

Skye seemed to shudder for me. I remained as still as a statue, not wanting to let on how angry and upset I was feeling.

"You were there when she died, weren't you?"

My jaw clenched and I glared. I didn't know how she did it, but Skye always seemed to be able to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, extremely intrigued by the answer.

"Taylor said she got attacked my Nykoraptors...and well..." She gestured to the scars on my neck. "I just thought it seemed like too much of a coincidence."

I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth twitching up. She was so inquisitive, too much sometimes. But it was another thing I immensely enjoyed about her.

"Yes I was there. It clearly made no difference though."

I could hear the savageness in my own voice. Skye looked down to the ground. She reeked of pity. Anger built up in me. I did not want her pity; I didn't want anyone's pity.

I forced myself to turn away from her. My hand went toward the door handle as I prepared to leave.

"Are you going somewhere?"

I frowned back at her, thinking that she thought that I had planned to remain here. If she wanted me to stay here with her then I would have no problem with that, especially as she would ask in front of young Shannon. But then I saw she was frowning at the rucksack I had slung over my shoulder.

"Just going to Tom's...Boylan's I mean."

I knew everyone treated Boylan as his first name, but I would never get into the habit of calling him that.

"What are you like moving in or something?"

I smirked sarcastically at her.

"You didn't believe that my dear father and I could remain under the same roof, did you?"

She grimaced at me.

"I had hoped that you might have at least tried to work things out."

I chuckled.

"Always the optimist."

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at me. I fought the need to grab her, push her into the wall and shower her with hungry kisses.

"Well someone around here's got to be."

I smirked at her and nodded. Then I gestured to the door behind me.

"Am I free to leave now, or is the interrogation not over?"

"You're free to go."

She smiled at me. I opened the door and walked out into the cold night breeze; Skye leant on the door frame behind me

"Night Lucas."

I turned back to her. The moonlight made her skin gleam an unnatural silvery glow. She looked so beautiful that she took my breath away.

I longed to go back and kiss her. I wanted to feel her warm body in my arms and smell the sweet scent of her hair. Her big blue eyes were gazing at me with such intensity, that I felt like she wanted me as well.

But I refused, pushing those thoughts out of my mind. It had to be her who made the first move. If she wanted me, then she could come and get me. Until then, I planned to drink myself into an early grave at Tom's.

Instead I gave her a crooked smile.

"Goodnight Bucket."

She continued gazing into my eyes. Her lips parted and I thought she was going to come to me, but then it was like reality hit her again and she moved back inside.

I watched helplessly as she closed the door. My heart shuddered in agony as she disappeared from my view. I unconsciously took a step closer to her door, but then my sense returned and I forced myself to walk away.

In a daze I sauntered off toward the bar. I pushed through the doors and walked down the wooden steps. The bar was alive with laughter. I passed by unnoticed, everybody too drunk to pay me much attention.

I sat down at one of the tables in the back corner. From my position I could see the whole room, including anyone who would walk down the stairs. I liked having a clear view of my surroundings. It comforted me, knowing no one would be able to sneak up on me.

Tom was behind the bar, clearly chatting up a girl who was far too young for him. She had long blonde hair and the shortest, tightest dress I had ever seen. I chuckled to myself as she got up and walked away from him. Tom was not the smoothest talker when it came to the ladies.

He saw me sitting in the corner and walked over, bringing with him two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

He was clearly drunk, and almost missed the seat entirely as he sat down. One of the glasses was pushed my way and he filled it up, right to the brim.

"You tol' your ol' man yet?" His speech was slurred.

I nodded and took a long gulp from my full glass.

"How he take it?"

"He wasn't best pleased."

We both smiled, enjoying upsetting my father. The rest of the night passed by in a blur as Tom kept refilling our glasses. The last thing I remembered was the blonde girl sitting on my lap, her arms around my neck and her mouth glued to mine.


	29. Chapter 29: The Supplies Closet

_Finally the moment you have all be waiting for! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but it took longer to write then what I had anticipated. Hope you enjoy this, I definitely enjoyed writing it =)_

_Lemme know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Supplies Closet**

**Skye**

I walked into the bar with Josh early in the morning. Tasha trailed after us. We all had early morning shifts. Today was the first day of Tasha's internship at the hospital; she was really nervous.

We had walked Josh to the bar, as it was on our way to the hospital. I was completely shocked by the sight before my eyes. All three of us stared dumbly.

Boylan was lying across one of the tables, snoring loudly. Lucas was entangled in the arms of some blonde haired bitch on one of the couch chairs at the back of the bar. They were both asleep and, to my relief, fully dressed.

Josh clunked down the steps and slowly approached Boylan. He said his name a few times, but had to shake him to make him stir. He batted Josh away, muttering something aggressively under his breath.

My eyes remained on Lucas. I crept toward him and the girl. As I got closer I realised who she was. Her name was Nina and she had come over on the seventh pilgrimage with her parents. Her father was a soldier and her mother worked in the market. She was a couple of years older than I was.

I glared at her. She was pressed into Lucas's body; her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her right leg had draped over his legs. Lucas's arm had wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling off of the couch. There was no space between them.

"Lucas?"

My voice was shaky and barely audible. I could feel myself trembling, and I felt sick. I stepped closer.

"Lucas!" I growled.

He jumped awake, causing Nina to wake up as well. He frowned up at me.

"Bucket?"

I glared at him. His eyes flicked to Nina. She was stretching along Lucas's body. He sat up, his hand going up to his head. I really hoped that hangover was going to hurt him.

Nina also groggily got up to her feet. She swayed about unsteadily and looked at me. I noted the shortness of her dress. It made me feel sick. She turned back to Lucas.

"I better go."

She stumbled off, pulling herself up the stairs using the banister. Tasha, who had remained on the stairs, watched her uncertainly and looked ready to help her if she needed it. My glare didn't leave Lucas. His head was in his hands.

"Did you have a good time?"

He shuddered at my voice. I deliberately said it loud, hoping to make his head scream in pain. In my mind he deserved every agonising throb.

"Bucket..." He groaned. His face tilted up to me. "Nothing happened with..." His hand gestured in the direction Nina had left.

I shook my head, feeling disgusted. He hadn't even bothered to learn her name.

"Like I'd care! I hope you two are _very_ happy together." I snapped.

I stormed off. Lucas called my name but I didn't stop. Josh's voice also sounded, but I ignored him, scurrying out of the bar. I couldn't get the image of Lucas and Nina out of my head. My stomach turned, and I really thought I was going to vomit.

"Skye!" Tasha called as she raced after me.

I ignored her, and continued angrily grumbling to myself. I made myself go a deliberately longer way round to the infirmary, trying to let some of the anger simmer away. Tasha grabbed on to my arm, right where the bruise was, and I flinched from the pain.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked sounding out of breath after running to catch me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered bitterly.

"I'm sure nothing happened between him and Nina."

My heart pounded angrily against my chest, and I glared back at the bar. Tears of frustration were stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them escape. Tasha rubbed my arm with her hand and smiled at me.

"I shouldn't feel like this. We're not even together. He didn't do anything wrong."

I could feel my temper beginning to cool down, and I realised I was being unfair to Lucas. I'd reacted like he had cheated on me.

"Guess that proves he doesn't feel the same though." I muttered.

"Skye that doesn't prove anything! He got smashed, he probably thought he was with you."

I shook my head unsurely.

"No, it's probably better this way. I mean let's face it, nothing could have happened between us anyway. I'm better off with Josh."

"You don't love Josh! Skye seriously, you can't give up."

"It's fine, really. C'mon, we need to get to work."

Before Tasha could say anymore I began gloomily walking to the hospital. She followed silently. I hastily swiped at one droplet which escaped from my eye.

Elisabeth saw us as we entered the wards. She smiled and walked over to us. I forced myself to smile back.

"Hey guys. Skye your uniform is in your old locker, would you mind showing Tasha where the scrubs are so she can get the correct size?"

"That's fine." I said.

"Good. When you're both ready, you can come and help me in bed five. Tasha I thought you might appreciate sticking with Skye today."

Tasha grinned and nodded eagerly. Elisabeth smiled and left us so we could go get ready.

Tasha and I walked into the staffroom. A couple of other nurses where in there putting things in their lockers. When they greeted me I smiled back weakly and said hi.

I pointed Tasha in the direction of where she could get her uniform, then grabbed my own baggy, blue nurse's scrubs and went into the female's toilets to get changed.

I waited for Tasha as she also got changed in the bathroom. When we were both ready, and I had reassured Tasha that she would be great, we walked out of the staffroom and went over to bed five as Elisabeth had instructed.

Shock instantly hit me as I looked at the patient. Her blonde hair was a mess, and she had a deep cut above her left eyebrow. Elisabeth had a scan up and was checking her brain for damage. I was surprised she had managed to find the girl's brain in the first place.

Nina smiled sweetly up at me, and I felt my stomach turn. Tasha tensed up behind me.

"Hello again."

I controlled the glare which was threatening to surface and forced myself to smile back. Elisabeth made no comment. Instead she simply shut down the scan and addressed Nina.

"You don't seem to have caused any damage to your brain or skull, and your vitals are normal. So we'll just stitch that wound up, and then you can go. But if you feel at all unwell, you come straight back, okay?"

Nina smiled and thanked Elisabeth. Elisabeth then turned to face Tasha and me.

"You okay to stitch up the wound?"

I had gotten really good at stitching wounds when I had been here last. But I really did not want to do anything to help Nina. Regardless of my feelings I nodded and smiled, wanting to remain professional.

"Good. Tasha, if you come with me I'll give you a quick tour so you know where everything is, then you can come back and help Skye."

I really didn't want Tasha to leave me alone with this slapper, but she had no choice but to smile and follow Elisabeth. I forced myself to politely smile at Nina and I pulled on a pair of gloves. God knows where she had been.

"So what happened?" I causally asked.

"Oh it's silly really...I had had _way_ too much to drink last night, and when I got home I tripped and bashed my head against a kitchen counter."

Nina rolled her hazel coloured eyes. She flinched slightly as I began stitching. I started analysing her as I worked.

She had a doll like face; big eyes coupled with small, delicate facial features. Her skin was a golden colour, which complimented her blonde hair. Naturally she had the perfect thin yet curved body, with large breasts. I could see why any guy would want her. She was really pretty.

I, on the other hand, had eyes that were too far apart, pale skin which never tanned and wild hair which spent most of its time in knots. My breasts were miniscule compared to hers and I swear I was getting larger round the middle. I frowned, wishing I could look as perfect as she was, with her plucked eyebrows, polished nails and glossed lips.

"You're friends with Lucas right?" She asked suddenly, pulling me out of my envious haze.

"Umm...yeah I guess."

"I know this might be a stupid question, seeming he's only been back for like five minutes, but he _is_ single right?"

I shuddered at the direction this conversation was going. I pulled slightly too hard on the thread causing Nina to flinch.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." I muttered. "And yeah, he's single...but I don't think he would be interested, Lucas doesn't really do the whole love thing."

She shrugged slightly.

"Love isn't the only thing that makes a good relationship."

She winked at me. I was tempted to _accidently_ pull too hard on the thread again, but I remained professional as always.

"Y'know his last girlfriend got eaten alive by Nykoraptors." I added casually.

"Really? Hmmm...Guess I better be more careful then."

Oh I really wanted to slap her. She frowned up at me slightly, possibly sensing my hostile intentions toward her.

At that moment Tasha returned. She smiled at Nina and came and looked at my stitching.

"That looks good." She complimented.

I smiled gratefully at her, pleased she was back.

"So you're still with the sheriff's son, right?" Nina spoke up after a minute of silence.

I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, Josh."

Nina smiled innocently, too innocently.

"So you'd be okay if I went for it with Lucas then right."

I cut the last of the thread and slammed the remaining thread back down on the tray.

"You should take it easy. Shout if you need anything or feel sick or something." I muttered.

Then I stormed off. I heard Tasha follow behind me. Elisabeth was busy with a patient who was throwing up all over the place, so I decided to stay clear. Instead I went to sort out the supply closet, taking an inventory of everything we had left.

"You okay?" Tasha asked.

She stood in the doorway, watching me as I grabbed the clipboard.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Need a hand?"

I looked back at Tasha, and suddenly felt bad that I had been ignoring her.

"Sure, here take this." I handed her the clipboard.

She smiled and walked in, taking the clipboard and pen in hand. Then I started counting how much stuff we had, and Tasha recorded it.

There wasn't a lot. Malcolm had left yesterday to go on a scientific expedition to find some plants or something which he believed would offer new treatments. Until he returned, we had to use the old methods of stitching and stuff. I really hoped that would leave Nina with a permanent scar on her stupid perfect face.

"Hey Bucket."

I whirled round to the sound of his voice. Lucas was leaning against the door frame. I glared at him and then looked away, refocusing on the bandages I had in my hand. Tasha stood awkwardly next to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Aspirin preferably."

I smiled to myself, hoping that he had a killer hangover. He deserved it. I glared back at him, he continued watching me.

"We're all out. But I hear drinking more is supposed to get rid of a hangover. You're little drinking buddy is just over there if you want to go get her."

"I think I'll leave you two to talk." Tasha put the clipboard down and hurried out the room. "I'll cover if Doctor Shannon asks."

Lucas moved out of her way, and she nervously walked past him. I really wished Tasha hadn't just left me.

"Feel free to leave too." I shot at him, turning back round to finish counting the bandages.

I heard the door close. I glanced over, thinking he had actually gone. Instead he had shut out the rest of the world.

It was dark without the door open. There weren't any windows in here. I would have turned the light on, but that would have involved getting close to him, and I wanted to remain as far from him as possible.

"Lucas, open the door." I commanded.

He ignored me and instead walked closer toward me. It was only a small room, so I was unable to put any space between us. I could feel his heat rolling off of him and I swallowed.

"Seriously Lucas, back off."

I took a step back, and found a wall was behind me. He continued approaching me. I shrunk away from him.

"Nothing happened between me and Blondie." He said.

"Her name is Nina." I snapped.

"Nina." He corrected.

I glared at his dark figure. He was only a couple of steps away from me now.

"Like I care what you do in your spare time."

I could see him smile in the darkness. He closed the small space between us. Inches separated our bodies, and I could feel my mind begin to cloud over.

"You should know by now that there is only one person I would want to spend my time with."

I gulped slightly, feeling the pull between us tighten. I tried to move backward again, forgetting about the wall. I had wanted to hear him say something like that for ages, but now that he had I wished he hadn't. I was still with Josh; I couldn't betray him.

My eyes closed as I felt Lucas's hand on my face. He delicately stroked a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I could feel myself melting into his touch. I sensed him getting closer; I _wanted_ him to get closer.

"Who did that to you?" He asked.

My eyes opened and instantly saw his intense green stare. His fingers were lightly tracing the bruise on my arm.

"No one. I already told you I hit it against a door."

He frowned and moved his forehead down to mine. I gulped. My breathing increased. I could practically taste him.

"Don't lie to me Bucket."

My mind was becoming scrambled. I had just about enough sense left to know not to tell him; he'd probably kill Josh.

"I'm not lying."

His eyes narrowed as he looked right into my soul. I knew that he knew I was lying, but I told myself not to tell him.

He sighed, probably knowing that I wasn't going to let it slip. His face moved away from mine and his hand dropped from my arm. I already missed his touch.

"Don't..." I heard myself say as he turned to go.

He looked back at me raising an eyebrow. His mouth had the slightest hint of a smirk. My eyelids drooped once more as his hand returned to my face.

"What is it that you desire little Bucket?" He asked in a mocking tone, though I could tell he really was trying to work out my motives.

"You." The word slipped out before I could prevent it.

He frowned at me again, probably trying to work out if I was being serious or not. His hand stopped caressing my cheek, and instead rested lightly against my face.

In a moment of passion, all reason left me. The bandages dropped out of my hands and I threw my arms around Lucas's neck. I hungrily kissed him, and he returned my kiss with equal enthusiasm. His hand became entangled in my hair as he held my face to his and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

We knocked into a shelf of metal dishes and sent them clattering around us. I pulled my face back, my arms still around him, and looked nervously at the door.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered in my ear.

I looked back into his emerald eyes, and all the worry left me. I stretched my neck up, wanting his kiss once more. He leaned down so I could reach him. Our lips parted, and our tongues began dancing together.

Lucas pushed me back against the wall. His body grinded against mine, sending pleasurable tingles through me. I could feel myself throbbing for him.

His lips moved from mine, and began brushing down my neck. My heart was clanging against my chest. I wanted to go all the way; specific parts of me were begging for Lucas's attention. But I knew we shouldn't do this here.

I was about to say this to Lucas, but then I felt his hand sneak up the back of my top. My skin tingled at his touch, sending sparks throughout my body. His fingers were warm and I could feel my desire for him increasing.

But I couldn't stop myself from continuously glancing at the door, waiting for someone to disturb us. I bit my lip.

"We can't...not here." I breathed.

Lucas pulled back to look at me. His eyes were full of warmth and compassion. The hand which had become entangled in my hair, slowly moved back to my face.

"You're the one who started it."

I scowled playfully at him.

"What if someone walks in?"

He leant down and kissed my neck again. I quivered at the pleasurable sensation. His warm hand was still on my back, gently stroking little patterns into my flesh.

"They'll get a shock." He answered.

I grinned. His kisses traced up my neck and jaw line, back to my lips. My whole body throbbed for him, but as my boyfriend's mother worked here I was not going to give in.

But I couldn't make myself let go. Instead my grip around his neck increased, as my heart battled my head.

"You don't know how long I have desired to have you this close." Lucas breathed.

I leaned my head onto his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his rapid heartbeat. His lips were on the top of my hair. Both of his strong hands had snuck under my shirt. His hands were rough on my delicate skin, but it made his caresses even more pleasurable. I desperately wanted to feel more of his flesh.

My hands moved down from his neck and along his chest. Even through his shirt I could feel his toned muscles. I smiled up at him, and he leaned back down to kiss me.

Suddenly I became aware of voices outside the door. My eyes widened as I pushed Lucas away from me. He stepped back, frowning. My eyes remained glued to the door.

"Hide!" I commanded frantically.

He turned to face the door, and then looked back at me. I looked desperately at him. The emotions which had just sparked all disappeared from his face and he sighed. For a horrifying moment, I thought he was just going to stand there, not caring who saw. But then he backed away into the far left corner, behind shelves containing surgical equipment.

I knelt down on the floor and began gathering up the metal dishes we had knocked over. Light poured into the room as the door opened. I squinted up and saw Elisabeth.

"There you are!" She said, and then frowned when she saw the mess.

"Sorry I knocked them over." I gathered the last few up and then got back to my feet. "I'll go clean them." I announced.

"Skye are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine...I just wanted to get off the wards for a bit so I came in here to sort out the supplies." I glanced down at the clutter contained in my arms. "Guess I made more of a mess."

Elisabeth smiled kindly.

"If you're not ready to come back yet you don't have to. Skye you've been through so much, no one would blame you if you weren't ready."

"Actually I really just want to get back to normal."

Elisabeth nodded, understanding.

"Well if you change your mind I don't mind if you go early, as longs as you let me know."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

She held her arms out.

"Give me them, I'll get one of the nurses to clean them. You can finish taking inventory in here if that's what you want."

I thought about Lucas waiting in the shadows for me and nodded eagerly. I handed over the dishes and smiled gratefully at Elisabeth.

"Was there anything you needed from here?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No I was just looking for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I smiled again. Elisabeth was one of the kindest people I knew. I really hoped that she wouldn't hate me after I ended things with Josh.

She carried the dishes off and the door shut behind her. The moment the door was closed I felt Lucas's arms wrap around me.

"Your friend isn't very good at covering." He remarked.

I grinned and turned round so I could face him. Lucas tilted my face up and kissed me. He took my hand in his and gently pulled me to the corner he had hidden in. Back here it felt more private, and I was slightly less worried about being seen.

Lucas pushed me back against the wall. Our fingers entwined as he slowly kissed me. His other hand began sneaking down my body. It didn't stop until he got to the hem of my trousers.

My breathing hitched as I felt his fingers glide under the fabric. His lips curved into a smile against mine. Then his fingers slowly moved under the white cotton underwear I wore. I really wished I had on something lacy and black, rather than boring and plain.

I gasped as Lucas slid one of his fingers into me. I pulled my mouth away from his and looked at him, my eyes wide and my heart hammering.

"Not now." I breathed, unable to string a complete sentence.

Instead of stopping, he smirked and gently slipped in a second finger. My eyes widened as I felt him stroking me right where I craved him the most.

My blood was boiling with the passion that I felt for him and my breathing became more erratic. As he fingers continued gently moving, my legs seemed to turn to jelly. My hands came up to his shirt, and I clung onto him afraid my legs would give way.

Lucas smirked as a few moans left me. My vision was clouding over from the passion and my pulse was racing. Lucas gently caressed my cheek, helping me to focus on his face.

"I'll stop if that's what you really want."

I should have said yes. We definitely could not continue this encounter in the supplies closet of a busy hospital ward; especially not when my boyfriend's mother worked here. Someone was bound to walk in at just the wrong moment.

But feeling his fingers where they were and seeing the penetrating gaze he gave me prevented me from making the rational decision.

Instead I pulled his mouth back down to mine and kissed him fervently, locking my arms around his neck. My breaths came out in short little gasps as I fought the need to cry out with pleasure.

He tried to move his lips along my jaw, but I prevented his mouth from leaving my own; afraid I would become too loud if his lips weren't there to muffle the small moans which escaped from me.

Lucas smirked. His hand moved down from my face and brushed along my collarbone. My fingers clawed ferociously at his back.

Slowly his fingers withdrew from me. The moment I was empty, I felt the need for him to take me increase.

"Lucas." I breathed into his ear.

I clutched on to him, not wanting him to leave, yet knowing that he had to. His arms wrapped around my waist, and for a few perfect seconds we just held one another.

"Can I come see you later?" I asked, already pining for him again.

"Of course."

His lips pressed lightly against my temple. I closed my eyes as my heart thudded against my chest. Then I forced myself to let go of him.

Lucas didn't back off. His body remained pressed against mine as his lips gently moved down my jaw. I moved my hands up to his chest and lightly pushed him, but his body still remained against mine.

"You should go." I said quietly.

His arms tightened ever so slightly, and I grinned at his silent refusal.

"If that's what you want."

His lips were right by my ear, and electrifying shudders went down my spine.

"I'm working. Besides, technically I'm still with Josh."

"Technically?"

He moved back so he could see me. His hands dropped from my waist. Even after everything, I could still see the concern that I'd rather be with Josh on his face. I smiled at his insecurity. My hand went up to his face, and I brought him down for another kiss.

"I'm going to break up with Josh, because I think I'm falling in love with someone else."

I looked him straight in his emerald green eyes as I said it. His whole face seemed to light up and pure happiness filled his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. I wanted to cry with joy knowing that I had made him feel this happy. I never thought I would ever be able to make anyone this happy.

"How do you expect me to leave you now after you go and say something like that?" He questioned.

I leant back in his arms so I could see his face. I smiled teasingly at him, trying my best to look seductive.

"Like this."

I pulled completely away from him and walked backward toward the door, keeping my eyes fixed on him. I was super pleased that I was actually able to move; my legs felt like they were still trembling.

Lucas smiled longingly for me, but I didn't stop walking, enjoying the amount of control I suddenly had over him. I opened the door, sent one last teasing smile his way and left the room.

I glided over to the main desk of the hospital. There were patient files there which needed to be sorted. I sat down and began working, trying to keep my mind off of Lucas. Every time I thought about him a grin etched onto my face and my heart skipped a beat. Tasha kept frowning questioningly over at me, but my mouth remained shut.

I hadn't seen him sneak out of the supplies closet, but when I went back slightly later on to check, it was empty. I promised myself that once my shift was over I would go and find Lucas; that was the only way I was able to prevent myself from leaving the hospital early.


	30. Chapter 30: The Angel

_Sorry it's late, it's been a hectic day. Loving all of the reviews last chapter got, super pleased you enjoyed it!_

_As a special birthday treat for TrintaC, I've written the next chapter as well :-) Happy Birthday, hope you've had a great day! xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Angel**

**Lucas**

She loved me; Skye had actually said she loved me. I should have felt pleased and excited, but instead it filled me with dread. My mother's final words to me had been I love you, as had Kate's. The words seemed to be cursed. I refused to let anything happen to Skye.

For the whole day I was restless with worry that something would happen to her. Experience had taught me that love always ended badly.

I snuck by the hospital a few times, checking on her. She either had her head down concentrating hard on paperwork, or was tending to a patient. I longed to go grab her and pull her back into the supplies closet, but I knew she would not want me to do that, not whilst there were people around anyway.

I went to Tom's bar, not to drink but simply because I had nowhere else to go. The foolish Shannon boy scowled over at me a few times, and I smiled to myself, knowing that I had won Skye's heart. I could not wait for him to find that out.

"You alright?"

Tom collapsed into the chair opposite me. Big, dark circles were under his eyes. He rubbed at his temples.

"Better than you by the looks of it." I said grinning. He grimaced back.

"I barely remember last night." He frowned over to me. "You were with that girl...Nina."

I shrugged.

"Nothing happened."

Tom's mouth curved up into his big, mischievous smile. He pointed at me.

"Bet you wish it had. I swear if I was a few years younger..."

I laughed.

"There's only one girl for me."

I smiled as I thought of Skye. The longer I spent with her, the more I could feel myself changing. My smile turned into a big grin as her words echoed through my mind: _I'm going to break up with Josh, because I think I've fallen in love with someone else_. My heart beat increased.

"Oh yeah? Who's that then?"

Tom grinned. He looked genuinely pleased for me. I shook my head at him.

"Can't say yet."

Tom raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled back innocently. Normally I would confide in him, but I was aware that he also cared for the Shannon boy and I didn't want to cause him to feel confliction. Also I knew it would piss off Skye. So I kept my mouth shut. Tom frowned.

"Why not?"

"There are certain obstacles that must be faced first...I gotta go, I'll see you later."

I left Tom mulling over my cryptic clues. I went back to his house. It was 6:30pm. I was unsure what time Skye got off work. I was hoping she would come and see me. But I guessed she would probably want to speak with young Shannon first.

I paced around the house, feeling restless. I looked in the fridge, trying to convince myself that I was hungry. That plan failed, so I continued pacing.

Since arriving in Terra Nova I had had nothing to work for. Although I had initially wanted my father not to interfere, now I was starting to wish that he would just so I would have something to do.

I guessed I would just have to keep amusing myself in the hospital supply closet. My mind went back to Skye. She was so beautiful; I hated the fact that she couldn't see that. But I planned to do everything in my power to make her see how special she was.

I walked into my room. It didn't feel very _me_ in here; there was not enough clutter about for it to be recognised as my room. Normally every surface would be strewn with books and papers. I preferred this to my other room though. The room at my father's place had been painted blue; the walls in here were a mossy green colour. They reminded me of being out in the jungle.

I picked up Frankenstein, spread out on my bed and began reading. As a child, I had read it so many times that I practically knew it off by heart. My mother had loved all the classic books. She had been big on history and she felt that each book was like a timestamp of the past. This had been the main reason I had saved so many when I had come through the portal; I knew that my mother would have wanted me to.

I heard a light knocking on the front door. The beating of my heart increased as I considered (and hoped) who it might be.

I placed Frankenstein on the bedside table and left the room. Feeling ridiculously excited, I opened the door. Sure enough I was greeted by an angel.

She smiled at me, and I moved out of her way so she could enter. She looked behind her, clearly paranoid someone may see us, and then she came in.

"Hello." I greeted as she passed me.

"Hey."

I closed the door and turned to face her. Skye was looking around the room. Her beauty again took my breath away, and I desired to have her in my arms.

I took a few steps closer, but stopped as she backed away from me. Dread began coursing through me, then anger as I considered the possibility she had changed her mind and had chosen the Shannon kid.

"Is Boylan here?"

I shook my head.

"He's still at the bar. I doubt he'll be back until much later."

She nodded slightly, acknowledging my words. I really wished I could read her mind; I needed to know what she was thinking. Her blue eyes met mine.

"Josh is still on shift. I haven't talked to him yet."

"Okay...are you still planning on speaking to him?" I inquired uneasily.

Skye smiled teasingly, and any insecure feeling I had had vanished. Her head turned to look in the direction of the bedrooms before she looked back at me.

"I meant what I said earlier y'know."

I grinned.

"I had hoped you did."

The need to be closer to her was becoming too great. I took a few testing steps toward her, and when she didn't move I took that to mean she was happy for me to proceed.

I darted toward her and had her in my arms in a matter of milliseconds. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her back into the nearest wall and started furiously kissing her.

She began tugging at my shirt. I moved back, giving her the chance to get it over my head, and she threw it down on the ground. My arms coiled around her, and I lifted her up off the floor. Her legs wrapped around me and she continued kissing me as I navigated my way to my room.


	31. Chapter 31: For One Night

_Happy Birthday again TrintaC! Hope it's been a good day. This chapter is for you :) Enjoy xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 31: For One Night**

**Skye**

I had wrapped myself around him and he had picked me up off the floor. I continued eagerly kissing him as he took us to his room. He placed me gently on the floor right in front of his bed and I could feel his warm hands begin to remove my shirt.

After seeing the body Lucas kept hidden under his shirt I was a bit nervous at revealing my own. It was no exaggeration to say he had the body of a God; I guessed that years of fighting for survival did that to a guy.

He seemed to sense my hesitance as he pulled back, looking at me with the green eyed stare that made me melt. His hands moved down; my shirt fell back around me.

"We don't have to do this." He said.

I could tell he wanted to; I did as well. We shouldn't though, not whilst I was still with Josh. I didn't like the idea of cheating, even if I was planning on breaking up with Josh.

But I reminded myself of the events earlier today; Lucas had barely done anything to me, yet I had been reduced to moaning wreck. I wanted to feel all of those things again, and so much more. I wanted to feel Lucas.

I smiled teasingly at him and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly. I loved seeing this caring side of him.

"Yeah we do."

My hands moved to the bottom of my light blue shirt and I slowly brought it up over my head. The air was cold on my skin, so the desire for Lucas's warmth increased. His fingers lightly traced patterns on my bare back, causing goose bumps to form.

He suddenly scooped me up and laid me down on the bed. Ecstasy began coursing through me as I considered what we were about to do. Lucas leaned over me and pulled down the jeans I wore. His eyes seemed to travel over me; my cheeks flushed. He covered my body with his and looked down at me.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly, stroking my hair.

Red hot blood boiled in my cheeks and I looked away from him. I had never considered myself to be anything special, and I always felt embarrassed when people complimented me.

Lucas's scorching lips brushed against my throat. His hand reached under me and I felt him unhook my bra with such ease, that I had to wonder how many bras he had unhooked in the past. He tossed the bra into the corner of the room.

I looked back at him and smiled. Unlike most guys he was actually looking at me, and had not become fixated on my breasts.

I pulled his lips down to mine. His lips began moving down my body. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to submerge in the pleasure and joy of his touch.

His hands stroked down my hips bones. I felt him slowly slide down my underwear. The only thing separating our bodies now was the baggy trousers he wore. I desperately wanted him to remove them and make love to me, but he was taking things slow.

His lips were kissing every part of my stomach and sides; his stubble tickled my skin. His strong hands were either side of me, holding him just above my naked body. My body was throbbing for him. I opened my eyes and gazed down at him.

"Lucas." I moaned, needing him closer to me.

His green eyes flashed up to meet my gaze and he smirked, enjoying hearing me beg. I reached down toward him, and he obediently moved back up to me. I could now reach the button on his trousers. I had them off as quickly as I could.

He still waited, probably wanting to hear more of my pleas. I gave him what he wanted and moaned his name again. The satisfaction was evident in his eyes and he kissed me. I felt him suddenly thrust into me and I gasped.

My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to me. My hands gripped the sheets of the bed as he went deeper. His fingers stroked my back, and his lips kissed hungrily at my breasts. My body arched into his, never being able to get too close.

He tried to hold back at first, but soon his thrusts became more aggressive. I buried my face in his shoulder to stop myself from crying out. Although it hurt, I didn't want him to stop. Even the rough pain felt like pleasure.

Loud moans escaped my lips, and I felt his mouth curve into a smile. My breaths came out in short gasps as I felt his teeth graze against my nipples.

"Lucas." I cried.

As his face moved back up to mine, I released my hold on the sheets and began clawing at his back. Another loud moan left me when he left his mark on my neck, claiming me as his own.

My nails dug into his skin as he went even further. I couldn't prevent myself from crying out, and my panting increased.

His face hovered inches above mine, and he stopped moving. His eyes traced over me, as he checked if I was alright. I guessed he hadn't realised how forceful he was being. I shook my head.

"Don't stop." I breathed.

He smirked and kissed me passionately. His tongue won dominance over mine as he re-established the pace. I could feel he tried to move more carefully, and I smiled enjoying his sensitivity.

His hand began fondling one of my breasts. I gasped into his mouth as he rubbed my nipple with his thumb. The ecstasy was building up inside of me, until finally I let out a cry of release.

I panted as I tried to catch my breath. Lucas sucked at the skin on my throat, and I tilted my head back. His tongue moved up my neck, until he found my lips once more.

I gazed up into Lucas's eyes. His eyes were what I loved the most; I had never seen a deeper green. Coupled with his smouldering stare, they made him irresistible.

Lucas smiled warmly at me. I took his moment of distraction as an opportunity and managed to force him to roll over, allowing me to have control. He frowned up at me, and tried to move so he could regain his power, but I fought against him.

"My turn." I stated, with a seductive smile.

He chuckled, but stopped trying to go against me. I slowly started bucking into him, showing a lot more control over the pace then he had. His hands stroked my sides and eventually rested on my hip bones.

I began speeding up, wanting to match his pace. I grinned when I managed to elicit a moan from him. He fixed his eyes onto mine. Every emotion he was feeling was apparent; joy, happiness, pleasure, relief.

I leant down and kissed up his chest. My lips lingered on the scar left from my gun. Guilt raced through me, but I wasn't going to think about that now. Pushing those memories from my mind, I continued planting feather soft kisses up his body.

When my lips met his it was like a million fireworks had gone off inside me. I looked down at him lovingly and grinned. I had never felt like this before. Never in my life had I felt so happy and content then what I did right now, here with Lucas. As he smiled at me, my heart began fluttering and my tummy quivered from excitement.

For a moment we shared an intense stare, neither one of us moving, and then he unexpectedly flipped me back over onto my back, regaining his control. I stared up at him and he smirked back at me.

"My turn." He said, echoing my tone.

He winked at me, and I felt my heart speed up once more. I grinned and allowed him to once again have dominance.

Gradually the pace slowed, and we became more passionate then erotic. My fingers became entwined in his and we kissed fervently. After he slipped out of me, I laid cradled in his arms.

The night had turned cold, so we pulled the covers over us. I burrowed into his warm body and listened to the sound of him breathing. His hand was lightly stroking along my arm. My fingers traced the round, white scar in the middle of his chest. I hated knowing that I had put that there.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"For what?" He questioned.

My fingertips continued lightly caressing his scar.

"For shooting you."

"I probably deserved it." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah you kinda did." I agreed in a light, mocking tone.

I enjoyed teasing him, knowing that I was the only one he would let mock him. It made me feel special. He chuckled and continued gently stroking my arm. After a long pause, he spoke.

"I really wish you'd tell me who hurt you." Lucas commented softly.

I glanced down at the bruise on my arm. Lucas was caressing it with his fingertips. For a mad second, I considered telling him the whole truth. But I knew if I did I'd seriously put Josh's life in danger.

"It's really nothing."

"It's not nothing!" He exclaimed.

The frustration was evident in his voice. I risked looking up at him. He was glaring down at the bruise. When I smiled warmly at him, his expression softened a little, but I could still tell he was angry that I wouldn't tell him.

"Don't let it ruin this night."

Lucas sighed and looked away from me. I didn't like it when he was cross at me. My gaze dropped down to the big, ugly bruise.

"Josh." I announced weakly.

Lucas frowned back at me. I kept my eyes locked on to the purple mark, not wanting to see the fury on his face.

But his hand moved to under my chin, and he tilted my head back up to look at him. His expression was actually a lot calmer than I had been expecting.

"The Shannon boy did that to you?" He growled.

I nodded.

"He didn't mean to hurt me though. We were arguing and I was going to walk away, but he just grabbed me to stop me. Honestly Lucas, he felt really bad afterwards."

I wasn't entirely sure why I was defending Josh. I guessed it was because I kind of felt responsible for his outburst. The amount of time I had been spending with Lucas had messed with Josh's head. If he had been thinking clearly, I knew he wouldn't have grabbed me that hard.

Lucas released my chin, allowing me to look back away from him. I re-rested my head on his chest, and went back to tracing around the scar I had left him. Just under that one, there was a fainter white mark from the wound Josh had given him. I flinched at the memory.

Lucas's arms tightened around me, and I relaxed feeling more safe then I ever had. The last time I had felt this secure was when my dad was still alive.

"Thank you for telling me Bucket." He breathed gently.

I smiled slightly, feeling relieved he was cross with me anymore. But my heart clanged regretfully against my chest. Although he didn't appear mad, I knew he was probably raging inside. I really wished I knew what he was thinking, but it was probably ways in which to torment Josh.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." I begged.

It was then that I realised that it wasn't Josh's safety I was worried about, but Lucas's. Obviously in a fight, Lucas would win every time. But I was anxious incase Taylor threw him out because of his rash actions. After tonight, I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Will see." Was all he replied.

I chewed on my lip and pushed myself up so I could see him. He watched me carefully as I gazed into his eyes.

"Please Lucas...just leave it alone."

His eyes narrowed. I could see he was frustrated, but I couldn't risk giving Taylor a reason to lock him up.

Lucas's hand moved to the small of my back, his other lightly stroked my cheek. I kept my eyes latched on with his, willing him not to kill Josh.

"Everything will be fine, I promise."

I remained unconvinced, but I allowed him to gently pull me back down next to him. Lucas kissed the top of my head. I could feel his breath ruffling my hair. I snuggled into him, not wanting to be anywhere else.

Right now, I wasn't going to let the whole thing worry me. Lucas was here and that was all that mattered. We were finally together, and for one night that was enough.

Tomorrow, I would let my mind frantically worry all it wanted. But for tonight, I was just going to enjoy the moment.


	32. Chapter 32: An Eye For An Eye

_Sorry if I went a bit OTT last chapter, but I thought it was about time I heated things up ;)_

_Loving the reviews I got, please keep them coming! And I hope this chapter satisfies your bloodlusts :) xx_

* * *

**Chapter 32: An Eye For An Eye**

**Lucas**

I leant, fully clothed, against the chest of drawers in my room, gazing down at the sleeping beauty in my bed. She had encased herself in the duvet, so only her serene face was exposed.

The adrenaline from touching her still ran through my body. Memories of the night engulfed my mind and a warm feeling passed over me. I hadn't felt so happy and at peace since before my mother's death.

My eyes drifted across her tranquil face. She was lying on her side facing me. My focus fell to her soft lips. The sound of her moaning my name echoed in my mind and I allowed myself to temporarily lose myself in my memories.

But then I recalled the discoloured bruise on her arm, and instantly all positive feelings left me. The Shannon boy was going to have to pay for what he did. It severely pissed me off that Skye was still protecting the worthless boy. He had hurt her and still she felt the need to defend him.

Well luckily I didn't feel the same need. I planned to make him suffer big time. Skye would probably tell me off, but right now I didn't care. My bloodlust needed to be quenched, and only the Shannon boy's blood would do.

My focus snapped back to Skye's face as I heard her move. She shuffled under the sheets, caught between sleep and consciousness. I smiled warmly at her, feeling nothing but adoration.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked as her vision adjusted. When she saw me she smiled. Her arm came out from under the duvet and reached for me.

I willingly came to her, lying next to her. She moved up to me, pressing her breasts against my chest. I suddenly seriously regretted my decision to get dressed.

I smiled at her and she kissed me passionately. My hand stroked her warm, soft back. She flinched at my touch, probably due to how much cooler my skin was compared to hers. She looked up at me, her big blue eyes full of love.

My heart was hammering against my chest at just the sight of her. I couldn't recall ever feeling this much desire for anyone.

"How come you're up so early?" She asked as her fingertips crept up under my shirt, and began swirling patterns on my flesh.

I frowned down at her.

"I'm not, you're just up late."

Her eyes widened as she sat up. She looked round the room, presumably for a clock. The cover had fallen to her waist, and I couldn't help myself having a quick peek at her breasts. I was pleased that she seemed less embarrassed around me now; it had frustrated me that she had felt the need to hide herself from me. If she only knew how beautiful she was, then she would see she had no reason to hide.

She looked back at me and I quickly snapped by gaze back up to her face. I smiled warmly at her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"What's the time?"

"11:30." I answered.

"Please tell me you're joking."

I shook my head, not quite grasping the urgency of the situation. She glared at me, clearly exasperated and I wondered what I had done to upset her now. I watched as she jumped out of the bed and frantically started throwing her clothes back on.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" She snapped.

"You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb you...why what's wrong?"

She turned and glared at me.

"Do you know how late I am for work?"

Her eyes rushed round the room, looking for her shirt. She quickly retrieved it and threw it over her head. I got back to my feet and went and stood in front of the door.

Skye pulled up her jeans and then turned to face me. She made a run for the door, but I prevented her from leaving. She frowned at me.

"Lucas I really don't have time."

She tried to get around me again, but I grabbed her wrists. She glared up at me. I smirked back at her.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked innocently.

Any hostility she felt toward me melted from her face and she rolled her eyes. I leaned down toward her, but made sure she made the final move. Her lips brushed against mine.

I released her wrists and moved out of the way. She playfully frowned and then opened the door. Her body began to vanish out of the room, but then something stopped her.

She turned back to me and practically pounced on me. I held her body to mine as she kissed me. I actually felt a little dazed when she finally let go.

"Now I really have to go."

I could tell from the longing in her eyes that she wanted to get back into bed as much as I did. But she peeled herself away from me and left.

I decided to go see Tom, unsure of what else I could do other than disturb Skye at work; but I highly doubted she would want me to do that.

I walked into the office, above Tom's bar, and watched as he threatened some equation he was trying to work out. He looked up when he heard me chuckle.

"Lucas!" He greeted.

"Tom." I moved closer and sat down on the chair opposite him. "Need some help?"

He nodded, clearly frustrated and shoved the calculations in my direction. I quickly glanced over them. They were pretty simple stuff.

"I ain't ever been good at maths." He grumbled.

"Well I'll do these then if you like." I offered.

He frowned at me.

"What's the catch?"

I shrugged.

"No catch, I've got nothing better to do."

"Alright then, you got a deal. You sort out my books, and you can have as many free drinks as you like."

He held his hand out and I shook it.

"Hell of a deal." I smiled.

I looked back down at the numbers. This would keep me occupied for about half an hour if I was lucky.

I glanced back up at Tom, who remained sat in the chair looking at me. I hated when people just watched me, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked.

"I dunno. You just seem oddly cheerful today is all."

He smiled too sweetly at me and I frowned, wondering what he thought he knew.

"Guess I woke up on the right side of the bed." I remarked.

Tom nodded.

"Yeah I thought it might have had something to do with your night last night." His smile grew. "So c'mon then, who was she?"

I decided to play ignorant, knowing full well that Skye wanted us to remain secret for now.

"Who's who?"

Tom rolled his eyes at me.

"The girl I heard in your room last night. Sounds like you were having a pretty damn good time."

I remained silent and looked down at the statistics in front of me, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Only Skye was able to make me feel this happy.

Tom's face brightened even more and he joyfully hit the wooden desk before pointing at me.

"I knew it! Who was it?" I kept my mouth shut. "Was it Nina again?"

I looked back up at him and frowned. My hand then grabbed for a pen and I looked back down at the sheets of paper in front of me.

"You're not even close."

I heard Tom grumble and I couldn't help but smile at his frustration.

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later."

I nodded and looked back up at the man I wished was my real father. So many times Kate and I had joked about trading dads.

"I promise you'll be the first to know."

My gaze dropped back to the books and I began working out the numbers in my head. Tom remained quiet for about five minutes, before speaking up again.

"I just don't get why it has to be such a big secret."

I sighed and leant back in the chair, knowing he wouldn't let me get the work done until I had given him some satisfactory answers.

"Like I said before, there are obstacles which we must first overcome."

"Oh god..." Tom said and suddenly looked at me seriously. "She's not married is she?"

I laughed.

"No."

I wished I could tell him more; I probably would have told him everything if young Shannon didn't work here. As much as I hated him, I knew Tom was fond of him.

"There is someone else in her life though."

Tom nodded, understanding the predicament.

"Well you just make sure that you stay out of trouble."

I nodded. He then left me to my work. I easily calculated everything out, and found it funny that Tom had struggled so much; the maths had been really simple. It only took me twenty minutes.

I stayed for one drink at Tom's insistence. We sat at the bar, chatting about old times; Kate even came up more than once.

"I did try to save her." I said quietly.

The sadness took over Tom and he looked down at the ground. He remained silent for a moment before looking back up at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you were there. I hated the idea that she died alone."

He poured another glass of rum and then refilled mine. I watched as he took a long gulp, before speaking again.

"What were her last words?" This was the question I had been dreading. "I've always wondered."

I didn't want to say; I didn't want to remember. But Tom was a friend, a good friend so I told him the truth.

"She told me she loved me."

I downed the rum and it burnt my throat. Tom smiled and nodded.

"She always did you know...love you I mean."

I shuddered slightly. I hated being loved. It was too complicated. If I had not been so weak then I would have broken it off with Skye ages ago. She deserved so much better than me.

"She told me to tell you that she forgave you." I hated myself for not passing this message on until now.

Tom's eyes shone with happiness but also with grief. He blinked back a few tears that were threatening to appear.

"Thank you Lucas."

I felt like I needed to say more; say something which would give him the closure he needed. I automatically stroked the scars on my neck and the words just fell out of my mouth.

"I killed them, all of them." Tom looked up at me confused. "The Nykoraptors that got her, I shot them all dead."

For a second Tom just looked bewildered, and then he grinned.

"And for that you deserve another drink!"

I downed another glass of rum. Luckily it took a lot these days to get me drunk, so I barely felt intoxicated.

At around midday, the Shannon boy appeared for his shift. I glared at him as he walked behind the bar. Tom barely seemed to notice my distraction, and continued prattling on.

I watched as young Shannon made his way down to the cellar. I took that as my opportunity and stood up.

"I'll just be a minute." I informed as Tom frowned at me.

He said something, but I didn't catch what it was as I stormed around the bar and down to the cellar.

It was dark in that room; the only luminosity came from a small, swinging light attached to the ceiling. The foolish young Shannon boy was busily changing a barrel. I remained unnoticed and silently observed from the shadows at the bottom of the stairs.

Clearly Skye saw something that I didn't. All I saw was a pathetic lean, pasty boy. We were about as different as chalk and cheese. I found it almost intriguing that Skye would waste her time with such a weak excuse for a man. I made a note to ask her later, determined to understand how every part of her mind worked.

The Shannon boy finally turned round, once the barrel was replaced. At first he didn't see me, and began heading toward the stairs. But then he violently jumped back when he realised I was leaning against the wall beside the wooden steps.

"You're not supposed to be down here." He said in his bravest voice.

I chuckled darkly. The fear radiated from him.

"Who's going to stop me?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything. I took a step forward, and sniggered when he lurched backward. His eyes followed me as I slowly and sadistically approached; the way a predator approaches its prey.

"What do you want?" He spat.

Offence hit me with his lack of respect.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." I growled.

I saw the boy flinch and I couldn't help but smirk. He continued backing up until he touched the wall. Even then I stalked closer.

"I shot you because you deserved it." He hissed, trying to toughen up.

I nodded.

"I'm sure I probably did young Shannon. After all I did kill your girlfriend. What was her name...Cora?"

"Kara." He snapped.

His nose had scrunched up in disgust. I, on the other hand, was pleased that I had gotten as close as I had to remembering her insignificant name.

"Kara." I clarified sinisterly. "Well, I probably could have forgiven you for shooting me. But I will never be able to excuse you for hurting Skye."

His eyes widened as he realised I knew. I glared at him and then attacked, not waiting to hear his feeble excuses.

I punched him hard in the gut, causing him to double over in pain. A peculiar yelping noise exploded from him as I battered him to the floor.

He lay there whimpering by my feet. Any reasonable man would have backed up and left him how he was. But when had I ever been fair? He was just lucky that I was letting him live.

I kicked him hard in the face, so much so that tears rolled down his cheeks. Blood oozed from his nose. He curled up, covering his head with his hands.

I leant down and grabbed him by the shirt of his collar, forcing him to look up at me. His left eye was already beginning to swell and turn crimson.

"Touch her again and you're a dead man walking." I snarled.

My hand released his collar, and he thudded back down to the ground. I began to turn, but then mercy temporarily left me again, and I swung back and kicked him once more.

A cry of pain escaped from him. I swivelled round on my heels and clomped back up stairs, leaving the Shannon boy whining in agony. It felt good to be me right now.

Tom frowned when I emerged, but I just smiled and winked at him. Then I walked out from the bar, and went to find Skye before my father found me.


	33. Chapter 33: Lunch Time Chat

_Hey guys, sorry this has I didn't post anything yesterday, we're redecorating atm so it's a bit hectic! Hope you enjoyed last chapter, it felt good to write it :)_

_Here's a small chapter, just letting you know how Skye is feeling. Will hopefully get next one up tomorrow!_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Lunch Time Chat**

**Skye**

I walked over to the staffroom table, clutching a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. Tasha was already sat down, munching on a cracker. She offered me one as I sat down, and I gratefully accepted.

As I had been late this morning, I still hadn't had breakfast. So now I was starving. My lunch break had seemed to take forever to roll around, but now I was determined to make up for the lost meal.

"Thanks for covering for me earlier. I completely overslept."

Tasha smiled at me. She had told Elisabeth I was in bed with a migraine, but that I might show up later after it had gone. I seriously didn't know how I had coped without her before. She waved it off with a flick of her hand and smiled.

"So where actually were you last night?

I took my time chewing on the cracker, as my mind tried to think of an acceptable excuse.

"I was with Josh."

"Really...well that's funny cos Josh came over looking for you." My eyes widened and I looked worriedly at her. She rolled her eyes at me and took a sip from her mug of coffee. "Don't worry, I told him you had a bad headache and were sleeping."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

Silence fell over us then. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, and hastily began biting into it, feeling the growing need for food.

"So...did you sleep with him?"

My eyes flashed up to Tasha's. She was smirking at me with a '_I know what you did last night'_ look on her face. I looked away from her scornful stare and nodded my head. Although she wanted me to be happy, I knew she wanted me to remain with Josh; she didn't trust Lucas.

"How was it?" She asked.

I looked back at her and she was grinning at me.

"You're not mad?" I asked like she was my authority figure (technically she was a year older than me).

She shook her head.

"I can't tell you how to live your life. I won't lie and say that I am thrilled. I don't trust Lucas one bit, he's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. But..." Her brown eyes met mine and she grinned at me, her voice lighting up. "I gotta admit he's a hell of a lot hotter than Josh!"

I laughed and she winked at me.

"He's a lot better in bed as well." I said.

My heart banged in my chest as I remembered. Last night had been too good to be true; I was still debating whether I was just having one hell of a pipe dream, because none of this seemed real. I, Skye Tate, was sleeping with the rebellious son of the Commander. It couldn't be real.

"Well you seem happy." Tasha remarked.

I grinned.

"I am happy. He makes me happy."

She smiled.

"Well if anyone deserves a bit of happiness then it is you." I smiled. "But what are you going to do about Josh?"

"I'm gunna go meet him tonight after his work and tell him the truth."

She nodded.

"Good luck."

I smiled weakly. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Josh loved me, and I hated that I was going to break his heart. But I was seriously developing strong feelings for Lucas; and I was even starting to think that Lucas actually cared for me to. Although he'd always favoured me over others, I hadn't thought Lucas was possible of caring. But after last night...

I grinned as I recalled the events of last night. My legs ached this morning, but it was completely worth it. I couldn't wait for the next round. Tasha rolled her eyes at me.

"Reliving last night are we?" My smile increased and heat rushed to my cheeks. Tasha sniggered. "What are you going to tell Taylor?"

"Honestly I haven't really thought about that."

I didn't think Taylor would have a problem with it. He already saw me as part of his family. He'd probably be happy that Lucas had an incentive to stay here in Terra Nova. But for now, I wanted this to remain a secret. I wasn't ready for everyone to know.

So many people here disagreed with Taylor's decision to let Lucas stay. I highly doubted that our relationship would be accepted. I knew that I shouldn't let that bother me, but it did. Terra Nova was my home, and the people here were my family. I hated the idea of not been accepted.

"It's quite ironic really." Tasha commented suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts.

"What is?" I asked.

"Just that Taylor sees you as a daughter, and now I get the feeling that someday you will actually be his daughter-in-law!"

I blushed and she laughed and starting humming the wedding march tune. I playfully hit her and we giggled together. I wondered what Lucas would have said if he had been here.


	34. Chapter 34: Desk Jockey

_Hey guys, sorry I was a while to update, I was at a sleepover at a friend's house. Hope you enjoy this one, again I loved writing it :) Please review xx_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Desk Jockey **

**Lucas**

I snuck into the hospital, needing to catch a glimpse of Skye. She was wrapping some guy's arm with bandages and explaining her actions to her female friend, whose name escaped my mind.

Deciding not to disturb her, I walked through the wards and went to the labs, where I used to spend the majority of my time. I stepped into my old office. It was bigger than what I remembered. Whoever occupied it now was a lot more organised than I had been. Everything had its own designated place. Even the pens had been neatly placed in a cup on the desk.

I heard the door close behind me and I spun around knowing full well I shouldn't be in here.

"I thought I saw you come in here."

Her blues eyes shone as she looked at me. My body relaxed and I walked toward her, intending to kiss her. She shook her head at me and I stopped, feeling a pang of concern toward her rejection. But then her eyes flicked at the open blinds, and I felt myself relax once more.

"What are you doing in Malcolm's office?" She asked as I walked over to the blinds and closed them.

"This used to be where I worked."

I turned back to face her and she was smiling at me. I moved toward her and this time she didn't stop me. My fingers caressed her face lightly and I gazed down into her eyes. Her hand moved round to the back of my head and she pulled me down for a kiss. Our lips met and then she quickly pulled back.

"Have you been drinking?" A smile formed on my lips and gestured with my thumb and forefinger that I had had a little of something. She shook her head at me. "You'll need more aspirin then."

I remembered back to the supplies closet and grinned at her. My lips met her collarbone and I felt her quiver under me.

"Was that an invitation?" I asked innocently.

She smiled and I saw her hand twist the lock on the door. I took that as a yes and lifted her up into my arms. I sat her down on the desk, knocking off the cup full of pens. I kissed her fervently and my hand came up to her perfect face. Last night seemed like a lifetime ago. I desperately needed her again. But she pushed me back.

Her eyes had become fixed on my hand. She grabbed it and looked in horror at the grazed skin on my knuckles. The skin had gone red from where I had punched the Shannon boy. She looked up at me, her eyes were fearful.

"Please tell me you didn't." She said.

I smiled and stroked back a strand of her soft hair with my other hand.

"I didn't do anything."

I leant in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Lucas I'm serious. What happened?"

I sighed and dropped my hand from her face, my other remained clutched in Skye's grip.

"He needed to be taught a lesson Skye. You couldn't expect me to do nothing. He hurt you, and that was not okay."

She swallowed.

"This is bad...this is really, really bad." She smacked me on the arm. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone like I asked?"

I frowned at her. Although I hadn't thought she would be overly happy to learn I had beaten up her boyfriend, I had not imagined she would be angry with me. After all, I had done this for her. Obviously she still cared more for that pathetic Shannon boy then I had realised, even after what he had done to her. My eyes fell from her face, and I glared hatefully at the floor.

"I really don't see what the big problem is..." I grumbled.

She looked at me exasperated.

"What happens when Taylor finds out? You're supposed to be on your best behaviour. This definitely does not qualify as good behaviour. He'll kick you out for good."

I met Skye's eyes once more. The crease had formed between her eyebrows once more, making her look irresistible in my eyes. I smirked, realising why she was so bothered about this. It gave me great joy knowing that she was afraid to lose me; the thought of losing her was unbearable.

I cupped her face with my hands and gently pulled her toward me. She tried to fight back, but I wouldn't release her. The moment our lips met, her body relaxed as the anxiety left her. Happy she wasn't going to end the kiss, I allowed one of my hands to move from her face. My fingers lightly traced down her collarbone causing her to shiver.

Then I took her hand in mine before pulling back to look at her. She looked sadly at me. Clearly the thought of us being separated again was as painful for her as it was for me. I smiled warmly at her.

"My father is _not_ going to kick me out. He can't."

Skye still looked uncertain. She was nibbling on her lip, making my desire for her to increase. I brought her hand up to my mouth, and I placed a gentle kiss on it. She smiled at me and I grinned back.

"No more worrying, okay?" She nodded, but I could still tell she was uneasy. So I tried to reason with her. "If he tells my father it was me, then he'd also have to tell him why I hit him in the first place. And I highly doubt that he wants anyone to know, especially not our dear father."

Skye's eyes moved away. She frowned down at our hands, her eyes focusing on my scraped knuckles. I was almost positive I could hear her heart pounding. It was frustrating that she didn't have more faith in what I was saying.

"Skye," She looked back at me. "Everything will be fine. I promise I'm not going to go anywhere." She smiled at me. "Even if the old man does throw me out, I'll sneak back in and you'll just have to hide me away in your bedroom."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. I felt relieved to hear her laugh.

"Okay." Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

I tenderly kissed her neck. She moved her face around to mine, and kissed me passionately. If this was my reward, then I was extremely pleased that I had gone after the insolent little boy. In my mind, he deserved to die for what he did. I rather hoped he would tell my dear father so I could reveal my motives. I knew that on this occasion, my father would be on my side. He'd probably banish the wretched Shannon for harming his precious daughter.

Skye's hands moved down to my jeans. I felt her tug at the belt and then undo the button. I smiled against her mouth, as ready as she was for the next round. My hands traced down her sides. Then my fingers locked on to the brim of her trousers and I slowly pulled them down to her mid thighs. The same went for her underwear.

Her feet rubbed up against the back of my legs as I slowly entered her. I kissed down her jaw and neck, my hands reaching under her shirt to her warm skin.

I moved slow and gently in her, not wanting to make too much noise. Also I didn't want to hurt her again. Last night I hadn't realised how forceful I was being. I hated thinking I had caused her pain, even though she had assured me that she had enjoyed it. Skye started to lean back on the desk, propping herself up on her forearms. She grinned at me. I leant down and kissed her stomach, her back curved up into me. My hands slid up her thighs, tickling her skin.

A small moan escaped her and I smiled, pleased to know she was enjoying this as much as I was. I could feel her legs tighten around me, holding me to her. I pushed myself deeper into her and I heard her breathing increase.

I moved her further back on the desk, allowing myself to join her there. Stuff crashed to the floor as I did so, but I couldn't have cared less. The thrill was beginning to take over me and I began moving faster and harder. I burrowed deeper into her causing her to begin gasping loudly. My lips furiously kissed hers, preventing her from making too much noise. I did not want anyone to disturb us now.

My hands slid under her bra, stroking her erected nipples. Her breathing faltered as I did so, and I felt her lips curve into a smile. I continued accelerating the pace and she was soon gasping loudly. But too soon, she pushed me away so she could look at me. I could see the excitement on her face, but also the seriousness.

"Lucas." She panted.

I wished she would always say my name like this. Her eyes were telling me to keep going, but I could see that she needed me to stop. So I slowly pulled back out of her and got off the desk. She stayed lying on her back for a moment, and I almost pounced back onto her, but then she slowly sat up. Her cheeks were flushed.

I pulled my boxers and jeans back up. At first she didn't move, and I got the feeling she was almost going to beg me to re-enter. But then she sighed and pulled her own clothes up. I stared at her, wishing she was unemployed like me so we could just stay in bed all day.

"I'm going to talk to Josh later." She informed me. I nodded, unable to wait for his reaction. I wished I could be there, but I knew she would want to do this on her own. She slid down from the desk and looked up at me. "Can I come and see you afterwards?" She asked.

I frowned back at her. That was twice she had asked me that question now.

"You shouldn't even have to ask me that, the answer would always be the same."

She smiled and leant into me. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled the top of her hair.

"I wish I could stay." She sighed and pulled back, looking up at me. "But I gotta go work."

I nodded. She pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me delicately. Then I watched as she walked back toward the door, longing for her touch. She unlocked the door and went to open it, but then she stopped and turned back to me. For a delighted second I thought she was gunna screw work and come back to me, but instead she just smiled.

"I'll see you later."

Disappoint seized me as I accepted she was going. I forced myself to smile at her and nod. Then she turned and left, leaving me on my own once more.


	35. Chapter 35: The Break-Up

_Hey guys, sorry if last chapter didn't go the way you wanted. I hope this one is more satisfactory. Let me know what you think xx_

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Break-Up**

**Skye**

Tasha winked at me as I emerged from Malcolm's office. She had covered for me again when I had snuck off to see Lucas. She immediately cornered me and pressed me for details. I pretty much told her everything, and she giggled and teased me.

Not too long after I returned to the ward, Boylan dragged Josh in. Elisabeth and Tasha both gasped when they saw him. Although I had been expecting it, I hadn't realised he would look that bad. His left eye was red and puffy, and blood leaked from his nose. He was even paler than normal, except from where his skin had darkened from bruising. He was clutching at his side, and I could tell from the dusty print on his jacket that Lucas had kicked him.

"What happened?" Elisabeth demanded, the concern causing her voice to be higher pitched than usual.

My heart was pounding, waiting to hear whether Josh would grass on Lucas. He remained silent, except for the painful grunt he made when Boylan dumped him on the bed. Boylan then turned to look at Elisabeth.

"I found him like that in my cellar about five minutes ago..." His eyes shifted to mine before he looked back at Elisabeth. "I'm not sure what happened."

I came and stood by Josh's side, maintaining the pretence that we were a couple. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I forced myself to smile comfortingly at him.

"Josh what happened?" Elisabeth asked as she frantically began checking him over.

"Lucas." Josh wheezed.

He kept his eyes fixed on me when he said it, probably trying to work out if I knew or not. I tried to look surprised, but really my heart sank. I noticed Boylan didn't look very shocked either, so I guessed he knew. Even Tasha seemed like she had guessed Lucas was responsible. Elisabeth was the only one who gawped at him.

"Lucas did this?"

Josh looked over at his mom and nodded. Tasha glanced at me. I stared helplessly back at her. She didn't know what Josh had done; I had told her that I had gotten the bruise when I had accidently whacked my arm against a door.

"Skye go get Taylor." Elisabeth instructed.

I frowned and looked back at Josh. He was watching me carefully. He knew that I knew about this already, I could tell.

"I'll go." Tasha said.

I smiled at her gratefully, and watched as she disappeared out of the door. Boylan also left; I hoped to go warn Lucas. Josh remained clutching on to my hand. Elisabeth gently pressed against his chest, feeling for broken ribs. He winced when she did so, and squeezed my hand for support.

"Nothing's broken, just badly bruised." Elisabeth said, sounding relieved.

I also let out a sigh of relief. If Josh had been broken, that would only have made the situation worse for Lucas.

"Why the hell would Lucas do this?" Elisabeth questioned, obviously distressed.

I swallowed the lump down from my throat. Josh looked up at his mother.

"I'm guessing because I shot him."

I tried to keep the glare from my face. Josh knew full well that wasn't true. I suddenly really hoped that he was in a lot of pain.

"Josh!" Jim said as he burst onto the ward.

He came straight to Josh's side, giving me the chance to move away. Josh tried to cling on to me, but I managed to free my hand. Tasha came to stand by my side. Her smile looked strained and she frowned uncertainly.

"I'll kill Lucas when I next see him." Jim snarled.

Worry flowed through me, but I tried not to let it show. Instead I looked up at Taylor. He was clearly fuming. The look of disappointment was prominent on his face. His arms had folded, and his stance was wide.

"What the hell happened?" Taylor demanded.

Anger was flaring up in his usually kind eyes. My pulse began racing, and my eyes snapped over to Malcolm's office. I knew Lucas wasn't in there anymore, Tasha had gone to check earlier, but still I stared nervously at the room.

"Lucas cornered me in the cellar at Boylan's," Josh croaked. He spluttered, and then winced from the action. "He just started punching me."

"Why'd he do it?" Taylor questioned.

I could tell Taylor was trying to remain composed; but in reality he looked like he was planning on killing his son when he next saw him.

"I think because I shot him."

Josh's eyes flicked to mine. The moment they did I looked away. If Josh wasn't going to tell Taylor the truth, then I would. I couldn't let Lucas go down for this.

"I knew it was a mistake letting him back in." Jim stated.

The repulsion was clear in his voice. I started praying Lucas had found a really good hiding spot. Taylor seemed equally disgusted with what his son had done.

"That it was." Taylor muttered to himself.

I really wanted to speak up and show the proof that Lucas had a valid reason. But I remained silent. I'd tell Taylor when we were alone. Elisabeth would be horrified when she found out; I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Do you know where he is?" Taylor had turned to look at me.

I shook my head quickly. Taylor was glaring, becoming angrier by the second. He twisted round, growled about going to find Lucas, and quickly stormed out of the hospital. Tasha and I shared an uneasy glare. Elisabeth started cleaning the scratches on Josh's face. None of the cuts were that deep, so he didn't need stitches. All things considered, he had gotten off quite lightly. But Jim still continued making threats toward Lucas, and I glumly listened.

Tasha grabbed hold of my arm, and began pulling me toward the empty staffroom, saying we would be back in a moment. I could feel Josh's eyes on us as we crossed the ward floor and went into the staffroom. Luckily it was empty.

"What the hell is going on?" Tasha asked, once the door was closed. Knowing she'd probably find out later, I pulled the sleeve up on my arm and showed her the bruise. She frowned at it. "What's that got to do with this?" She questioned.

"Josh did it." I admitted in a low voice.

Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head, and her mouth opened.

"What? I thought you said you hit it against a door?"

I shook my head and let the sleeve drop back over the discoloured skin.

"Josh did it. We were arguing and he grabbed me. Lucas found out, so he went after him." I revealed nervously.

"Wait, you mean you knew he was going to do that to Josh."

"No, of course not. I told him to stay away from him. But when he came in earlier, he told me what he had done." I hissed.

I looked down at the ground, feeling guilty. In retrospect I should have known Lucas would do something; I should have stopped him somehow. Tasha stared disbelievingly at me. Her eyes remained fixed on my arm, despite the bruise being covered up.

"That's actually, really, kinda sweet." I frowned up at her and she smiled back. "Lucas defending your honour and all that."

A laugh escaped me and I threw her an attempt at a scowl.

"Tasha this is serious."

"I know, I know...but still..." She grinned.

I couldn't help but smile also. Despite this being a really bad situation, it still showed that Lucas cared about me. I guessed that was why I wasn't really mad at him for doing that to Josh.

"But now Lucas is expecting me to break up with Josh." I said glumly.

"I thought you were gunna do that anyway." Tasha remarked, frowning.

"I was, I _am_. I just...how can I while he's in that state." I gestured toward the direction of Josh.

"Skye, you can't possibly be considering Josh's feelings right now, not after what he did to you. Josh deserves everything he gets if you ask me." I frowned down at the floor and she sighed. "Skye, you'll always find a reason to put it off, but at the end of the day you just have to rip it off like a plaster."

I smiled up at her and nodded. She was right; I knew that. For once I needed to put myself first.

"Okay, but first I need to go find Lucas and make sure Taylor doesn't kill him..."

"I'll cover for you."

I smiled gratefully at Tasha and she grinned back. I quickly thanked her and then zoomed off to find the Taylor men. I ran around to Boylan's house, figuring Lucas would probably be there. As I approached, I could hear Taylor shouting. The door was unlocked so I sped in without knocking.

Taylor had Lucas by his collar pinned up against the wall. Blood was oozing from a split on Lucas's lip, and he had a nasty cut across his left eyebrow. Taylor's jaw was scarlet red, presumably from Lucas's retaliation. His fist was swinging round, about to smack Lucas right in the jaw and he was snarling.

"TAYLOR DON'T!" I screamed.

Taylor instantly stopped. He turned to glare at me, keeping a hold on his son. Lucas's eyes also flicked to me. Even though his father was on the verge of snapping his neck, he still smirked.

"Perfect timing Bucket." He commented, winking.

Taylor growled at him, and I gave him a warning frown.

"Not now Skye." Taylor hissed.

I slowly approached, treating Taylor like a predator in the middle of a hunt. His eyes had gone dark and he was staring at Lucas. Lucas kept his eyes fixed on me, watching as I closed the gap.

"Please Taylor, just let him explain."

"It's too late for explanations." Taylor grumbled. Lucas's eyes left me and he scowled back at his father. "I gave you one chance and you blew it."

Fury flashed across Lucas's eyes. He suddenly looked like he was going to fight back; I saw his body tense up, preparing to throw a punch. But I quickly interjected, not wanting him to make this worse for himself.

"Josh hurt me."

That immediately got Taylor's attention. He quickly spun round, releasing Lucas, and stared at me. I pulled up my sleeve and showed him the purple bruise. Taylor edged toward me, his gaze remaining on my arm. I glanced at Lucas. He was looking disgustedly at the mark on my arm.

"What happened?" Taylor asked, his voice clearly strained. He looked up at me; the expression on his face had softened considerably.

"It was stupid really...we were arguing and he grabbed me."

Taylor frowned. His eyes glanced back to the bruise before he turned back to look at Lucas. I allowed my sleeve to fall back over the ugly mark.

"You knew?"

"I told you she tells me everything." Lucas smirked at his father.

I glared at him again, but he acted like he didn't notice. Taylor turned back to look at me. My heart sank when I saw the look of betrayal on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me Skye?" He asked.

"Josh didn't mean to do it. It really didn't seem like a big deal. I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"But you told _him_." Taylor glared.

His nose twitched in disgust. Lucas smiled smugly behind him, and I was really pleased Taylor wasn't looking at him. His expression would only make Taylor angrier. I swallowed, unsure of what else to say. I glanced at Lucas, silently begging him for help. Sighing, he stepped forward.

"She didn't_ just_ tell me, I forced it out of her."

Taylor scowled back at his son, and I mouthed a _thank you_. Lucas smiled warmly at me, before glaring at his father.

"Did _he_ hurt you?" Taylor asked, glancing back to look at me.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed.

Lucas moved forward, looking like he might hit Taylor for even considering that he could hurt me. If only Taylor knew.

"I think you'll find I have other ways of persuading her." He snarled at his father.

My heart missed a beat as I thought Lucas was about to spill the beans and reveal our complicated relationship. Now was definitely not the right time to reveal that to Taylor.

"Lucas!" I warned.

He didn't look at me, but I did see him relax slightly. Taylor turned to frown at me. He had that _'is there something going on'_ look on him, and I gulped. Luckily for me, I was a good liar, so I quickly covered my tracks.

"He just kept nagging, and I ended up blurting it out just to shut him up. I wouldn't have said anything if I had known he was going to beat Josh up." I said, shooting Lucas a scornful glare.

Taylor appeared nowhere near satisfied by my answer; he knew something was going on, I could tell. But I just tried to look as innocent as possible. Thankfully Taylor dropped it.

"This changes things..." He looked back at Lucas. "You are not off the hook, not by a long shot. But I see why you did what you did." His eyes turned back to me. "And you, if _anything_ like this _ever_ happens again, you come and tell me straight away. Josh shouldn't have done what he did Skye, regardless of the circumstances."

I looked down at the ground and nodded. I hated being lectured by Taylor. A nervous feeling bubbled in my stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Taylor put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled weakly. His usual kind, fatherly expression had returned, and his eyes were warmer than what they had been. It was relief to see.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're alright." I smiled and nodded. He turned back to look at Lucas. "Stay out of trouble."

Lucas glared icily back at Taylor. Taylor sighed and looked back away. He smiled once more at me, before moving and heading toward the door. I looked over at Lucas and smiled, wanting to go over and kiss him. He winked at me, causing my heart to flutter. Temporarily forgetting Taylor's whereabouts, I took a small step closer to him. Lucas watched me, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Are you coming Skye?"

I flinched when I remembered Taylor's existence. I turned to see Taylor holding the door open, observing me carefully. My head turned back to look at Lucas; he stood silently, waiting to hear my answer. Obviously I wanted to stay here with him, but I knew if I did, Taylor would just ask more questions; none of which I wanted to answer yet.

So, with a heavy heart, I smiled at him and turned to follow Taylor out of the door. I felt awful leaving Lucas, but I didn't know what else to do. He didn't say anything, but I could feel his fiery gaze on me as I walked outside.

"I really wish you had told me Skye. We could have prevented all of this from happening." Taylor commented as we walked back toward the hospital. I gulped before apologising again. Taylor sighed. "I'm not angry with you...I just wish that you had felt like you could've come see me about this. Y'know you can tell me anything Skye."

"I know, I just...I guess I was just embarrassed. I didn't want to drop Josh in it. He really was sorry after it all happened. He just got mad." Taylor nodded. "So what are you going to do with him?" I questioned after a moment's pause.

"I want to _shoot_ him." Taylor groaned. "But I doubt that would be a popular idea." He glanced at me before continuing. "What do you want me to do?"

"I just want to forget about. Can't you just give him a slap on the wrists and be done. I think Lucas has punished him enough."

Taylor muttered something, but didn't reply. Instead we walked the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. I longed to turn around and run back to Lucas's arms; but I forced myself to go back to Josh's side. Elisabeth had cleaned him up and given him pain relief by the time I got back. He was clearly a lot brighter. She had been called off to deal with another patient, but Jim still sat by his son's side.

"Shannon, can I talk to you outside?" Taylor asked Jim.

Jim nodded and followed Taylor without saying a word. I watched as they left, and then looked at Josh. He smiled at me and reached for my hand. I shook my head and looked away, crossing my arms. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. When I didn't say anything, he spoke again. "Where've you been?"

I was too miffed with him to come up with a lie.

"I went to tell Taylor why Lucas did what he did. He doesn't deserve to be punished. After all, you were the one who hurt me." I replied bitterly.

I looked at Josh to see how much an impact my words had had. Josh's eyes widened and he stared at me fearfully.

"You told Taylor what happened between us?" I nodded. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You do know that I am really sorry about that. I didn't even bother trying to stop Lucas; I knew I deserved every punch he gave me."

A pang of sympathy went through my chest, but I ignored it. I had to remain in ice queen mode if I was going to end things. My eyes flicked around, assessing how alone we were. The hospital wasn't overly busy, but I still didn't really want an audience.

"After my shift's finished, you up for going for a walk?" I asked, looking back at him. Josh frowned uncertainly. "We need to talk." Josh didn't say anything; he stared gloomily. I got the feeling he already knew what was coming. I sighed, shook my head, and then turned to get back to my work. "I'll come find you later."

I didn't bother giving Josh the time to reply. I just left him mulling over our future conversation. For the rest of my shift, I could feel his eyes on me as I whizzed around the ward. About an hour or so later, Jim appeared once more. I caught him glancing over at me. The look on his face told me Taylor had explained everything to me.

Not wanting to discuss it with him, I quickly made myself busy checking patient's vitals on the other side of the ward. When I next turned back to look at Josh, I saw the bed was empty and Jim was helping him limp out of the hospital. I watched them leave, and then dived back into work, wanting my shift to finish as soon as possible.

* * *

The rest of my shift passed in a blur. I sated for an extra two hours, to make up for being late. But as soon as the clock hit 4pm, I was out of there like a shot. I took myself home to get washed and finally out of yesterday's clothes. My stomach was churning from the nerves I felt about telling Josh the truth, so I didn't bother eating anything.

When I left the house to go to Josh's, the light was beginning to dim. Two stars could be seen in the sky. The moon was nothing more than a thin slither. Jim answered the door when I knocked. He smiled awkwardly as he greeted me; the guilt was evident on his face. I followed him into the house and saw Josh collapsed in a heap on the couch.

"Up for that walk?" I asked, trying to sound bright.

Josh pulled a face at me.

"I honestly don't know if I could deal with walking..." He moaned.

"Oh c'mon, the fresh air will do you good."

I watched as Josh rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't want to go; but he knew I well as I did that we couldn't put this off any longer. So, groaning, he sat up and nodded. Smiling, I helped him up off the couch.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Jim asked from the kitchen.

"Just out with Skye, I'll be back in a bit."

He ignored his father as Jim tried to argue, and instead shuffled toward the door. I threw Jim an apologetic frown, but he had looked away shaking his head with annoyance. I hated the way Josh spoke to his parents. Sometimes he was just downright rude. On more than one occasion I had scolded him for this, but he never seemed to take much notice. Josh seriously took his parents for granted; if he knew what it was like to be without them, then I was sure he would think twice before saying some of the things he said.

The air was cold as we walked, causing me to shiver. Josh put his arm around me; I flinched away and took his hand instead. Josh mumbled something, but I didn't catch what it was. We continued walking in silence for a while; I was too nervous to come up with small talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

We started toward the orchards; I wanted to be away from the public. I bit my lip, unsure what I was supposed to say. I had never had to do anything like this before. Everything I had planned to say completely went out of my head.

"I ur...well...ummm..."

"Oh c'mon on Skye, y'know you can tell me anything."

He smiled warmly at me. I looked down at the ground. We stopped walking and he turned to face me. My eyes gazed through the wooden fence, out into the wilderness. I strangely missed being out there with Lucas.

"Skye?" I looked back at Josh. My eyes traced over every bump and scratch across his face. Guilt welled up inside of me. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing I...I just don't know how to tell you this."

He moved closer to me, putting his hand on my arm. I internally shuddered, remembering how it had felt when he had grabbed me last. Compassion filled his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I missed the feel of stubble which was usually coupled with that action. I pulled away from his touch and took a couple of steps back.

"Josh I..." I inhaled deeply. "I want to break up."

Shock slapped him right in the face. He frowned and his eyes narrowed. His shook his head and stepped closer to me. His hand tried to reach out for me; instinctively I jumped backwards.

"What? Skye...no...Why?"

My eyes went back out to beyond the fence, to where this mess began.

"I just don't love you." I muttered.

I looked back at him and I could see the pain and hurt etched all across his face. He stepped toward me again and grabbed my arm. A familiar feel of panic seized me, and I tried to snatch my arm back. But Josh held tight; not as tight as before, but still enough to prevent me from moving backwards.

"Please don't do this Skye...I, I love you _so_ much."

Actual tears were forming in his eyes. I hated seeing him like this, but I imagined last night and I knew this was the right thing to do. I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat and said the words out loud for the first time.

"I love Lucas."

Josh's hand fell from my arm, and anger replaced the sadness. He glared in the direction of the houses. I could see he was physically shaking.

"I should have known." He said slowly. "Ever since he got back you haven't been the same." His eyes looked back at me. I stared sadly at him. "So how long has _that_ been going on behind my back?" He queried sounding completely disgusted.

His nose had curled up and his face had gone ashen. I shook my head, my mind trying to figure out what to reveal and what to keep to myself.

"Nothing's happened..." I stammered.

"Sure it hasn't. Skye I knew Tasha was lying last night. You weren't in bed sick or whatever it was she said. You were with _him_ weren't you?" I looked down at the ground.

"Josh I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I...I don't want to love him, but I can't help it. Please Josh...I don't want to lose you because of this."

Josh actually laughed and shook his head.

"You can't seriously expect us to remain friends after this." I frowned dumbly up at him. "Well I hope you two are very happy together." He looked like he was going to turn away, but then he stopped. Instead he suddenly lurched toward me, and grabbed the back of my hair. I let out a small cry of pain, but didn't try to fight back. Josh brought his mouth to my ear. "But just know that when he hurts you, and he _will_, I'll be here waiting for you, cos I mean it Skye...I do really love you."

He released me and quickly walked away leaving me stunned. I didn't want Josh to wait for me; I wanted him to go find someone worthy of his love. At least now he knew, now I was free to be with Lucas. Elation hit me at that thought and I couldn't stop myself from smiling from the relief that I didn't have to lie and cheat anymore.

Now I needed to go see Lucas and celebrate. It wouldn't feel real until we were together. Smiling, I stepped forward. Suddenly I felt hands grab me from behind. I went to scream, but a hand clamped firmly over my mouth. My foot stomped painfully down on the person's foot behind me. A male voice let out a groan, and his grip slacked. I managed to lurch forward, but another set of hands grabbed me.

"JOSH!" I screamed, before my mouth was covered once more.

If he heard me, he didn't look back. I watched desperately as Josh disappeared into the distance, completely oblivious. I tried to scramble away, but the person's grip tightened. I was roughly turned round and saw two Sixers, not counting the one who was holding me to him. One of them approached me and my eyes widened, seeing the knife in his hand. My mind screamed for Lucas, but he did not appear.

Instead Carter emerged from the shadows. He walked towards me, his dark eyes looking me over. He smiled cruelly.

"Hello again." He said in a husky voice.

I swallowed when I saw the needle full of a transparent fluid in Carter's hand. One of the other Sixers grabbed my arm and held it out toward him. I frantically tried to snatch my arm back, fighting against the hold of the Sixer. But the one with the knife edged closer, pointing the tip at my throat.

"Keep her still." Carter growled.

He stabbed the needle into my arm. Immediately my vision began blurring and I felt my legs give way. My body felt like it weighed a tonne, and I fell back into the Sixer behind me. I fought to keep my eyes open, but they began drooping. The last thing I saw was Carter's smug face as he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Sweet dreams little Skye." He hissed.


	36. Chapter 36: Those Damn Sixers

_Well here's the next one. I'm thinking about drawing this to a close soon, as I have exams coming up in may and june and I really need to focus on revising for them, but I'll definitely consider doing a sequel as I'm planning on leaving it on a bit of a cliffhanger :D_

_And xuisi95, I meant to say in my last update I've been waiting for the right moment to slip in the explanation of the rocks - pleased you didn't forget about them! I've explained them in this chapter, hope it makes sense!_

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Those Damn Sixers**

**Lucas**

I violently jumped awake to the sound of hammering on the front door. I sat up in my bed feeling extremely pissed off. Skye hadn't shown up last night. Part of me wondered whether that meant she hadn't been able to break poor little Shannon's heart; instead she chose to break mine. She still loved the Shannon kid, I knew it. I hated that I wasn't enough for her.

I grumpily got up and changed into fresh clothes. When I walked out of my room, I saw Tom talking to a very concerned looking Jim Shannon. I rolled my eyes; maybe Skye had told the Shannon boy and he had gone running to his daddy...how pathetic. Both men looked at me as I wandered into the kitchen. I ignored their stares.

"Lucas." I glanced over in Tom's direction. "Taylor needs to see you _now_."

I glared back at the cupboard I had just opened and reached in for some cereal. I was still annoyed at Tom. When he had returned home yesterday we had gotten into a heated discussion about my attack on young Shannon. I'd ended up telling him everything just to get him to shut up. At first he hadn't believed that the Shannon boy was capable of such a thing. Now he seemed to trust me. He'd also worked out who, as he had put it, I had been messing around with. Since then, I hadn't spoken to him.

"Lucas, it is really urgent."

This time Shannon spoke. I ignored him too and grabbed a bowl. Today was not a good day for me to go and speak to the infamous Commander; I was grouchy and knew I would punch him if I was forced to hear his voice. I heard footsteps approaching me, and I spun around just in time to see two guards. They grabbed me and began hauling me toward the door. I aggressively protested, but they didn't stop.

"Tom!" I shouted, infuriated that he was suddenly on my father's side.

Maybe he and my father were closer then what I had presumed. I flinched at the thought that Tom had been spying on me and telling my father whatever he needed to know about me. I felt betrayed and glared as I passed him.

"Trust me you're gunna wanna see Taylor." He said gloomily.

I highly doubted that. The guards dragged me up to the Command Centre and I was forced before the Great Commander. My dear old father was pacing backward and forward. About ten other soldiers were in the room. There was CCTV footage up on a screen and I could see Skye standing on her own. I wondered what the hell was going on.

"I have nothing to do with whatever has happened." I grumbled to my father. "I was at Tom's house last night; He's my alibi for that."

My father glared at me and I scowled right back. He signalled to the soldiers to let me go, which they did instantly. I felt like punching them for touching me, but my rational side took over, and I decided against that. It would only earn me a clip around the ear and probably time in the brig.

"Please all of you wait outside"

The old man's voice was weak and strained. I hoped he was dying from some incurable disease. The soldiers all left the room, even Shannon did which I found surprising seeming he appeared to be glued to my father's side. Then my father hit play on the footage and I watched as Skye was abducted by a group of Sixers. Panic flared up inside of me, as well as guilt and rage. I had been angry with her for not coming to see me, but now I knew that she had needed me and I had not been there to help her. If they had hurt her in any way I would kill the lot of them.

"She was taken last night." The fear for her safety was evident in my father's voice. He looked sadly up at me. "I need you to tell me where I can find the Sixers."

I nodded.

"I'm coming with you." I stated.

"No you ain't. You're staying here. I don't trust that you won't just run off at the soonest opportunity."

I slammed my fist down on the glass desk, causing it to violently shake.

"I WILLNOT JUST SIT HERE WHILE SHE IS OUT THERE!" I shouted at my father.

He frowned back at me and I glared menacingly at him. His eyes looked me up and down, a frown playing on his forehead. Then he let out a throaty chuckle.

"That was a very convincing performance. But I am _not_ a fool. You just want to get back to your friends." He spat at me.

"She has been the only thing keeping me here, so don't you _dare _question my feelings for her." I snarled back at the ignorant old man.

His eyes widened as he realised I was not playing a game with him. His eyebrows rose questioningly, but he didn't make a comment. Instead he simply nodded at me and I followed him out the door. I sat in the front of the rover with my father. He drove and I gave him directions to the Sixers lair. Behind us were eight more rovers full of soldiers. Good old dad had taken as many as he could to get his dear daughter back.

"It's not much further. Mira wanted to remain relatively close to Terra Nova."

My father nodded. We were on our own in the rover. I guessed my father thought he would use this time to talk. Even now, he still hoped for us to have a second chance. That would never happen, not in a million years.

"You had better start talking, what exactly is it that they want?" He questioned.

"They want me." I said bitterly. "There's a second fraction in the Badlands. I'm supposed to open it." My father nodded in response and grunted.

"I thought as much...about six months after you left, I went out to the Badlands, trying to locate the Sixers. I took Malcolm Wallace with me; he recorded some extreme energy spikes which he said correlated with the stats from the other fracture. Couldn't find it though..."

"It's weaker than the other one. It's constantly on the move." I commented apathetically.

I was not in the mood to discuss this, not now and especially not with the old man. But still he interrogated me.

"If you're supposed to be opening the fracture, how come you were back up here?"

I gritted my teeth as I debated telling him. Deciding now was not the best time to get into an argument, I began talking.

"The fracture's unstable; it's constantly changing position. We needed a terminus for it. I found that Meteoric Iron worked in similar ways to the portal terminus and helped ground the fracture. I came back up to mine some of the iron from the quarry the Sixers used to control."

"Why you?" The old man questioned. He had an infuriating habit of needing to know every last detail.

"Because Mira was pissing me off and I needed some space. I didn't bet on seeing Skye and then getting shot by her lovesick boyfriend." I growled.

Finally the old man shut up. The peace and quiet was welcoming. I glared out of the window, watching the foliage pass by in green streaks. I really did miss being out here. Right now, it felt like I was going home. The idea that I would soon be back in Terra Nova repulsed me.

"So...you and Skye?" My father remarked after about five minutes of quiet driving. I didn't look at him. My eyes remained fixed on the path ahead as we sped through the dense jungle. He didn't seem particularly surprised by the revelation. "How long as _that_ been going on for?"

I ignored his question and instead told him to take a right turn. I was not about to discuss my feelings with my old man; just the thought made me want to cringe. He'd never been interested in my life before, so why start now.

"Lucas she's like a daughter to me...I don't to see her get hurt..."

"Pick up the pace then." I said looking over at my father. A small smile played on his lips as he sped up the rover.

"Promise me you won't hurt her."

I glared at him and balled up my fists to prevent attacking him. If he only knew how much I cared for Skye then he would understand that I would never be able to hurt her. But then again, I had hurt her now. I was responsible for her being taken. I was sure Mira planned to use Skye to trade for me. Mira had always bragged how she had gotten someone the Commander really cared about to betray him. She knew he would want to save her. What she didn't bet on was me helping them find her. She would think that dear old dad would be waiting at Terra Nova until she came to trade Skye for me. But no, I was betraying the Sixers and helping my father locate them. The thought made me shudder, but as this was for Skye I let it pass. I would do anything for her.

"The camp is just up here. Chances are they have already seen us coming, they have eyes everywhere."

We drove slightly further, stopping only when we got into the heart of the lion's den. When my father stopped, it worked as a domino effect with all the rovers behind us halting also. My hand went to the door, not wanting to wait any longer before charging in and getting my Bucket back. But my father's voice prevented me from opening the door.

"Do you love her?"

I frowned back at the old man.

"What?"

"Skye. Do you love her?"

I didn't believe in love. Love was just a chemical process; an excess of Dopamine travelling through the Mesolimbic Pathway and making you feel that you loved someone. In reality it was just our hormones screwing with us.

"I care for her very much." I muttered after a moment's pause.

He nodded and then handed me a gun.

"I'm putting my trust into you. Don't let them see that you have it; I don't want them suspicious of you. But take it just in case things start to get heated."

I looked at the gun and took it nodding at him. For the first time in an extremely long time I was able to look the old man in the eye and not feel total repulsion. He opened the door and began to get out, but I stopped him.

"Dad..." He immediately turned back and looked back at me, a hopeful expression tinting his eyes. "If you have to choose between us, you choose her. I need you to promise me that you'll choose her."

He nodded slowly.

"I promise son."

We stared at each other for a moment, and then Jim Shannon appeared at my father's open door.

"Is this it?"

My father looked away from me and nodded and Shannon. We both exited the rover. I looked at the gun in my hand. If I had it my way I would personally shoot every damn Sixer responsible for taking Skye; but knowing my father that would be considered unacceptable. So I tucked the pistol in the side of my trousers and made sure my shirt covered it. Looking up, I could see wooden platforms high in the treetops. Ropes hung loose, swinging down from the branches. It looked abandoned.

"Don't look like no one's home." My father commented, the frustration evident in his voice.

"May as well go check anyway." Shannon said.

I remained on the ground, surveying the area as my father ordered half his soldiers up onto the canopy. He also climbed up. I frowned, annoyed with myself. I had been sure that this would have been the hideout they would have used. The Sixers had a couple of places, but this was their most extensive.

Suddenly a loud blast reverberated through the trees. One of the soldiers who had remained on the ground crumpled to the floor. One small bullet hole oozed blood from his chest. I looked up into the treetops. My father's men all sheltered behind the rovers, taken a typical battle position. A commotion was being to erupt in the treetops. Shots were firing, and pitiful cries of pain filtered down from the canopy. A few of the soldiers began climbing the ropes, trying to reach the rest of their troops. I remained fixed to the spot, waiting for Mira to emerge.

Sure enough, she appeared swinging down from a rope. She was accompanied by three other Sixers, including Carter, and they had Skye with them. They had dropped down silently, away from the main action. A rover was stationed nearby, and they began dragging Skye toward it. My legs starting moving and I sprung forward, breaking into full pelt as I ran toward them.

"Mira!" I called.

She stopped and turned, clearly puzzled that I was here un-cuffed. Skye's hands were tied behind her back. She had been gagged and clearly beaten. One of the filthy Sixer scum held a blade to her throat.

"Lucas." Mira greeted me. She was clearly relieved to see me, though I knew she would never admit to that. I walked the rest of the small distance which separated us. "I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

She eyed me suspiciously. I didn't bother replying; instead I brought the gun out and aimed straight at Mira's head. Carter immediately trained his own pistol at me, as well as one of the others whose name was too insignificant for me to recall. The third Sixer kept his arm locked around Skye, his knife still at her throat. Mira just stared, clearly puzzled by my actions.

"Let her go." I snarled. When Mira didn't react, I clicked the gun, proving I'd shoot. "_Now_!"

Mira's eyes remained fixed on mine, though she did turn her head and nod at the Sixer holding Skye. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him remove the gag and cut her binds. He still kept his grubby hand wrapped tightly around her arm. He'd be the first die.

"Lucas I don't know what game you're playing but..." Mira began, though I cut over her.

"Oh there's no game Mira. It's actually quite simple. I'm out. Now be a good girl and go call off your men."

Her eyebrows rose, and she sniggered at me. The corners of her mouth had twitched into a smug smirk that I planned to wipe off of her face.

"Or what?" She hissed.

"Or I will send a bullet straight through your puny brain and you will _never_ see you precious daughter again." I growled.

She shook her head at me, her nose turned up in disgust. The hurt and anger was evident in her eyes. I could see her hand twitching toward the gun in her holster. She wouldn't kill me though. If she did, she would never be able to get back to the future. I was the only one who could open the fracture in the Badlands.

"Go tell the others to stop firing." Mira instructed, addressing Carter. He nodded, sent a disrespectful scowl at me, and then raced back toward the main action. Mira's dark eyes then met mine once more. "Why are you doing this?" Then she glanced at Skye, before smirking back at me. "Is this because of your little play thing?"

I said nothing. I hated when she called Skye my _play thing_. Skye deserved a little more respect than that, especially after all the times she had risked her life so Mira would get a few scraps of information about Terra Nova. Mira was already aware of my weakness for her old spy. Normally I wouldn't have cared less about what she thought, but I didn't want her to know about Skye and me. She would only use that knowledge to her advantage and put Skye in danger. But before I could begin denying the obvious, she spoke once more.

"It is, isn't it?" She sniggered at me, and I felt my anger rise. "Are you in love with her? Want to go back and live the perfect life in paradise?" She mocked.

Her eyes were filled with a malevolent delight, clearly enjoying this. My mind began formulating a decent reason to explain away all of my actions. I couldn't afford Mira to know just how much I cared for Skye. If she did, she would use Skye as a pawn in our sick game.

"It's none of your _damn_ business why I'm going."

"Well as it was me who introduced the pair of you, I do feel like I should take some of the credit." She retorted smugly. Her eyes flicked back to Skye. She was standing motionless, the Sixer still clinging on to her. Her blue eyes looked fearful, though I could tell she was still trying to look strong. Like me, Skye hated showing weakness. "I bet ten Terras that this won't last five minutes." Mira smiled innocently at me. "You'll fuck it up for sure."

My finger was desperately trying to exert a little more precious on the trigger. But the small rational part of my brain told me if I shot Mira, the Sixers would take their revenge.

"Shut up Mira." I snarled. Mira opened her mouth, ready to retaliate, but then Carter reappeared. He nodded once at her, and I became aware that the shooting behind us had all but stopped; Carter was clearly good for something. "Good," I commented. "Now run along and tell our dear employers that I'm done. I wish I could come along and see their faces, but I have business elsewhere."

"You can't do this." Mira spat at me.

"Oh but I can." I stated grinning. Her face contorted with rage, and she pointlessly held her gun up at me. I spread my arms out, exposing my chest. "Go on then, shoot me. If I die then you will never get back to the future...you'll never see Sienna again." I smiled cruelly.

Mira glared at me but lowered her weapon, knowing that I was right. The Sixer who had been aiming his gun at my head, made a run for me, but I shot him in the knee before he even got close. He shrieked in agony and fell to the floor. I stared at the others.

"Anyone else want to have a go?" I waited but none of the others moved. "Good. I'll be on my way then." I looked at Mira. "_Don't cross me again_."

My eyes went to Skye. I raised my gun at the Sixer holding her.

"Let her go." I ordered. He looked at Mira seeking her permission, like my authority meant nothing. Without thinking, I pulled the trigger, sick and tired of his disrespect. The bullet lodged into his shoulder and he shrieked. Skye jumped out of the way, staring in horror as blood squirted from his wound. "I said let her go." I muttered.

I ignored the look of revulsion in her eyes and instead cocked my head to the side of me, telling her to move next to me. She obeyed and came to stand next to me. Apart from a few scratches on her face, and grazes on her wrists from where the rope had rubbed her skin raw, she looked alright.

"Mira!" My father remarked, the loathing evident in his voice. My skin prickled as I felt him walk up behind where Skye and I stood.

"Taylor." She grunted back.

"We're done here." He stated.

From my peripheral vision, I saw my father put his hand on Skye's shoulder, and slowly move her back. I was about to follow, but then Mira's voice stopped me.

"You can't betray us like this." She barked.

"I'm done Mira." I stated, sounding a lot more even then I had intended to.

I could practically feel the pride rolling off of my father; it made me feel physically sick. Mira raised her gun at me once more. I heard a gun click behind me, presumably my father's. I just stood motionless, feeling no instant threat. She needed me and we both knew it. But I could see her anger and I also knew that Mira didn't always think logically when she was in a rage; especially when it involved her little brat.

I was still surprised though when her gun went off. I heard Skye scream my name and I felt her push into me. I fell to the ground, but felt no pain. My father was shouting my name. He shot furiously at Mira and I watched her crumple to the ground. Blasts were fired wildly around us, as the Sixers avenged Mira. My attention switched to Skye.

Her body was half covering mine. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me. I could feel something hot and sticky in between our bodies. My eyes moved down and I saw blood coming from her side. It was then that I understood why I hadn't felt pain from the gunshot. I looked back at Skye and saw the light fading from her eyes.


	37. Chapter 37: One Last Time

_Don't worry xuisi95, I'm not that cruel. That wasn't the final chapter, but then end is coming up! Here be the next one, it is just a short in Skye's POV. I hope it makes sense, and that you enjoy. _

_xx_

* * *

**Chapter 37: One Last Time**

**Skye**

I heard the blast as the gun went off and I screamed his name. I sprung forward from Taylor's side and pushed him out of the way. We both collapsed on the floor and I immediately felt pain flare through my right side. Guns erupted around us and I saw Mira fall to the floor. I could just distinguish Taylor's voice shouting, but I was barely aware. A fog seemed to be clouding my mind.

Lucas was next to me on the ground. My body half draped over him. He was looking at me confusedly. His eyes moved down my body then flicked back up to mine. Worry was filling his face. I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear his voice. My eyes began closing and Lucas violently shook me, trying to keep me awake.

I felt his hand press hard onto my side, causing the pain to get worse. I tried to stop him, but he refused. Taylor knelt down next to me. He was speaking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying; it was like I was hearing them from underwater. He carefully lifted me up into his arms and began backing away from the scene. Soldiers were charging toward the Sixers, their guns raised. Taylor was shouting at them, barking out orders. Immediately they stopped proceeding forward, and instead held their ground whilst Taylor got me into the back of a rover. He crouched in front of me and began exerting pressure on the gunshot wound. He was speaking calmly to me, trying to soothe me. I looked around for Lucas, and quickly became aware that he wasn't here.

"Lucas!" I called desperately; my own voice sounded like a million miles away.

His green eyes appeared above me as he climbed into the rover. His mouth moved; but the only word I could differentiate was Bucket. Taylor turned to face him, then they quickly swapped places; Lucas's hands replacing Taylor's on my side. I watched as Taylor pulled out a medical kit from the rack above where I lay. He yelled something out of the rover, before switching his attention back to me. Slowly the blasts outside ceased and we began speeding away. As Taylor approached, Lucas backed off. His eyes were fixed on the wound. I reached out for him, ignoring the pain this caused. Obediently, Lucas came and took my hand. I clung on to him as I fought to remain conscious.

Taylor carefully began inching my shirt up, gradually revealing the gunshot wound. I could tell by the look on his face it was bad. He frantically began putting swabs over it, trying to staunch the flow of blood. I heard Lucas's voice, but it sounded muffled. The rover bumped over the ground and a cry of pain escaped my mouth. I heard Lucas snap at the driver and Taylor's voice echoed through the rover.

"Lucas." I cried.

He looked back at me; his green eyes penetrating to my very soul. The hand which wasn't clamped in mine reached out, and he gently stroked my face trying to offer some comfort. I tried to move so I could get closer to him, but Taylor prevented me. Instead Lucas shifted closer to me. He cautiously began pulling me up into a sitting position; it hurt like hell. Taylor snapped, but Lucas ignored him. He sat down next to me, and allowed me to lean back into his chest, cushioning the impact from the uneven surface. My body curled into his; his right arm curved around me, his hand resting on my hip as he held me up. His left hand was holding on to a metal bar attached to the rover. Instantly I relaxed. My face titled up, so I could see Lucas. He was arguing with Taylor. I brought my trembling hand up and attempted to slap him on the arm. Lucas looked questioningly down at me.

"No fighting." I instructed, my voice hoarse.

He smirked and I heard Taylor's familiar chuckle. I continued looking wearily up at him, but Lucas's eyes moved away from me. My gaze travelled across every inch of his face, before finally settling on his deep jade eyes. The expression on his face appeared pained. I wished he would look at me, but he was staring frantically at Taylor. My head was resting on his chest, and I could hear the distant dull thudding of his rapid heartbeats. I reached up to his face, not caring that Taylor was sitting next to us. Lucas looked down at me. His face was emotionless. I stroked his cheek, his stubble tickling my skin.

"I love you." I breathed, wanting him to hear me say it at least once.

A fiery look passed across his eyes, followed by an expression I could only describe as grief. His hand moved from the metal bar and grabbed my wrist, removing it from his face. He glared back at his father, ignoring me completely. He released my hand and I watched as his began moving back to the metal bar. His rejection hurt a thousand times more than any gunshot wound. I couldn't understand why he was refusing me. He seemed angry, but I didn't think he could have been mad with me; I had just saved his life.

I looked away from his harsh face, snuggling into his chest more. I wrapped my arm around his waist, wanting to prevent him from moving away completely. I could feel him tense up, reminding me of how he used to be. A haze began to pass over my mind and my grip weakened. My eyelids began drooping. Weightlessness passed over me; my body felt as light as air and the darkness began edging closer. It was a peaceful feeling, as if I was falling asleep.

I felt like I was floating in a black sea, feeling completely at ease. I wanted to stay here; it was utterly serene. Just above the dark, rippling waves was a gleaming figure. It was gliding steadily closer toward me. It took me a moment to realise I was seeing my mother's face. She smiled warmly at me, her hand reaching to where I was drifting silently.

"Bucket." She said softly. Her fingers lightly stroked my cheek. I reached out for her and she took my hand in hers. "Bucket." Her hand moved from my hair to my shoulder. She started shaking me. I tried to bat her away, the shaking was excruciating, but she wouldn't stop. "Bucket!"

My eyes sprung open and I saw Lucas. His hand had an iron grip on my shoulder, and he was shaking me. My hand was in his and he squeezed it tightly. His name formed on my lips and he smiled, looking relieved. The rover jolted again, and pain shot through me. I almost bounced out of the chair, but Lucas's protective arm prevented me from falling. Taylor's arms also appeared, ready to catch me. Lucas growled savagely at the drivers. Taylor put pressure back on my wound and I flinched. Tears of hurt prickled my eyes, and I gritted my teeth. Lucas gently stroked my hair and I smiled up at him. He wasn't looking at me, but glaring at his father.

"It's okay Skye; we're almost back at Terra Nova." I heard Taylor say. "You'll be alright."

We hit another bump and I recoiled from the pain. Another pitiful cry escaped my lips and I gripped onto Lucas's shirt, my head burying into his chest. I felt his arm around me tighten and his hand left my hair and began caressing my face. Tears brought on from the pain leaked down my cheeks. He delicately stroked them away. His body had relaxed again, causing me to also settle.

Taylor was talking soothingly to me, trying to convince all three of us that I would be alright. My ears began tuning out, as my mind wavered. My eyelids felt like they were lead weights, and they began drooping once more. The feel of Lucas's warm hand on my face and the sound of Taylor's calm voice were helping me to relax. Again a feeling of being as light as a feather washed over me. It was as if I was a leaf on the wind; being gently swept away.

The rover hit a particularly rocky patch, and began juddering violently. I groaned and pressed into Lucas, wanting the bouncing to stop. Every jolt sent a flash of agony coursing through my body. One of Taylor's hands left my side, and he tentatively touched my arm. My eyes opened and I glanced over at him. He was frowning concernedly, though still attempted a comforting smile.

"Not long now." He muttered.

His voice was so distant, yet he was so close. I removed my hand from Lucas's shirt, and moved it over Taylor's hand. I forced a smile, though I knew it would look strained. All of my energy was fading. It was like I had a really bad hangover. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next three weeks.

I heard talking from the front, and Taylor looked up. A relieved look passed over his face and he said something to Lucas. I glanced up at Lucas, and he nodded gloomily. My hand left Taylor's and I resumed my grip on Lucas's top. The rover began slowing and then stopped. Lucas's hand left my face and pressed hard on my side, as Taylor moved away. Taylor threw open the doors and then turned to pick me up. My grip tightened on Lucas's shirt, but Lucas gently pulled my hands from him. I reached back to him, wanting him to follow as Taylor brought me out from the rover, but he remained still, not even looking at me. He was glaring down at the floor.

"Lucas!" My voice was strained and weak.

I doubted he had even heard me; I hoped he hadn't, as he made no attempt to follow. If he had heard me, and choose to stay away that would be unbearable. I tried to protest as Taylor began running from the rovers. I wanted Lucas with me, but still he remained sat in the rover. Taylor took me straight to the infirmary and Elisabeth was already waiting. He laid me on one of the beds and backed away, allowing the medics to surround me.

The light above me was blinding, and I squinted as my eyes continued their search for Lucas. He'd come for me, I knew he would. He couldn't just leave me here; he wouldn't. Elisabeth's face appeared above my own and she spoke to me. I looked away from her, my eyes darting around the room. Where was he? Where was Lucas?

I became aware of something pricking into my arm. My eyes glanced over and I saw a nurse with a gigantic needle. Drowsiness began passing over me. I shook my head, trying to stay awake. But I could feel I was losing the battle. I breathed his name one last time before I was dragged into unconsciousness.


	38. Chapter 38: Blame

_Well here it is, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy. I just want to say a huge thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing. You have all helped make my first fanfiction really special :) I especially want to say thank you to xuisi95 as - not that I want to get all mushy but - you have been with me right from the very start! Your continued support has really helped me keep on writing._

_Good luck to everyone else who has exams in may and june, and I'll hopefully be back in July with a possible sequel! See you all soon xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 38: Blame**

**Lucas**

This was my fault, I was entirely to blame. Skye was going to die because of me, and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I had never felt so powerless in all my life. I could solve the impossible, communicate with people who technically weren't even alive yet and turn back time in the blink of an eye; but I couldn't save the woman I loved. How was that fair?

So I remained completely motionless in the back of the rover; unable to watch as she was taken away from me. She called for me, the fear evident in her voice. But I didn't move. How could I go with her when it was my fault she was like that in the first place?

She didn't need me, no one needed me. I was good for nothing. I'd always been better off alone, where I couldn't hurt anyone but myself. I knew my love would have killed her sooner or later; it killed everyone. I shouldn't have been so selfish as to let whatever we had had happen. I never should have kissed her, or made love to her. I shouldn't have forced her into breaking up with the Shannon boy. He was what she needed. I was just a parasite, feeding on her life...and now I had killed her. _I_ was solely responsible for her death.

There was only one thing I could think to do; the one thing I was best at...running away. She was what had kept me here, and now she was gone. So why stay? Without thinking, I climbed into the front of the rover. The soldiers had stupidly left it running when they had exited. The gate was still three quarters of the way up, allowing for my quick and easy escape. I floored the accelerator and sped away.

I didn't bother slowing down when I got to the trees. If I crashed, then I could only hope it would be fatal. Part of me considered deliberately smacking into the trees. But before I ended my life, I had to end the lives of every damn Sixer who had taken Skye. None of them deserved to survive after what they had done. I'd track them down to the ends of the earth if I had to; but they would all be slaughtered.

The rage I felt was causing me to go dangerously fast. But I couldn't make myself stop. Adrenaline was causing the unbearable pain I felt to temporarily fade. My breathing was becoming erratic. _I love you_...her words boomed through my chaotic mind. Why did she have to say those words? Yet another death now stained those three cursed words. I didn't deserve her love; I didn't deserve anyone's love. I was to die alone.

A Tochisaurus suddenly ran straight out in front of my path. Reflexively, I slammed the brakes on. The rover skidded and I lost control as it spun around. Its side bashed into a thick tree trunk, causing it to abruptly stop. My head snapped backwards before I fell forward and whacked my head on the steering wheel.

Cursing, I crawled out of the door and stood unsteadily on my legs. The Tochisaur had fled the scene; lucky for it otherwise I would have sent a bullet straight through its puny brain. I growled when I saw the state of the rover. My fist punched into its metallic side and I shouted curses at the damned thing. It was then that I saw my hands properly. They had been stained crimson red. As I stared down at her blood, my hands began trembling. I heard the blast from Mira's gun echo through my head; I saw the lifeless look in Skye's usually bright eyes. My skin could feel the warmth of her blood as it trickled from her side and onto my body.

I took off at a run. Snakehead Falls was just up the way. I had to get the blood off. It felt like it was burning my skin. My shirt snagged on a thorny branch as I ran through the shrubs. But I didn't bother stopping to untangle myself. Instead I increased the pace, and then heard the sound of ripping fabric.

Finally I collapsed down onto my knees by the water's edge, and began frantically scrubbing the blood away. My heart was pounding as I rubbed my hands raw. I remembered the way her grip had loosened as she had begun to slip away. Her cries of agony bounced around my mind. I shuddered as I recalled pulling her hand away from my cheek; how could I have been so heartless? I hated myself more than I ever had.

When the last drop had been washed away, I brought my hands out of the icy water and went to wipe them dry on my shirt. That was when I noticed her blood covered the dark blue top. I tore the shirt off over my head and dumped it into the river. I started frantically rubbing the shirt up against the rocks, trying to clean the blood away. Guilt coursed through me. The grief felt like it may devour me. Why did everyone I care about have to be taken away?

I glanced up the stream to where I had scratched in the stupid equations. My mind took me back to when I had first seen her. I had been on my way here to update the stones to my latest discovery, when I had seen her perched on a rock. She had been wearing a blue bikini, and was intently studying the symbols I had previously carved. Her hair was loose, wildly cascading down her back. She must only have been sixteen or seventeen; too young to be out there on her own. I had hidden in the trees opposite her and analysed her. I could still picture the intense look that had filled her deep blue eyes. She had sparked a curiosity within me that I had never felt before. I had guessed she had come from Terra Nova, but I had had no idea who she was or why she was there. She had been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but also the most cryptic puzzle I had ever encountered. I hated that I had destroyed her.

Although I longed to see her, I knew she was better off without me. I needed to be segregated from the rest of the world. People died around me; first my mother, then Kate and now my beautiful Skye. It should have been me; right from the start I should have died. If I had never existed, then everyone I had ever loved would still be alive. My mother wouldn't have died for me, Kate wouldn't have come looking for me and Skye wouldn't have pushed me out of the way. I was the problem; I'd always been the problem. Why did I have to survive? I didn't even enjoy living.

In the distance, my ears picked up the humming sound of an engine. I guessed my father was coming after me. He needn't have bothered; there was no way in hell I'd go back to Terra Nova. Even if Skye survived, she needed to stay away from me. I was poison, sucking everything good from this world.

My gaze dropped to my soaking wet shirt. I had managed to get the majority of the scarlet liquid off; only a few droplets remained. I didn't have time to wash it anymore; the rovers were getting closer. I had to disappear, like I always did. Fade away into the green and never be seen again. That was what I had to do for Skye; I had to leave her. She wouldn't be alone. As much as it killed me to admit it, she had my father. He would always be there to watch over her; always cleaning up my mess.

I tied the sleeves of the shirt around my waist before proceeding forward. Branches scratched at my bare chest, but I hardly noticed. I just ran forward; not even sure where I was headed. The only thing that made any sense to me was that I had to get as far away from Terra Nova as possible. If I wasn't near her, then she might survive. It was me who caused death.

My heart pounded frantically in my chest. But I didn't cease running until I found myself in the Sixers camp. I swivelled around on the spot, looking around for any sign of the Sixer scum. A few of their men were lying dead on the floor; left and forgotten.

"MIRA!" I shouted.

Her body was no longer crumpled on the ground. Part of me hoped she had survived, so then I could kill her slowly and painfully. I couldn't recall seeing her moving after my good old dad had shot her; but I had been extremely distracted.

"MIRA!" I yelled again.

She didn't emerge; nobody did. I was left standing on my own, probably looking like a lunatic. Slowly, I shuffled toward where it had happened. The wind seemed to carry with it Skye's scream as she had jumped in the way. Thick blood stained the grass. I collapsed down next to the pool of red. I felt like sobbing, but as usual no tears came. Instead I slammed my fist down on the ground and let out a pitiful yell. I lied down on the floor, feeling weaker than I ever had. The metallic smell of blood wafted through the air around me. I closed my eyes, remembering the feel of her body over mine. She couldn't die; not my Skye, not my Bucket.

"Lucas?"

I violently jumped out the sound of a male voice. My eyes scanned the area, looking for the speaker. The gun my father had given me was still tucked in my trousers; I quickly retrieved it. If the speaker wasn't from Terra Nova, then they would be killed immediately.

Hooper emerged from the trees. He was frowning questioningly at me. I stood up and pointed my gun at his head, unsure whether he was friend or foe. I couldn't recall seeing any member of the Phoenix Group at the battle earlier; but last I knew they had been with the Sixers.

"What the hell happened here?" Hooper inquired as he slowly approached me, raising his hands. I kept my gun trained on him.

"Where's Mira?" I barked.

Behind Hooper, more of the Phoenix lot began walking out from the trees. I ignored them, and kept my attention on the commanding officer in front of me. He shook his head slowly at me, his eyes narrowing inquiringly.

"I dunno. We left the Sixers shortly after your disappearance. Ain't seen them since."

"Then what are you doing here?" I queried, remaining unconvinced.

"Looking for you."

We stared at each other a while longer, before I finally lowered my gun. My hand remained tightly wrapped around the body of the gun, just incase. But Hooper had always seemed loyal to me.

"Why leave the Sixers?"

"We don't need them to complete our mission. They were unnecessary baggage, slowing us down. Our main priority was to find you and then reopen the fracture. There was talk the Sixers were planning on betraying us, thinking they could up their reward intake by disposing of us."

I had also heard whispers of a plot to get rid of my soldiers. I hadn't cared though. Either way I would've gotten through the portal; I didn't need any of them. They offered protection, nothing more. And as I had survived on my own before, even that was unnecessary.

"Plan's changed." I stated, moving forward. Hooper frowned at me. I pushed past him and started headed toward where they had appeared from, presuming they had working rovers. Hooper followed. "First we destroy the Sixers, and then I open the fracture."

"Sir that seems unnecessary. The Sixers are no threat..."

I turned back to glare at Hooper.

"You want me to open the fracture, then we first abolish the Sixers, no question about it."

"As you wish." Hooper said, relenting.

I gestured with my hand for him to lead the way. He did so silently, clearly sensing I was not in the mood to discuss this. I didn't much care if I opened the fracture or not; but what was certain was that we would first slaughter the Sixers. The Phoenix Group, my army, made killing them all that little bit easier. They weren't going to know what'd hit them.

I would avenge what they had done to Skye. I'd hunt them down; personally shoot as many of them as I could. The beast within me was on the prowl. I'd catch every last stinking Sixer. They'd soon learn that karma was a bitch.

* * *

Carter watched from the sidelines as the vehicles were unloaded. This seemed like a suitable place to stay; it was out of Slasher territory, and well out of the way of Terra Nova. It was good solid ground that could be easily defended. It was fairly flat, so nothing or no one could sneak up on them. He knew that Taylor would come for them. Even in the small amount of time he had lived in Terra Nova, he had realised the close bond between Taylor and Skye. He had also grown quite fond of her. The image of her falling to the ground would stay with him forever. He hated himself for bringing her to her doom.

Skye had been kind to him when he had arrived. They had even become friendly. He had disgusted himself by treating her the way he had after they had left. But the money was important to him. His brother was gravely ill back on the other side of the fracture. He needed the money to pay for his treatment.

Sighing to himself, Carter made his way to the tent which was set slightly further back from the hustle and bustle of the rovers. He gently pulled back the rag which acted as a door, and crept in. Tentatively, he made his way to the body on the bed. Noting the goosebumps on her arms, he grabbed a blanket from the side, and carefully draped it over the still body. She stirred when he did so, and he became trapped in her dark eyed stare.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching out to touch her face.

"What do you think?" Mira snapped back.

He understood why she was annoyed. Carter had heard so many stories of her daughter. He had seen Sienna once, briefly before coming here. She had come to the portal to say goodbye to her mother. He had seen the pain on Mira's face when she had had to leave her. It was the same hurt he felt, knowing her couldn't help his brother.

His eyes drifted over the four bullet holes in Mira's torso. The medic of the group had managed to dig out the bullets Taylor had left her. Carter had personally wrapped bandages over the wounds once they had been stitched. They were running drastically low on supplies. What hadn't helped was when the blasted Phoenix Group had walked out, and taken the majority of their provisions with them. He couldn't believe they had disappeared like that. If he ever found out who had let slip their plan to get rid of the Phoenix soldier's in order to gain their share of the profit, then he'd kill them.

"Do you want me to get you anything, food or water?"

Mira shook her head. Even now, as weak as she was, she managed to maintain a look of authority and strength. It was something Carter greatly admired. He took her hand in his, and brought it up to his lips. Mira frowned unsurely. She still held uncertainties about their relationship; but he didn't let it bother him. He knew it was just because she was afraid of losing him.

"Do you know if I killed him?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the warm feelings which were beginning to flow through her.

Carter sighed. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Mira that she had shot Skye instead. He didn't know how she would react. He hated having to lie to her, but he didn't want to risk upsetting her; not whilst she was in this state. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so weak.

"I don't." He muttered.

His thumb stroked gentle patterns into the top of her hand. He had been so afraid that he had lost her. When he had seen Taylor shoot her, he had thought she was dead. Carter had been the first to reach her after it had happened. She had been so still, and her pulse had been so weak. But she had pulled through. He should know by now that she always came back to him.

"Carter," She purred. "I can tell when you're lying to me. What aren't you telling me?"

He sighed. Now was the right the time, he knew that. They were alone; everyone was busy unpacking, so he doubted they would be disturbed. So, finally relenting, he admitted the whole truth.

"Mira you didn't hit Lucas...you shot Skye."

Her brown eyes widened and she snatched her hand back. Carter frowned uneasily, knowing he was in trouble.

"Skye..._how_?" She demanded.

"She pushed Lucas out of the way. Got hit doing so."

"So Lucas is alive?"

Carter nodded. Mira didn't actually sound too upset about this. In fact, her tone had seemed almost relieved. Maybe she figured that he would still get them to the future. Carter knew more than anyone how much Mira missed her daughter. He was the only one she would let see her at her most vulnerable; he was the only one who had seen her cry. He would rather she be fuming mad that she had failed to kill that traitorous bastard. Seeing her expression of hope killed Carter inside. He knew Lucas would never open the fracture, not now.

"And Skye?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't seem to be in a good way...but then again neither did you. But Mira, Lucas went back with them. I doubt he'll open the fracture for us."

He had expected to see her face fall. The idea of not seeing Sienna again frightened Mira the most. That thought plagued her nightmares more than any other. Carter had lost count the amount of times he had held Mira in his arms after she had woken up sobbing. But now, Mira had resumed her usual malicious smile. Carter actually found that smile rather sexy. Mira was definitely most attractive when she was mad.

"Oh he will." She hissed. "And if he doesn't, then we'll end his little play thing's life once and for all." Mira's chocolate eyes inclined to Carter's and she smirked. "We've found it Carter, we've found his weakness. We'll use Skye to get him to do what we want, and then we'll kill her and let him live so he can suffer. Finally he will be able to understand the pain we have both felt for the past five years."

Carter grinned and nodded. He had cared for Skye Tate once, but not anymore. After all, she was the reason why he was stuck in this hell hole and not back with his brother. Last time she had ruined their plan, this time she would make sure it happened. And if she failed again, then Carter would personally pull the trigger.


	39. Chapter 39: You Give Love A Bad Name

_Hey guys! So I've just published the sequel to this, and I know some of you wanted me to let you know via this story. Sorry it has been a long time coming._

_Here is a preview and you can read the rest here: s/9469516/1/You-Give-Love-A-Bad-Name  
_

_Hope you enjoy :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shame**

**Skye**

_One month later_

"Your mind's not on the game." Taylor commented.

My attention snapped back to the chess board on the wooden table in front of me. I had just moved my queen right into the pathway of Taylor's castle. He took my queen and added it to the pile of my black pieces. I sighed and pushed away an annoying strand of my hair that kept blowing in front of my eyes.

"Sorry." I muttered.

My mind began attempting to work out a way I could turn this game around. It came up blank. Taylor was going to win this round. Whichever way I moved, I'd either lose my remaining bishop or one of my knights.

"Wanna talk about it?" Taylor inquired.

I slowly shook my head, not meeting his eyes. What was there to talk about? Lucas had left, end of. No need to dwell on that fact. He clearly hadn't felt what I had; better that I realised that sooner rather than later – I might've ended up doing something stupid, like getting shot for him...

Begrudgingly I moved my bishop, figuring one bishop and one knight where probably better than two knights. Taylor sighed and, as predicted, claimed my knight with his queen. We played the next few moves silently. The quiet was only broken when Taylor alerted me that my king was in check. I quickly moved it behind a pawn.

"I'm sure he has a good reason..."

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it." I interjected.

My eyes briefly met Taylor's, before I stared back down at the game board.

"Don't bottle up your feelings..."

_"I'm not!" I snapped. Taylor sighed, and I instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry...I just..." I shook my head. "I just feel stupid. I mean I...I thought that he actually...cared." I frowned. "Guess I was wrong."_


End file.
